Indiferencia es la Diferencia
by B. Circe
Summary: Harto y cansado de la actitud de los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts después de que su nombre salga del maldito Cáliz de Fuego, Harry decide tirar la toalla y mirar más por sí mismo. Poco a poco deja de ser el esperado y heroico Gryffindor y se convierte en el astuto Slytherin que era; dispuesto a poner fin a una guerra encubierta entre el Señor Tenebroso y él Niño que Sobrevivió.
1. Tirando la toalla

**CAPÍTULO 1: Tirando la toalla**

**18 de Noviembre, Sábado**

—¡No podías decirme cómo lo has hecho, no! —le espetó Ron nada más verle entrar en el dormitorio de Gryffindor que compartían.

Harry le miró, anonadado, y se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo _no le creía_. Sus sentimientos eran contradictorios. Por un lado, estaba furioso que alguien como Ron, que sabía por todo lo que había pasado, le creyera capaz de ir en busca del peligro cuando éste le encontraba por sí solo año tras año; por otro lado, estaba realmente decepcionado y triste porque, si no le creía ni su mejor amigo, ¿quién iba a creer en su inocencia? Seamus y Dean le ignoraban, o hacían ver que no estaba allí, mientras se ponían sus respectivos pijamas y evitaban enfrentarse a uno y apoyar a otro. Neville, como no, miraba de un lado a otro, indeciso pero neutral. El silencio era aplastante y él no sabía qué decir al respecto. ¿Qué decirle a alguien que te da la espalda cuando más lo necesitas cuando tú estás dispuesto a morir por él sin pensarlo? No lo sabía.

Se acostó con la mente en blanco, cerrando las cortinas rojas en el silencio sepulcral que se había creado. Con su varita las hechizó en silencio y las protegió; lo último que faltaba es que alguno de ellos intentara hacerle algún tipo de broma mientras dormía. Poco a poco sus pensamientos torturantes fueron dando paso a una especie de duerme vela que, de repente, le hizo despertarse con un sudor frío. Recordó las palabras de Moody antes de salir de la ante cámara:

—Tan sencillo como que alguien eche el nombre de Potter en ese cáliz sabiendo que si sale se verá forzado a participar —la voz baja y áspera de Moody se coló en sus pensamientos dañinos—. Tal vez alguien espera que Potter muera...

Entonces recordó su sueño de hacía semanas, el mismo en que Pettigrew y Voldemort planeaban su muerte. ¿Y si Pettigrew se había infiltrado? Lo había hecho una vez, sabía cómo volver a hacerlo. ¿Y si fuera él quién puso su nombre en el cáliz? Recordó el trozo de papel que Dumbledore le había mostrado y como su nombre estaba escrito y sintió escalofríos. Sin duda alguien intentaba matarle. Se acercó sigilosamente a su baúl, a los pies de su cama, y sacó el pergamino antiguo y algo gastado que guardaba ferozmente.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Escaneó el pergamino entero pero, para su poca sorpresa, todo parecía tranquilo. Los alumnos estaban en sus dormitorios, salvo algunos prefectos que patrullaban los lúgubres pasillos del castillo. Vio los nombres de Dumbledore y Snape en su oficina y supo, con algo de ira, que debían estar hablando de la situación, de _su_ situación. Podía imaginarse a Snape ahora, con sus ropajes negros y el pelo grasiento de las pociones, cara cetrina contraída en una mueca:

—Ese Potter —la voz profunda y odiosa de Snape diría con asco e incredulidad— seguro que le ha pedido a algún alumno mayor que ponga su nombre en el cáliz. ¡Es tan arrogante como su padre!

Y, aunque no podía imaginar la respuesta del Director, estaba seguro que no haría nada por reprochar la actitud de Snape. Si algo le había quedado claro estos últimos años era que estaba solo; por mucho que simpatizara con Dumbledore éste siempre parecía desaparecer cuando más le necesitaba. ¿Por qué no había hecho nada para sacarle del torneo? ¡Estaba seguro de que había alguna regla por si uno de los participantes se arrepentía! Sus ojos se pasearon una vez más por el mapa antes de desactivarlo cuando algo captó su atención: Bartemius Crouch y Moody también estaban reunidos en la oficina del Profesor. ¿Estaría Moody tratando de buscar una solución? No le extrañaría, después de todo, le había parecido el más sensato de todos los adultos residentes en el castillo.

Era penoso, pensó para sus adentros, pensar que un completo extraño parecía estar haciendo más por él que el mismo director de la escuela. Al final decidió no pensar más en el asunto puesto que como era inevitable, al parecer, que competiese en el torneo sabía que iba a tener un año entero para estrujarse el cerebro y adivinar quién era el que había puesto su nombre en el cáliz. Cuando se durmió finalmente no cayó en un sueño reparador, sino que las pesadillas le atormentaron toda la noche hasta que se despertó al notar la presencia de alguien intentando abrir sus cortinas. Era Hermione, y llevaba un plato de comida.

—Ten, te he traído esto —le dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y los ojos llenos de lástima. Él apartó la mirada porque estaba empezando a enfadarse de nuevo y Hermione era la única que parecía estar de su parte—. Creí que no te apetecería bajar al Gran Salón.

—Gracias. Tenías razón.

Comió en silencio, con el estómago revuelto al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, la escuela parecía haberse puesto en su contra. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir así? Una semana era el héroe y la siguiente el villano. ¡Estaba harto! ¡Harto de todos! Y lo peor de todo, pensó con asco y furia, era que si volvían a estar en peligro sabía que le mirarían a él para que los salvase a todos, incluso a costa de su vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir haciéndolo? Estaba tan exhausto, se sentía como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas se habían vuelto frágiles de tanto bailar al son de otros. Jalado por ambos brazos por un par de mocosos llorones y mimados. Evitó reír irónicamente puesto que sus pensamientos le habían hecho darse cuenta de que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts eran, extrañamente, idénticos a Dudley. Entonces pensó en Cedric, ni siquiera él le creía, y había estado allí cuando Moody se había preguntado si lo que realmente buscaban al meterlo en el torneo era su muerte. Si no le creía Cedric, ni Ron, ¿quién iba a creerle?

Cuando todos se fueron y solo quedaron ellos dos se fue directo a la ducha. Se miró en el espejo y comprobó que sus ojeras eran incluso más pronunciadas que el día anterior. Solo tenía 11 días para prepararse para la primera prueba, ¡y ni siquiera sabía qué era! Pasó toda la mañana evitando las miradas de odio, furioso en lugar de triste, y pensando en qué demonios iba a hacer para salvar el pellejo. Incluso Malfoy, el muy idiota, no consiguió sacarle de su ensoñación y pronto le dejó solo al ver a Moody merodeando cerca. Hermione era la única que parecía hablarle, ni siquiera algunos de sus Profesores le miraban. Era como no estar presente en clase. Podría haber dicho que era como ser un fantasma pero estaba bastante seguro que incluso éstos recibían más atención que él.

—Vamos Harry, Ron está celoso, ya sabes —le comentó Hermione un día, al lado del lago donde ahora se refugiaba para pensar en el torneo a solas—. Para él, una vez más, es como encontrarse bajo tu larga y amplia sombra.

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de eso, Hermione? —le preguntó mirándola de reojo, iracundo, como parecía estar ahora siempre—. ¿Es que acaso tengo yo la culpa de que otros metan mi estúpido nombre en ese estúpido cáliz? ¡Supongo que tengo también la culpa de que intenten matarme! Quizás debería decirle: ¡Lo siento Ron, quizás muera este año, pero lamento haber herido tus sentimientos por algo que ni siquiera hice!

—¡No digas tonterías! —le reprendió Hermione, exasperada y algo arisca—. Tú no tienes la culpa, pero así son las cosas.

—Sea como sea, ya estoy harto. Se acabó —dijo él, frustrado y enfadado con todos—. Estoy harto de que siempre sea el malo de la película y luego tenga que salvarles el culo a todos. ¡Ya está!

El rostro de Hermione era un poema. ¿Se pensaba que tenía una paciencia infinita o qué? Estaba incrédula, y así se lo hizo saber—¿Qué estás diciendo, Harry?

—Que paso. No pienso mover un dedo por esta gente que me da la espalda por nimiedades como esta. ¿Ves lo fácil que es que me dejen de lado? ¡Harry Potter habla parsel, debe ser un mago oscuro! ¡Seguro que ha sido él quien ha abierto la Cámara de los Secretos! ¡Harry Potter ha metido su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego! ¡Debe ser tan arrogante y egoísta! ¡Ni siquiera ha pensado en Cedric! ¡Nos roba protagonismo a los Hufflepuf! ¡Por no hablar de primer curso, cuando perdimos 150 puntos una noche y de repente incluso los chicos del equipo pasaron a llamarme "el buscador"! ¡Incluso Fred y George! Como si fuera un estorbo y un inútil...

Hermione empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero sus ojos eran tristes, brillando con lágrimas contenidas, porque no podía reprocharle decir la verdad: Hogwarts era el cielo y el infierno a la vez.

—Pero sabes, Hermione: que les den, a todos.

Su única amiga asintió con la cabeza débilmente, seguramente pensando en que ya se le pasaría, pero no, esta vez no iba a dejarlo pasar. ¿Cuántas veces se iba a dejar pisotear? ¡Ninguna más! ¡Que les den, a todos! Lo que no conseguía entender era por qué Ron, quién siempre había estado a su lado, ahora le daba la espalda. Eso era, sin duda alguna, lo que más le había dolido. Más incluso que el odio de los otros alumnos o la indiferencia de algunos Profesores.

—Hagrid ha dicho que vayas a verle esta noche, Harry.

Él asintió y dejó que se fuera. Claramente Hermione podía sentir que quería estar solo con su enfado. Esa noche, bajo su capa de invisibilidad, bajó hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Como pensaba, Hagrid le esperaba despierto. Lo que no esperaba era verle _peinado_.

—¿Te ha dicho Ron que debías bajar a verme? —empezó a quitarse la capa, viendo por dónde iban los tiros—. ¡No te quites la capa! ¡Tengo que ensañarte algo magnífico!

—No, Ron no me ha dicho nada —gruñó él, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al comprender por qué, pero Hagrid no pareció darse cuenta.

—Qué raro, le dije explícitamente que te dijera que debías venir esta noche.

—Me lo ha dicho Hermione. Ron y yo no nos hablamos.

Hagrid le miró unos segundos, pero luego lo dejó correr. Se encaminó al carruaje de Beauxbatons y, minutos después, los llevó a los dos, a la directora y a él, al Bosque Prohibido. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero en el bosque de repente parecía haber múltiples hombres y mujeres trabajando y llevando cosas de arriba a abajo. Una llamarada lejana captó su atención y se le cortó el aliento al darse cuenta de que la jaula que había visto gracias al reflejo de las propias llamas contenía un _enorme _dragón rojo; y no solo había una, sino 4 jaulas, y comprendió qué hacía allí. Vio a Charlie Weasley, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron, acercarse a hablar con Hagrid pero tanto la Directora de Beauxbatons como Hagrid parecían absortos con los dragones. Él, sin embargo, sí que escuchó las palabras de Charlie.

—Pobre del que le toque el Colacuerno.

Un terrible escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo porque, con la suerte que tenía, estaba seguro de que le tocaría ese. Lo peor, claro está, era saber que eran dragones hembra y en período de incubación. Él, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de dragones, pero estaba claro que cualquier animal protegería a sus crías si estaba en su naturaleza y no le parecía que los dragones fueran de esos que se van y dejan a los huevos sin protección. Al menos no debería matar al dragón, que hubiera sido imposible, pero quizás podía averiguar cómo burlarlo, como había cavilado en voz alta Charlie. Lo más seguro era que éste estuviera protegiendo algo en su nido. Debía consultarlo con Hermione pero, al menos, tenía casi 10 días para prepararse.

—¡Dragones! —susurró en un pequeño grito Hermione y miró a la nada mientras contemplaba todo lo que le había dicho—. Los dragones con huevos nunca abandonan el nido por mucho tiempo o van muy lejos ¿lo sabías?

—Pues no, pero gracias por la información —le contestó sarcásticamente él.

Hermione le miró con exasperación. —Eso significa que el nido seguramente estará en la arena y que es posible que, en lugar de burlar al dragón, tengas que recuperar algo del nido.

Harry entendió por qué Hermione estaba tan compungida. Era como había pensado. —Ya veo, y el dragón estará allí, guardando el nido.

—Veo que lo has captado —y se quedó en silencio mientras parecía contemplar algo más.

—Oye Hermione... estaba pensando en dejar Adivinación y pasarme a Runas Ancestrales.

—¿Y ahora por qué? —preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Adivinación no sirve para nada y con las runas se pueden hacer muchas cosas, ¿no?

—Sí, obviamente. Al ser el alfabeto rúnico mágico tiene, por lo tanto, magia. Las runas son capaces de muchas cosas, ¡deberías haberme hecho caso el año pasado!

—Lo sé —una de las cosas de las que más se arrepentía era de hacerle caso a Ron—. Por eso me preguntaba si tendrías los libros de tercero y tus apuntes, y si te importaría dejármelos.

Hermione parecía encantada. En seguida sacó un libro y un montón de notas que eran increíblemente más gruesas que el propio libro. Él tomó el manojo de papel con la mente en blanco; realmente Hermione estaba lista para todo. Miró como metía su brazo entero en la cartera con el rostro incrédulo.

—¿Cómo llevas todo eso ahí?

—Una cartera con encantamiento de extensión, obviamente.

—¿La has comprado en el Callejón? —preguntó él, asombrado, puesto que se había dedicado a comprar lo que decía en la carta y no había mirado más allá de eso.

—Sí, aunque creo que en Hogsmeade puede haber una tienda, si estás interesado.

—¡Pues claro!

—¿Te gustaría que te hiciera un plan de estudio, Harry?

Él asintió. Sin Hermione estaba perdido. Al final ojeó el libro, que no era ni fino ni muy grueso, y vio las notas tan precisas y detalladas como siempre de su amiga, sintiéndose más decidido a dejar Adivinación. Con la aceptación de McGonagall esa misma tarde, dejó de asistir a Adivinación y le prometió tanto a McGonagall como a Hermione que estudiaría duro. De hecho, si seguía el régimen a raja tabla de Hermione sería capaz de acabar todo el libro para cuando empezaran las clases después de vacaciones de invierno.

—Es el libro de principiantes, más que nada introducción —le había dicho su amiga, y él miró el pergamino de tareas que Babbling le había encomendado para Enero—. La Profesora te ha mandado 32 redacciones, el mismo número que yo hice durante todo el curso. Si haces una cada día a partir de ahora no tendrás que hacer deberes en las vacaciones.

Harry asintió. Eso pensaba hacer. De hecho, los lunes tenía dos horas de Adivinación que ahora tendría libres, así como dos horas del martes por la tarde, tres horas el miércoles y una hora antes de comer el jueves. Sin contar el fin de semana entero. Tenía tiempo de sobras para hacer un trabajo de Runas Ancestrales por día.

—Tú lee el capítulo, luego léete mis apuntes y haz la redacción. Si hay algo que no entiendas te lo explicaré.

Los próximos días pasaron muy rápido, casi sin enterarse.

**20 de Noviembre, Lunes**

El lunes tenían Herbología a primera hora y luego Cuidado de Criaturas, seguida de dos horas de Aritmancia de Hermione que Harry pasó leyendo el primer capítulo y las notas de Hermione. Esa misma tarde, cuando ya tenían libre, hicieron sus respectivas redacciones de Herbología para el lunes siguiente. Harry no podía creérselo: era la primera vez que acababa los deberes el mismo día que los habían mandado. Lo curioso era darse cuenta del porqué: sin Ron era fácil concentrarse en sus estudios. Pensándolo bien, quizás tendría que haber mirado más por sus estudios en lugar de tirarse cada tarde jugando, entrenando al Quidditch y haciendo los trabajos de prisa y corriendo el fin de semana. Al menos algo bueno había sacado de su ruptura con Ron. Aunque enterarse que su antiguo amigo ni siquiera pensaba decirle sobre lo de los dragones había sido un duro golpe, ¿cómo iba a perdonar eso?

**21 de Noviembre, Martes.**

Historia de la Magia era, sin lugar a duda, el momento perfecto para hacer la redacción de Cuidado de Criaturas para el lunes siguiente. Después de todo, lo que Bins estaba explicando era palabra por palabra el libro _Guerras de los Gigantes_ que tenían que acabar pronto. El segundo libro era _Rebeliones de los Elfos,_ que era más pesado y más grueso aún. Por suerte el currículo de Cuidado de Criaturas solo incluía 3 criaturas ese año: unicornios, escarbatos y escregutos de cola explosiva – éstos últimos eran una rara y monstruosa invención de Hagrid – que seguirían estudiando a lo largo del curso, uno por trimestre respectivamente.

—¿Cómo llevas tu redacción sobre la cría de unicornio?

—Bien, ya la he acabado —y era cierto. Una hora entera buscando información en _Animales fantásticos y Dónde encontrarlos _y en _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ y escribiendo en la silenciosa aula llena de ronquidos de Historia.

Escribió su nombre justo cuando sonaba la campana. Algunos se levantaron de golpe con la cara marcada por los pergaminos y alguna que otra pluma pegada a la ropa. Cuando miró su redacción se dio cuenta que, aunque su caligrafía había mejorado notablemente, la pluma seguía siendo un instrumento inútil.

—¿Por qué no podemos utilizar una pluma muggle? —le preguntó a Hermione de camino a Pociones.

Ella rodó los ojos. —A los de sangre pura no les gustan los inventos muggle.

—Sí, ya, pero, ¿no es lo mismo una estilográfica muggle? —pensó en las cartas que Vernon escribía con su lujosa pluma Montblanc y se preguntó qué diferencia había—. El efecto es el mismo.

Hermione pareció pensárselo hasta que al final se encogió de hombros. —Los exámenes son con la pluma para evitar que los alumnos copien, pero no veo por qué no podríamos entregar los deberes con estilográfica.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no lo probamos con los deberes de Historia?

—No sé, Harry, ¿¡y si nos suspenden!? —negó con la cabeza y él también lo hizo. A veces Hermione era demasiado histérica; se tomaba las cosas tan a pecho que le sorprendía que no hubiera tenido un ataque de ansiedad antes.

—Da igual, lo probaré yo.

—Podría pedir a mis padres que nos envíen un par de estilográficas por eso, ¡solo para los apuntes! —se apresuró a decir cuando vio su sonrisa pícara.

—Envía a Hedwig más tarde, últimamente no tiene nada que hacer.

—¿Ni siquiera...? ¿Has hablado ya con Snuffles? —preguntó ella de repente pero, por suerte, o no, ya habían llegado a Pociones.

Horas más tarde, después de una horrible hora con Snape y de la comida del medio día, fueron directos a una clase abandonada. Según el horario de Hermione esas dos horas serían usadas para entrenar para el torneo. Así fue como se sentaron en el sofá de aspecto algo roñoso pero limpio con un montón de libros relacionados con competiciones y dragones.

—Según lo que sabemos vas a tener que rescatar algo de un dragón, pero también podría ser que estemos equivocados —le dijo Hermione—. Lo más seguro sería estudiar también como defenderte de un dragón, además de hechizos que puedan ayudarte.

—Solo me dejan llevarme la varita —le recordó él, que eso sí que se lo había dicho Bagman.

—Pero puedes invocar con tu varita algo fuera del estadio.

—¿Y si invoco lo que sea que necesite coger del dragón?

—¿Crees que los jueces y organizadores del torneo son tan idiotas como para no proteger dicho objeto de invocaciones? —le sonrió Hermione con una negativa de cabeza.

—Sí —contestó él, escuetamente—. Tu misma me dijiste que los magos no tienen nada de sentido común.

—Tienes razón, por intentarlo no pierdes nada...

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que había olvidado: aquella noche había visto a Karkaroff y Olympe estaba allí cuando Hagrid los llevó a ambos a ver a los dragones. Eso significaba que tanto Delacour como Krum estaban enterados lo que dejaba a Cedric en una mala posición. ¿Debería decírselo? Pero claro... Cedric no había hecho nada contra las chapas que había creado el zoquete de Malfoy, incluso algunos de sus mejores amigos llevaban puestas esas estúpidas chapas de POTTER APESTA y APOYA A CEDRIC. Así pues, se encogió de hombros. Mala suerte. Ya no estaba dispuesto a ser el bueno que es tan bueno que es tonto. Aun así prefirió no abrir la boca y contarle sus pensamientos a Hermione porque, aunque él notaba que estaba cambiando debido a su creciente indiferencia general, Hermione seguía siendo la misma.

—¿Y qué te parece empezar por hechizos anti-fuego? Con esto podrías hacer tu ropa prácticamente ignífuga.

—Perfecto.

—Mañana podemos dedicarnos a buscar hechizos que puedan afectar al dragón.

Harry asintió y Hermione le indicó los hechizos que podía practicar en un trozo de tela. Horas más tarde había aprendido a transfigurar varias sillas en animales como lobos o perros, capaces de llevar a cabo sus órdenes, pero a costa de gran concentración. De verse bajo presión no sabía lo que haría, o si podría conseguir hacerlo. No fue sino hasta tumbarse en la cama que tuvo una terrible y gran idea.

**22 de Noviembre, Miércoles**

Bostezó de nuevo. A pesar de que las clases no empezaban hasta las nueve Hermione le había levantado a las seis y media.

—Si desayunamos rápido tendremos una hora y media para estudiar. Podríamos empezar la redacción de Pociones.

Harry se despertó y fue directo a la ducha como un zombie. Hermione tenía razón, por mucho que odiara dejar su cama. Si se acostaba alrededor de las diez de la noche podría dormir perfectamente unas ocho horas y levantarse temprano para hacer algún que otro trabajo. Si quería acabar con un año entero de Runas en apenas dos meses y ponerse al día en tan solo un par de semanas iba a necesitar todo el tiempo del mundo. ¡Y de repente tuvo una genial idea! Pues claro, el gira tiempos de Hermione le iría de perlas.

—No lo tengo Harry. Al dejar Adivinación y Estudios muggle mi horario fue compatible y no lo necesité —le contestó, comiendo una tostada en el Gran Salón. Solo había alumnos de quinto y séptimo curso, estudiando fuerte—. Pero podríamos pedirle permiso a la Profesora McGonagall.

Así fue como se encaminaron directos a la oficina de McGonagall que, para su sorpresa, les recibió con algo de exasperación.

—Me preguntaba cuándo te ibas a dar cuenta de tu falta de tiempo, Potter —le dijo, entregándole el gira tiempos que Hermione había usado con una pequeña sonrisa—. Espero que la señorita Granger le ayude a usarlo.

—Gracias, Profesora McGonagall —le sonrió él, dándose cuenta de que, al menos, su Profesora había tenido en cuenta sus necesidades por una vez en la vida.

—Así lo haré.

—Y Potter —el rostro de McGonagall era severo, pero había un deje orgulloso en su mirada que captó en seguida—. Esfuércese como sé que sabe hacer.

Encantamientos era una hora fácil puesto que le gustaba y también le encantaba Flitwick. Se preguntó si debería pedir ayuda al Profesor sobre el torneo, pero luego recordó que no podía recibir ayuda de nadie y, sin embargo, ya recibía ayuda de Hermione. Cuando acabó la hora descubrió que su redacción de Historia de la Magia ya había sido completada y Hermione, que había usado el gira tiempos con él, llevaba ya 15 centímetros de redacción de Pociones, en su típica letra pequeña. Todavía le quedaba más de la mitad.

—Esto cambia las cosas, Harry —le informó Hermione, deshaciendo su horario como por arte de magia y rehaciéndolo rápidamente—. Cuando usemos el gira tiempos nos centraremos totalmente en Runas.

—¿Y los períodos libres corrientes los usaremos para los deberes normales?

—Exacto. Luego, por las tardes, entrenaremos para el torneo.

Así fue como esa misma tarde su otro yo estudiaba Runas mientras que él practicaba el hechizo de conjuntivitis, así como el encantamiento aturdidor y el de invocación. Cuando le contó a Hermione su plan su amiga solo pudo asentir, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Es de locos, pero una genialidad.

—¡Y todo se lo debo a Malfoy! —estalló en carcajadas al darse cuenta de la cara que pondría al verle combatir al dragón.

—Será mejor que empieces a conjurar. ¿Me pregunto qué pasará si usas el hechizo ignífugo en la piel? —entonces miró alrededor—. Pensándolo mejor creo que necesitaremos una clase más grande y... yo mejor me quedaré fuera.

Harry rió.

**23 de Noviembre, Jueves**

La Ceremonia de las Varitas, como le había comentado Hermione después de haber leído el reglamento, era más bien una revisión de varitas. ¿De qué servía una varita si no funciona correctamente? Era por eso por lo que dedicó horas la noche antes para limpiar y cuidar su varita que, ahora que lo pensaba, debía mantener en perfectas condiciones más a menudo. Realmente había estado hecha un asco con marcas de huellas, una mancha de mermelada y algún que otro rasguño.

—Ah, señor Potter... Acebo y pluma de fénix.

Ollivanders, el encargado de dicha ceremonia la examinó un rato y luego, con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer vino. Harry asintió la cabeza, sorprendido. ¿Se podía conjurar vino? Pensaba que la comida no se podía conjurar pero claro... el vino era una bebida. Si podía conjurar agua, ¿por qué no vino? Se preguntó si Hermione sabría la diferencia.

—Está en perfectas condiciones.

—¡Fotos, Dumbledore! —dijo Bagman, chocando palmas, y la sonrisa de Rita Skeeter pasó de peligrosa a maligna.

Al menos, pensó con depresión creciente, se había peinado esa mañana. Dejó que lo zarandearan, pero se negó en ponerse en medio, puesto que tanto Viktor como Cedric eran más altos que él y parecería más pequeño. Al final, se puso Fleur en medio, Harry en una punta y Viktor en la otra; para el disgusto de Skeeter y la sonrisa pervertida del fotógrafo. Cuando Skeeter estuvo a punto de cogerlo del brazo se zafó y se escabulló deprisa. ¡De ninguna manera iba a quedarse con ese buitre un momento más! Lo último que alcanzó en ver fue a Skeeter malhumorada con su fotógrafo, que babeaba sobre Fleur, y miraba de reojo a Viktor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando miró su cartera antes de encontrarse con Hermione para ir a comer, vio que tenía hecha otra redacción de Runas. Con esa, iban 4 menos por hacer. Lo bueno del gira tiempos era que, por la noche, los conocimientos se asimilaban del todo al unirse ambas personas. Lo malo era que no podía usarse indefinidamente. De hecho, ni siquiera pensaba usarlo durante el torneo; lo último que quería era que pensaran que hacía trampa y perdiera su magia de alguna forma. Esa misma tarde, después de las dos horas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cogió su escoba y se hechizó invisible. ¡Ese encantamiento era realmente bueno! Sobrevoló el estadio que habían construido para el día siguiente, la primera prueba, y vio cómo estaban situadas las piedras. Sin duda había varios escondites para que el dragón fuera capaz de sorprenderlos.

—Como una piscina grande —le comentó a Hermione y ella sacó su nueva estilográfica, una que habían recibido esa misma de los Granger, y una libreta muggle que también había sido enviada.

—¿Olímpica? —preguntó ella y él la miró confundido, ¿olímpica? ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo? Sus pensamientos parecían estar escritos en su frente porque Hermione suspiró, pero siguió escribiendo—. Supongo que no, eso es demasiado grande. Piensa en una piscina d carriles.

—Quizás un poco más pequeña.

—Así que semi olímpica. Menos de unos 50 metros de largo por 20 de ancho por 2 de profundidad... Quizás la mitad.

Al final, después de varios cálculos, Hermione transformó otra silla en un cubo enorme.

—¿Y para qué servirá esto?

—Contaremos cuánto tiempo tardas en llenar semejante tamaño. Lo malo es que tendrías que llenarlo casi 2000 veces y vaciarlo cada vez —el rostro de Harry era un poema.

—¿Y no debe haber una piscina aquí en Hogwarts? Podríamos vaciarla y llenarla.

—No lo sé, podríamos preguntarle a alguien lo que sepa. ¿A la Profesora McGonagall?

Pero Harry había tenido otra magnífica idea. —¡Pues claro! ¡Dobby!

El pequeño elfo apareció, con los mismos calcetines desconjuntados y su sombrero de punto. Al verle el rostro se le iluminó.

—¡El señor Harry Potter! ¡Dobby está muy alegre de verle!

—Y yo Dobby —dijo él, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿No sabrás por casualidad si hay una piscina en Hogwarts, no?

—¿Piscina? No, no, no Dobby no lo sabe... pero está la Sala que Viene y Va.

—¿La Sala que Viene... y Va? —preguntó Hermione, que hasta ahora había estado intentando hacer hincapié con sus chapas de P.E.D.D.O y no había calado. Dejó de mirarle mal.

—Es una habitación en el séptimo piso. Harry Potter debe caminar tres veces delante de la pared junto a Barnabas el retrato, pensando en la habitación que quiera, ¡y ésta aparecerá!

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas estupefactas. ¿Cómo es que no lo habían escuchado hasta ahora?

—¿Podrías llevarnos? —preguntó finalmente Hermione.

—Increíble... —dijo él, en un susurro atónito, cuando Hermione hizo aparecer la increíble piscina, dentro de Hogwarts—. La magia nunca deja de sorprenderme.

—Ni a mí.

El hilo de voz de Hermione resonó por todo el espacio hueco y pareció sacarla de su ensoñación.

—Vamos. Yo te cronometro —pero nada más decir esas palabras apareció un reloj digital para sorpresa de ambos.

—_Aguamenti_.

Después de tres minutos fue capaz de llenar la mitad de la piscina. Para la poca sorpresa de Hermione.

—¿Sabes cuánto tardaría yo en llenar esta cantidad?

—¿Cuánto?

Pero no le contestó. Esa noche, cuando cayó rendido en su cama, supo que, al menos, no moriría. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**24 de Noviembre, Viernes**

Para alegría de todos, el viernes solo iban a tener las dos primeras clases. Todos deseaban que llegara la hora del torneo; él también, más bien para sacarse la presión de encima y continuar con su vida normal de estudiante antisocial y paría. Sus notas, para sorpresa de todos, habían mejorado muchísimo en solo una semana y pocos días. Había sido Hermione, y McGonagall, quién le habían llamado la atención.

—Continué así, señor Potter. Cada día se parece más a su padre, tanto en el físico como en su talento —le dijo McGonagall, al ver que había realizado la transformación a la primera. Él contuvo una sonrisa orgullosa.

Sus padres... ¿estarían orgullosos de él? ¿Enfadados? A menudo se encontraba pensando en ellos, pero nunca se había planteado cómo hubieran reaccionado al ver sus notas de los cursos anteriores o de sus elecciones de materias optativas. Pensándolo bien, incluso él se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Se prometió emplearse más a fondo y holgazanear menos de ahora en adelante.

—Vamos Harry, es la hora de Encantamientos —y ambos salieron de Historia para ir a la siguiente, y última, clase del día.

La hora pasó muy deprisa y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se encontró alimentándose como un autómata en el Gran Salón y rodeado de multitud de voces excitadas. Idiotas... cómo se notaba que no eran sus vidas las que pendían de un hilo; y, aun así, nadie se paró a desearle suerte. Nadie, salvo Fred y George – que habían apostado por él y querían verle ganar a toda costa – y por supuesto Hermione. Para su mala suerte los gemelos, en lugar de distraerle, se marcharon rápido tras la pista de Bagman, para sorpresa de éste, y lo dejaron a solas con Hermione. Finalmente, cuando ya se iban todos hacia el estadio, le habló Neville.

—Buena suerte Harry.

Él simplemente asintió, algo resentido con Neville. ¿Cuántas veces le había defendido de Malfoy y su banda de esbirros? Y Neville ni siquiera le había hablado en casi 15 días desde que su nombre salió del cáliz. Algo en su cara debió de dejarle claro sus pensamientos porque Neville se mostró tremendamente culpable pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Bagman volvió a aparecer con un saco y acompañado de todos los otros campeones. Nada más llegar a la caseta de los campeones se cambió el uniforme por otro uniforme rojo y negro con su apellido en la espalda y unas botas negras. Se encogió de hombros, al menos saldría con algo de ropa nueva. Nada más pensarlo se acordó de la ropa de los Dursley y decidió que debería hacer algo al respecto. Más adelante. Cuando no estuviera en peligro inminente de muerte.

—¡Muy bien! Un dragón para cada uno —dijo nada más empezar y Harry vio palidecer a Cedric de reojo con indiferencia—. Cada dragón guardará en su nido un huevo dorado. Si quieren pasar a la siguiente prueba, la única pista será el huevo. Ahora...

Alzó la bolsa y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él habló. —¿Puedo?

Bagman parecía sorprendido, pero asintió. Él, que había visto los cuatro dragones en una de sus múltiples expediciones por la noche, sabía que el Colacuerno era el más puntiagudo y el más grande. Sin duda iba a intentar zafarse de él. Removió unos segundos y acabó escogiendo uno bastante liso. Con una sonrisa tremendamente aliviada miró al Galés Verde Común. Era, indudablemente, el más pequeño. Seguidamente Fleur metió la mano y sacó al Hocicorto Sueco, luego Cedric con su Bola de Fuego Chino y Viktor... el Colacuerno Húngaro.

Mientras los otros se preparaban él miró por una rendija de la tienda. Por primera vez en días se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había ignorado a toda la población de Hogwarts con su afán por estudiar y no hacer caso a idiotas que pretendían herirle. Ni siquiera Rita Skeeter había publicado algo dramático de él porque se había centrado en Krum, alguien internacionalmente también conocido; por no hablar de Fleur, alguien a quiénes muchas mujeres eran capaces de odiar sin más por su belleza. De él y de Cedric apenas había escrito 5 líneas, y ya le parecía demasiado.

Fleur, quién no había abierto la boca, se alisó la coleta alta y se quitó el polvo inexistente de la túnica azul. Poco tiempo después, antes de que Bagman diera el visto bueno, Filch prendió el cañón que resonó de improvisto por toda la tienda. Asustándolos más de lo que ya estaban. Sin poder contenerse, Harry miró como Fleur encantaba al Hocicorto con su magia natural y éste caía poco a poco rendido. Con paso ligero se acercó y cogió el huevo cuando el dragón roncó y una bocanada de fuego salió de sus narices gigantescas, prendiendo fuego la túnica de Fleur. Por suerte para ella no fue nada.

—Le toca, señor Potter —le confirmó Bagman, como si no lo supiera, y ambos se pararon junto a la puerta a ver las puntuaciones de Fleur. Un 37, no estaba mal.

Sonó el silbato y una vez más el cañón se disparó. Vio al dragón, verde y brillante, a lo lejos. Estaba erguido sobre un nido de huevos y, con la luz del sol, vio el brillo llamativo del huevo dorado. No tardó ni tres segundos en hechizar su ropa contra el fuego e intentar invocar el huevo sin éxito, seguidamente, todavía desde la puerta – el dragón no parecía dispuesto a dejar su nido ni para atacar a un intruso – empezó a inundar parte del estadio. En menos de tres minutos el agua ya había llegado al nido, rozando las patas del dragón.

—_Serpensortia_.

De su varita aparecieron cinco enormes anacondas de 10 metros cada una y, cuando se giraron a mirarle, las hechizó contra el fuego y les susurró una orden:

—_Vosssotras cuatro atad y dissstraed al dragón. Tú llévame al nido._

Sin recibir respuesta alguna las anacondas se metieron en el agua y nadaron rápidamente hasta el dragón, cada vez más nervioso. Las vio, fascinado, lanzarse con sus grandes y voluminosos cuerpos contra el dragón, siseando furiosamente. Dos de ellas enrollándose entorno a las patas traseras mientras las otras dos mordían con las fauces abiertas de par en par la cabeza y las alas; el dragón trató de zafarse pero acabó cayendo al agua donde, a pesar de no poder ahogarse debido a su tamaño, se asustó y olvidó el nido completamente mientras luchaba por salir del agua. La anaconda restante se deslizó dando un rodeo, con él agarrado, por el agua tan rápido como corta un rayo el aire. Los bramidos del dragón eran aterradores pero el fuego no les hacía nada a sus conjuros ni a las anacondas sumergidas en el agua. Cogió el huevo mientras el Galés Común atacaba, partiendo en dos a una de sus anacondas, y se deslizó de nuevo al agua. Entonces, cuando ya estaba suficientemente lejos del peligro, su alivio le permitió escuchar las voces incrédulas, sorprendidas y algunas maravilladas de los espectadores.

—¡Semejante ataque! ¡Nunca imaginé usar serpientes contra un dragón!

—¡Eso solo es obra de un mago oscuro! —susurró bastante alto uno de los Hufflepuff pero muchos otros no parecían compartir su opinión.

—¡Cállate Smith! —gruñó un Gryffindor a su espalda y los Hufflepuff se callaron de repente al verse rodeados por sus compañeros de Casa, mucho menos escrupulosos a la hora de usar los puños y las varitas en público.

Entró en la tienda y deshizo todos sus hechizos. El dragón, intacto de las patas a la cabeza, se enroscó entorno al nido mucho más calmado al ver que no habían sufrido ni ella ni los huevos daño alguno. Casi parecía confundida, mirando sin comprender qué había pasado.

—¡Impresionante! —la voz de Bagman resonó por todo el estadio y algunos gritaron de contento mientras que los Slytherin se mantuvieron extrañamente callados—. ¡Potter ha usado un conjuro y varios hechizos: el más claro _Aguamenti _y varios hechizos contra el fuego! ¿Y bien? ¿Puntuaciones?

Poco a poco las varitas se alzaron: 10, 10, 10, 10 y 5. A pesar de todo Karkaroff parecía impresionado a regañadientes mientras los otros hablaban animadamente del poco daño que había sufrido el dragón y del espectáculo que la lucha entre especies había producido. Por suerte nadie le había escuchado hablar parsel así que todos pensaban que eran conjuros normales. Atacar a un dragón con anacondas era inusual pero no algo extraño en cuanto a la magia se refiere.

—¡Ha sido fantástico Harry! —gritó Hermione cuando le encontró en la biblioteca casi una hora más tarde—. ¿Dónde has estado? Creí que te quedarías a ver a Cedric y a Krum.

—Paso —sacudió él la cabeza y rodó los ojos—. Allí estaba merodeando Skeeter y no quería que me cogiera para hacerme una entrevista estando solo en la tienda.

Hermione asintió, aplacada. —Cedric ha sido capaz de pasar con unas transformaciones al Bola de Fuego pero se ha quemado un brazo cuando ya escapaba con el huevo. Krum ha tenido que cegar al dragón y el pobre ha aplastado a varios huevos.

—Pero ha conseguido el premio, ¿no?

—Sí, pero recibió un coletazo del Colacuerno. Creo que tiene varias costillas rotas, una pierna y la escápula derecha, según escuché decir a Madam Pomphrey.

—Pues yo he estado acabando la redacción de Transfiguración —le dijo, entregándole el pergamino a la ya mano tendida de Hermione.

—¿Ves que bien Harry? Solo tenemos que hacer tres trabajos más y tendremos todo el fin de semana para estudiar Runas. Por cierto, ¿has abierto ya el huevo?

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos al recordar los chillidos que propinó éste al ser abierto. —Va a ser más difícil de averiguar que los dragones, eso seguro.


	2. El nuevo orden de su vida

**CAPÍTULO 2: El nuevo orden de su vida**

**2 de Diciembre, Sábado**

La semana había pasado rapidísima. Sin la presión constante y aplastante de la primera prueba del torneo era capaz de concentrarse en sus estudios.

—La segunda prueba es el 24 de Febrero así que tengo bastante tiempo —dijo él a Hermione una tarde. Neville, que se había unido a su grupo de estudio ya que no congeniaba bien con Dean, Seamus o Ron, solamente asintió—. Digo, si empiezo a averiguar la pista al volver de las vacaciones aun así tendré un mes y medio por delante para prepararme.

Hermione le miró con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. —¿Y qué pasa si no resuelves la pista? ¿Qué pasa si no te da tiempo?

—Vamos Hermione, Harry no es tonto y además también nos tiene a nosotros, ¿no? ¡Además, va primero en el torneo! —intentó calmarla Neville y Hermione suspiró pero dejó correr el tema.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa al ver que Neville, con su temperamento calmado, era capaz de suavizar el temperamento explosivo de su amiga. Congeniaban realmente bien, pensó en silencio. Sus pensamientos de nuevo giraron en torno a la estúpida gala que tenía que asistir el día 25. Para colmo debía comenzar el baile con los otros campeones así que _tenía_ que tener una pareja para el baile; era obligatorio. Neville, después del anunciamiento, le preguntó si le importaría que se lo pidiera a Hermione. Él, sorprendido, lo negó preguntándose si todos pensaban que había algo entre Hermione y él. No es que no le pareciera una buena chica pero realmente no había química entre ambos; si tenía que poner nombre a su relación sería mejores amigos tirando a hermanos. Merlín sabía que Hermione le aguantaba como si fueran familia.

—¿Por qué no vas con Ginny? Sé que quiere asistir al baile y también que le gustaría que fueras tú —le dijo Hermione en un susurro, después de todo estaban en la biblioteca.

—¿Eso te lo ha dicho o lo has deducido tú? —preguntó él, con una mueca. Ginny no le gustaba de esa forma. Es más, a veces sus miradas de soslayo le ponían muy nervioso. Parecía... _hambrienta_.

—¿Entonces con quién piensas ir? —refutó ella, y Neville miró de uno a otro—. No quieres ir con chicas mayores.

—¡Sería ridículo!

—Tampoco quieres ir con ninguna Slytherin.

—No es que me importe que sean de Slytherin pero tengo suficiente con ser el campeón más joven de la historia que _no _puso su nombre en el cáliz.

—Tampoco quieres ir con ninguna de Hufflepuff.

—¡Toda la Casa se giró contra mí cuando pensaron que quería robarle fama a Cedric! Por no hablar de cómo hablaron de mí a mis espaldas en segundo curso...

—Como si necesitarás más fama... —musitó Neville, sin darse cuenta.

Hermione bufó. —Tampoco quieres ir con Parvati o Lavander.

Él la miró significativamente y Hermione sonrió. —Solo me faltaba eso. No quiero pasarme toda la noche hablando de tonterías ni bailando. Sin contar que seguro que aparece un nuevo rumor sobre si estoy con una de ellas o no.

—Lo dicho, solo te queda Ravenclaw o alumnas de cursos anteriores.

—Y sería raro que fueras con una de segundo o primer curso —intercedió Neville.

—_Lo dicho:_ estoy perdido.

—No, simplemente tienes que elegir a una chica de tercero de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw o a alguna de cuarto de Ravenclaw.

—Eso reduce mucho el listado.

—Lo pensaré —finalizó la conversación él.

Al final decidió hacer una lista de chicas que cumplían los requerimientos de Hermione y descubrió que era corta. Tan corta que eliminó directamente a Ginny y luego pasó a eliminar a aquellas que alguna vez le miraron mal o hablaron mal de él. Era poco alentador, pensó deprimido, que solo quedara Luna Lovegood de casi 25 chicas. Aunque claro, en algún momento de su historia en Hogwarts todos, salvo personas contadas con una sola mano, se habían deshecho en insultos en su contra. Esa misma tarde decidió preguntarle a Luna si quería ir al baile con él.

—¡Claro, por qué no! —le contestó y pareció mucho más lúcida que otras veces que la había visto flotando por los pasillos.

—¡Fantástico! —contestó él aliviado—. ¿Tienes algún vestido o quieres que vayamos a mirar mañana a Hogsmeade?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Tendré que comprar uno. En nuestra lista no aparecía nada de vestido.

—Eso es porque solo a partir de cuarto se puede acceder al baile, a no ser que seas un acompañante —lo sabía bien porque Hermione le había preguntado a McGonagall.

—Entonces será un gran placer acompañarte Harry.

Él sonrió al ver que realmente sus palabras eran sinceras. Quizás no fuera tan malo ir a la gala con Luna; a lo mejor podía hacer un nuevo y verdadero amigo.

—¿Nos vemos mañana a las nueve en las puertas principales?

—Claro. Hasta mañana Harry.

—Hasta mañana Luna —sonrió de nuevo.

**3 de Diciembre, Domingo**

Hermione y Neville parecían sorprendidos de su cita para el baile pero no estaban disgustados. Luna, al contrario de lo que muchos decían, no estaba loca ni era una lunática. Harry empezaba a creer que tenía algún tipo de poder especial porque, de vez en cuando, Luna le advertía de pequeñas cosas que luego resultaban pasando de verdad. Mezcladas entre sus criaturas fantásticas y su rostro soñador había casi premoniciones. Después de varias de sus advertencias una de ellas le dejó confuso.

—El huevo de sirena quiere nadar, Harry.

Horas más tarde, cuando por fin Hermione y Luna habían comprado el traje, se encontraron en las Tres Escobas donde Neville hablaba excitado sobre nuevas semillas de Mimbulus Mimbletonia y él jugueteaba con la cartera de cuero negra llena de hechizos de extensibilidad tamaño extra grande y encantamientos contra robos. El mayor descubrimiento no había sido la cartera sino las plumas encantadas – una de ellas el Vuelapluma – que según el dependiente era capaz de escribir lo que uno estaba pensando en ese instante. Con esa pluma podría escribir una redacción en la mitad de tiempo, tan solo tendría que hacer un primer borrador con la misma pluma y, una vez editado, leer el borrador para redactar el trabajo acabado. ¡Como no se le había ocurrido a Hermione antes era un sacrilegio!

—Esas plumas cuestan 20 galeones, Harry —le informó Hermione inspeccionando la pluma de águila que había comprado—. ¿Sabes que 20 galeones son poco más de 300 libras? Simplemente es un gasto que pocos pueden permitirse. Con esos galeones puedes comprar 20 libros, o más, en Flourish y Botts.

—Lo bueno es que las plumas mágicas tienen hechizos auto-reparables, tinta infinita y garantía de 100 años —se encogió de hombros Neville con expresión anhelante—. Si yo tuviera una buena paga podría permitirme una pero mi abuela solo me da 5 galeones al mes y siempre me acompaña a hacer las compras de curso así que...

Harry, no obstante, ya sabía que podía regalarles a sus amigos. Aun así, las palabras de Hermione le dieron otra idea. ¿Unos 20 galeones eran 300 libras? Tendría en su cuenta más de 100000 galeones y si podía invertir algo en el mundo muggle quizás podría aumentar su fortuna. Después de todo, le quedaban 3 años por delante y no quería gastar la fortuna de sus padres. Además, con tan solo 20 galeones podría comprarse un armario entero muggle si lo deseaba. Las cosas estaban pintando mejor de lo esperado. Realmente tenía que ponerse al día de muchas cosas, se dijo, viendo que eso debería haberlo sabido hacía años.

—¿No tendrás por ahí libros de introducción al mundo mágico, no? —le preguntó esa misma tarde, mientras hacían un descanso de su trabajo de Encantamientos.

Hermione le miró fijamente y, sin decir nada, le sacó 4 libros de su cartera. —¡Tendrías que haberlos leído hace mucho Harry!

—Lo sé...

Lo cierto es que había estado tan emocionado por dejar el mundo muggle donde solamente convivía con los Dursley que apenas había preguntado qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde y porqué. Era un idiota de remate. No tenía ni idea de las cosas más simples del mundo mágico y ahora volvía a sentirse avergonzado porque, a pesar de que sus padres eran mago y brujo respectivamente, él bien podría ser un nacido de muggles. No sabía nada. ¡Ni siquiera cuánto era un galeón en libras, por lo visto! Esa misma noche, antes de ir a dormir, empezó a leerse el pequeño libro de _Introducción al mundo mágico: cómo dejar de ser un estúpido muggle. _Aguantó una risa al imaginar lo que debió costarle a Hermione, siendo nacida de muggles, comprar ese libro. El primer capítulo trataba sobre objetos, animales y cosas mágicas que un muggle creía fantasía. El segundo era sobre la vida de una familia mágica normal; incluyendo la moneda mágica y otra serie de cosas como el transporte. El tercero era de fiestas y celebraciones mágicas. El cuarto sobre las ramas de la magia y las diferentes salidas profesionales. El quinto sobre las escuelas de magia en el mundo. El sexto, y último capítulo, era sobre los lugares mágicos del mundo.

Tan fascinado estaba que no tardó ni dos horas en leerse el libro entero. Para cuando apagó la luz ya era media noche.

**6 de Diciembre, Miércoles**

—Es increíble, Harry —le felicitó Hermione, viendo las 17 redacciones que ya había hecho de Runas—. Me estoy empezando a dar cuenta que se te dan muy bien las lenguas, ¿lo sabías? Has memorizado prácticamente todas las runas y su significado.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Es más fácil memorizar que entender. Lo difícil es saber cómo conectan unas con otras, pero si sabes qué significa cada una es como escribir.

—Sí pero hacer una secuencia rúnica no solamente es _escribir_ se debe tener un objetivo en mente, debes estudiarlo antes y, sin embargo, para ti es como... como...

—Natural —intercedió Luna, que había empezado a estudiar con ellos en la biblioteca por las tardes—. Neville entiende las plantas, Harry escribe secuencias rúnicas y tú eres un genio con los números y descifrando cartas de aritmancia.

Hermione suspiró pero asintió. Harry no veía el problema. Lo que podía comprender era porque Hermione era muy buena en Aritmancia y se le daba peor Runas. Aritmancia estaba sujeta a cartas numéricas – multitud de ellas y todas muy complicadas – mientras que Runas, aunque tenía algunas restricciones, era casi ilimitado. Se trataba de usar el instinto, el conocimiento de runas y la creatividad. Ese era un gran problema de Hermione, que a veces era demasiado estricta consigo misma y con seguir las reglas. Él, sin embargo, no estaba sujeto a ellas porque le parecían ridículas. ¿Desde cuándo la magia tenía reglas? ¡Si rompía cada segundo varias leyes de la física con su mera existencia!

No obstante, ya había acabado con dos tercios de los libros y las notas de Hermione del curso pasado. En tan solo 3 semanas, usando el gira tiempos y estudiando los fines de semana, sabía que podía acabar con lo que quedaba. Tal y como había dicho Hermione, era mayoritariamente introducción y memorizar. Esa misma noche, cuando fue directo al dormitorio, dispuesto a empezar el siguiente libro _Una genealogía de magos, _se topó en lo alto de las escaleras con Ron, que salía del dormitorio. Ahorrándose una maldición por no haber recordado usar el mapa, como había estado haciendo hasta ahora para evitar a todos, miró a su antiguo amigo en silencio. Todavía recordaba cómo se suponía que debía informarle de los dragones y ni siquiera se había molestado en avisar a Hermione para que _ella_ le avisara a él. Había sido Neville, en uno de esos momentos en que todos se olvidan de que está presente en la habitación, quién había escuchado a Ron y se lo había comentado a Hermione y _ella_ le había avisado a él.

Recordando esto entró en la habitación sin mediar palabra. No obstante, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta ésta se volvió a abrir y entró Ron.

—¿No vas a dejar que me disculpe? —preguntó enfadado, mirándole desde el marco.

—¿Disculparte? ¿Ahora? —preguntó retóricamente él, incrédulo y luego empezó ordenar sus cosas en la mesita con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Si hubieras querido disculparte de verdad has tenido todas las horas de la comida y la cena que, por cierto, tomamos en la misma mesa, y ni siquiera me has dirigido una palabra.

Ron se puso colorado del enfado y la vergüenza. —¿Pretendías que me disculpara delante de todos?

Harry le lanzó una mirada asqueada. —Podrías haberme mandado una nota en clase, diciéndome que necesitabas hablar conmigo o podrías haberme despertado cuando todos dormían una noche. ¡Hay mil maneras Ron!

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Tú me has estado ignorando!

Él se sentó en la cama, incrédulo y exhausto. —No te he estado ignorando a ti, Ron. He estado ignorando a todos. Estoy harto, harto de que me den la espalda. Y tú... se suponía que eras mi mejor amigo y a la mínima de cambio me culpaste de algo que no hice, a pesar de saber cómo soy realmente. No me dijiste lo de los dragones, ni me defendiste ante aquellos que me insultaban, ni me pediste perdón. Ahora me echas en cara que yo te ignore, como si fueras tú la víctima, y yo ya estoy harto de dejar que me pisoteen. ¿Me entiendes? Hogwarts es una escuela y voy a estudiar. No voy a ser el chivo expiatorio de nadie.

Ron se quedó callado, mirándole. Cuando no supo qué contestar y el silencio se alargó demasiado sacudió la cabeza y se fue. Harry sabía que no estaba enfadado, pero Ron parecía no poder afrontar la situación. Algo en Harry había cambiado y Ron no había estado allí para presenciarlo; ahora no podía venir y esperar que todo fuera igual. Porque realmente no lo era. Con un sentimiento de distanciamiento cada vez más grande entre ambos sabía que, o bien Ron hacía algo por enmendar sus errores y sus problemas de celos, o bien ya no serían más que conocidos. Entonces recordó la Madriguera y supo que, sin Ron para invitarle, no la volvería a pisar. Estaría todo el santo verano con los Dursley y se preguntó por qué debería hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer caso a Dumbledore y quedarse con una familia con la que se odiaban mutuamente? ¿Y la casa de sus padres? ¿No estaría en pie? Cuando más aprendía y pensaba más cosas tenía que resolver. Sacó la libreta muggle que los padres de Hermione le habían regalado y en una de las últimas páginas apuntó una lista:

1\. Comprar un nuevo armario muggle.

2\. Invertir algo de dinero en el mundo muggle.

3\. Buscar la propiedad de mis padres.

4\. Buscar un lugar alternativo para vivir.

Si no podía vivir en la casa de sus padres no pensaba vivir con los Dursley, estaba decidido. Preferiría acampar en un bosque que quedarse tres meses encerrado en Privet Drive número 4. Además, de esa forma podría hacer todos sus deberes a tiempo, comprar su nuevo vestuario e ir a donde le viniera en gana. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort y sus esbirros no pensarían en buscarle en el mundo muggle. Cada vez que le daba más vueltas se daba cuenta que tenía más sentido dejar a los Dursley definitivamente. No obstante, si Dumbledore se enteraba que planeaba dejarlos seguramente le forzaría a vivir con ellos. Eso significaba varias cosas. La primera era que no podía decírselo a nadie; Hermione ya fue una vez a McGonagall con su Firebolt sin avisarle tan siquiera. No, estaba claro que en esto estaba solo. Como solía pasar.

Según lo que había leído en el primer libro de introducción había tiendas de campaña mágicas mucho más grandes por dentro y más completas de la que usó ese mismo verano con los Weasley. Si podía conseguir una estaría salvado. Con un gran suspiro y dolor de cabeza dejó de pensar en todo y se durmió.

**9 de Diciembre, Sábado**

—Lo has captado muy rápido, Harry —la voz suave y dulce de Luna Lovegood le dijo.

—Eso es gracias a ti —y luego sacó la lengua burlonamente 3a Hermione, que miraba en los brazos de Neville.

—No es mi culpa que casi me partieras el pie, Harry —bromeó Hermione y continuó bailando con Neville, practicando el waltz.

—Deberías quitarte esas horribles gafas, ¿sabías? —interrumpió de repente Luna y él tropezó—. No podrás ver a los Wrackspurts.

Hermione hizo un sonido de reproche pero Neville rápidamente bailó más para allá. Esa era otra de las cualidades de Luna: ver criaturas míticas. Claro que solamente las veía ella. Era por eso por lo que Hermione creía que eran simplemente una fantasía; Harry creía que Luna enmascaraba sus sentimientos y sus palabras premonitorias con ellas, así nadie parecía creerle. Fuera como fuera, Luna tenía razón: sus gafas eran horribles.

—¿No podría corregir mi visión?

—No lo creo, por ahora; si es posible debe ser un secreto muy bien guardado.

—Aun así, puedes ponerte lentillas mágicas —le dijo Neville, para la sorpresa de Harry y Hermione. Los miró con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué? No a todos los sangre pura les gusta llevar gafas.

—¿Y dónde las podría encontrar?

—Las venden en St. Mungo —contestó, dándole una vuelta a Hermione—. Lo sé porque visito a mis padres frecuentemente y... bueno.

—Ya...

Entonces Luna le forzó a dar una vuelta, con la que acabó tropezando. —Debes cubrir tus deslices, Harry.

—Lo intentaré —le prometió con un suspiro.

Horas más tarde, después de acabar la última redacción de la semana, Harry se acostó cansado en la cama. Realmente bailar durante horas era agotador. Con un suspiro se quedó mirando a la nada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el brillo dorado del huevo. Era grande y pesado, y tenía pinturas grabadas en él. Lo examinó detalladamente por primera vez. Era una especie de dibujo sobre una ciudad. La llave en la parte superior parecía una pata de lechuza; lo sabía porque las de Hedwig era idénticas y llevaba viéndolas cuatro años. Sin duda alguna la pista no estaba en el exterior, ¿si no para qué podía abrirse? Con otro suspiro sacó su varita y silenció el huevo y, por si acaso, también silenció el dormitorio entero. Lo abrió. El huevo era más impresionante si cabe por dentro. Era como un huevo de cristal, no era transparente pero tampoco era opaco. Le recordaba a algo... Estaba lleno de burbujas, pero no de jabón, eran burbujas de aire. ¡Un acuario! Había visto uno en el despacho del Director de su antigua escuela en Little Whinging. ¿Pero qué tenía eso que ver? La pista estaba relacionada con agua, ¿podría ser el Lago Negro? ¿Pero el qué? Tenía que haber algo más; y entonces lo recordó:

—El huevo de sirena quiere nadar.

Luna era un genio.

—¡Así que era eso! —exclamó Hermione pero estaba mirando especulativamente a Luna. Por una vez su expresión no era de exasperación sino de incredulidad—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Luna se encogió de hombros y todos supieron que no iba a decir nada más. Neville chasqueó los dedos de repente y cogió su mochila. Ésta, al igual que las otras, tenía un encantamiento de expansibilidad. Según Neville había sido de su madre, su abuela se la había entregado en primero.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Gillyweed! —dijo e incluso Hermione parecía confusa. Se sonrojó—. Como sabéis me gusta la Herbología así que días después de la clase del Profesor Moody, la del... Aquella que nos enseñó las Maldiciones Imperdonables... me entregó este libro como disculpa.

—_Las plantas acuáticas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades _—leyó Hermione, cogiendo el gran tomo y abriéndolo.

Harry cogió el tomo cuando se lo entregó Hermione y leyó la página. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Si pudiera conseguir dos tomas en lugar de una para estar más seguro podría respirar bajo agua y, al contrario que una transformación o un encantamiento – que todavía no había conseguido descubrir – esto le permitiría nadar más rápido. Ahora solo faltaba pensar qué era lo que iban a quitarle. ¿Un objeto? ¿Pero el qué? Cualquier libro podría volver a comprarlo lo que lo eliminaba como la cosa que más echaría en falta.

—Una persona.

—¡Pues claro! —pensó en voz alta—. Una persona, si está muerta, no puede volver a la vida. Esa es la pista.

—¿No creerás que van en serio, no? —preguntó dubitativo Neville, mirando cada cara.

—No tengo ni idea pero espero que no —contestó él, pero ya estaba pensando en investigar el lago para ver qué le deparaba ahí dentro.

Esa misma noche apuntó algo más en su lista.

5\. Ir a St. Mungo a por lentillas y un chequeo médico.

**12 de Diciembre, Martes**

—Hermione —llamó de repente Ron, a dos metros de distancia rodeado de Dean y Seamus—. Tú eres una chica.

Su rostro era de chiste; parecía haber descubierto una verdad universal. Era como si le hubieran abofeteado con un pescado vivo. Hermione se giró lentamente con el rostro cada vez más enfadado y Harry supo por qué lo decía. Parvati y Lavander, que separaban a Ron y a los otros de Neville, Hermione y él, parecían estar cuchicheando sobre el baile. Lavander, al parecer, iba a ir con Seamus. Parvati, al contrario, todavía no había conseguido elegir a su pareja pero, por sus miradas de indiferencia, no pensaba ir con Ron.

—¡Muy listo Ronald! —le espetó Hermione, cortando su conversación sobre cuándo ponerse a estudiar Historia de la magia para los exámenes—. Solo has tardado cuatro años en darte cuenta.

—Entonces no te importará ir conmigo al baile —sonrió beatíficamente Ron y los demás callaron impresionados. ¿Era idiota?—. Digo, para una chica es humillante no tener pareja.

—¿¡Perdona!? —siseó en voz baja Parvati, puesto que hasta hacia un momento había estado hablando de su falta de cita para el baile.

—Igualmente ya voy con alguien —cortó Hermione, girándole el rostro pero Ron bufó divertido.

—¿Ah, sí? No hace falta que mientas.

—¡Por qué iba a mentir! ¡Te he dicho que voy con alguien al baile y punto! —cogió sus cosas y se levantó—. Nos vemos en la biblioteca chicos.

Harry y Neville se quedaron allí terminándose el postre. Ron, mientras tanto, le miraba con mala cara.

—¿Vais juntos?

Harry le miró incrédulo. —¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

Si Hermione no quería que Ron supiera la verdad él no pensaba decir nada. Esa misma tarde, después de hacer los respectivos trabajos de la semana todavía por hacer, fue directo al lago. Al ver a Krum delante decidió esconderse y, para su poca sorpresa, le vio entrar en el lago y nadar hasta desaparecer. Cuando vio que no iba a poder hacer nada sin delatar su presencia se volvió de nuevo al castillo, con tan mala pata que encontró a Malfoy en uno de los pasillos.

—¡Eh, Potter! ¿No te cansas de desaparecer cada día? —le preguntó burlonamente y él simplemente le alzó una ceja.

—Me canso de ver tu cara, Malfoy.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —le persiguió Malfoy, acompañado de sus siempre presentes montañas de carne—. Te estoy hablando.

—Pues habla.

—_¡Densaugeo!_

Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse, se lanzó a un lado y el hechizo chocó contra alguien más desafortunado. Se giró a mirar a Malfoy, que parecía palidecer al ver a Moody corretear hasta allí con su pata de palo. No sabía por qué pero la chica llorando con sus enormes dientes, el rostro pálido y horrorizado de Malfoy y el sonido de la pata de palo a lo pirata de Moody le pareció tremendamente cómico y tuvo que apartar su cara para reírse en su túnica.

—¡MALFOY! ¡Lanzando hechizos por la espalda, sabandija!

—¡Yo no he sido!

Harry suprimió otra risa y se marchó en medio de la conmoción. Los lloros de la niña de segundo curso llamaron la atención de todos y pronto se formó un espectáculo. Lo último que vio de lejos fue a Malfoy convertirse en un hurón blanco y caer en los pantalones de Goyle. Sin ganas de ponerse a estudiar esa tarde fue directo al séptimo piso, quizás podría explorar la Sala que Viene y Va. Entonces, mientras subía las escaleras tuvo una genial idea. ¡Pues claro! Si la habitación podía proporcionarle cualquier cosa, ¿por qué no una tienda de campaña? Le había dicho Dobby que allí se guardaban todos los objetos dejados atrás o perdidos en Hogwarts. Quizás había algo interesante allí. Se hechizó invisible y se puso el falsoscopio en el bolsillo. Desde hacía días estaba seguro de que alguien no paraba de vigilarle. Según Sirius, en su única conversación por chimenea, Karkaroff era un mortífago y más de una vez le había visto mirándole. Más valía prevenir que curar. Por suerte, al llegar a su destino el falsoscopio no chilló ni una sola vez.

La puerta apareció por arte de magia y cuando la abrió se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. Había una verdadera fortuna de objetos... que sirvieran para algo ya era otra cosa. Ahora mucho más excitado y lleno de energía se arremangó las mangas y empezó a caminar. Pero por más que caminaba la habitación parecía continuar y continuar. Al final, cansado, se decidió por pedir ayuda de la sala. Por arte de magia, todos los objetos desaparecieron salvo los libros. Cogió uno y se quedó de piedra al ver que era _Alquimia y todos los secretos habidos y por haber_. Otros estaban en varios idiomas, algunos ya los tenía y otros desconocía su origen. A simple vista debería haber miles de libros, ¿cómo demonios los iba a sacar de la habitación? De repente, apareció un baúl mágico grande y negro. Tenía cuatro candados y parecía pesar una barbaridad. Por suerte, ahora sabía cómo empequeñecer y hacer ligeros como una pluma los objetos que quisiera. Cuando tocó el primer candado se escuchó un clic y el baúl pareció crecer delante de sus ojos. La tapa se abrió y, al asomarse, vio el interior iluminado de una especie de librería vacía. Era como asomarse a un pozo y ver, a lo lejos, una habitación: parecía pequeña pero solamente era un efecto óptico producido por la distancia.

Cogió un libro cualquiera y lo dejó caer. Con la boca abierta vio como parecía volar hasta una estantería, colocándose en perfecta posición. El polvo que lo cubría desapareció a la nada.

—¡Esto es perfecto! —gritó en la soledad de la Sala que Viene y Va.

Con su varita levitó los libros y observó como desaparecían dentro del baúl. En pocos minutos la habitación se quedó vacía y el baúl, una vez tocó el candado, volvió a su estado original. Jugueteando con el baúl comprobó que el segundo cajón era como un boticario enorme, también vacío, el tercer y cuarto cajón eran un armario ropero y una especie de trastero respectivamente. Concentrándose, la habitación le proporcionó todos los ingredientes de pociones y las pociones guardadas allí. Había un enorme armario lleno de botes antiguos y precisamente etiquetados y varias mesas llenas de ingredientes y estanterías con hierbas secas colgando. ¡Incluso había un árbol enorme que debía haber crecido con la magia de Hogwarts! Cada vez estaba más sorprendido de las posibilidades de la sala y, con el tiempo que pasaba, más convencido de aprovechar al máximo la grandeza de ésta.

Los ingredientes que estaban podridos, que eran pocos considerando los encantamientos de preservación, fueron eliminados por la sala y los que quedaron fueron levitados al baúl – cuyo interior era un espacio parecido a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, grande y organizado – y pronto no había nada en el interior salvo los muebles vacíos y el árbol.

El oro, las joyas, las escobas, algunos muebles, cubertería, platos y cálices, objetos mágicos como armas, telescopios, cuerdas, cadenas, relojes... y los cuadros que le gustaron fueron a parar al gran trastero, ordenados mágicamente. Las ropas fueron divididas en dos montones; los que le gustaban fueron a parar al ropero, los que no desaparecieron a la nada. Poco a poco la habitación inicial donde había convivido todo durante siglos se fue reduciendo. Todo aquello maligno o maldito había sido filtrado por la sala así que sabía que todo lo que estaba guardando era de fiar. Al final, preguntó por aquello por lo que había venido y aparecieron allí más de diez tiendas de campaña y se preguntó en qué momento Hogwarts había utilizado tantas tiendas. ¿Quizás en uno de los antiguos torneos? Dos de ellas estaban rotas y la sala las eliminó al pensar en "tiendas de campaña mágicas que funcionan". Ninguna de ellas estaba montada pero, por lo que podía ver, parecía que una de ellas era más grande que las otras. De repente apareció una hoja de pergamino.

—Las campañas mágicas de Smith & Gambol se alzan mágicamente con un simple hechizo en menos de tres segundos: _Supra,_ ¡y adentro! —leyó él, viendo los dibujos que se movían en el panfleto amarillento. Se encogió de hombros—. _¡Supra!_

La tienda a la que estaba apuntando empezó a levantarse y, como si la estuvieran montando un par de duendecillos invisibles, las cuerdas se estiraron de una parte y luego la otra, y los postes se pusieron rectos. Tal y como decía el anuncio, en menos de tres segundos la tienda estaba montada y una vez más libre de polvo. Miró de nuevo el panfleto y leyó los cuidados de la tienda y cómo rehechizarla para que se auto mantuviera. Después de lanzar los hechizos adecuados y ver cómo brillaba azul como decía el panfleto, entró. Si la tienda de los Weasley le había parecido maravillosa esta era increíble. Tenía tres plantas y la decoración era exquisita. Las paredes eran de color crema, los muebles de color caoba y el suelo era de madera oscura. El techo era una especie de réplica del Gran Salón pero, en lugar de mostrar el cielo actual estaba encantado para mostrar el sol radiante y un par de blancas nubes pasajeras.

En la primera planta había un gran comedor y un salón igual de grandes. También había un baño completo, un lavadero mediano y la cocina, que era grande y espaciosa. En la segunda planta había dos habitaciones el triple de grandes que su habitación en Privet Drive, un baño completo también, un trastero y un despacho con una librería pequeña. Por último, en la tercera planta, había dos habitaciones medianas, así como un baño idéntico al de la planta anterior y otras dos habitaciones algo más grandes con un baño mediano cada una. Lo único que no tenía y, quizás, podría echar uno en falta era un laboratorio de pociones pero claro... hacer pociones peligrosas en una tienda de campaña mágica quizás no era prudente. Miró las habitaciones y vio que, como era de esperar, estaban amuebladas también. Todas con camas grandes y mullidas, así como con su propio armario y ventanas mágicas. Algunas tenían mesita de noche y otras un baúl a los pies de la cama.

Lo que se preguntó era, ¿dónde iba a vivir? ¿Y cómo iba a esconderse de los muggles?

**17 de Diciembre, Domingo**

Trabajó en silencio en su nuevo trabajo de Pociones. Era su último trabajo para el viernes siguiente y pensaba terminarlo cuanto antes. Hermione, no obstante, estaba leyendo un libro de Aritmancia así como Neville uno de Herbología, para su poca sorpresa. Luna había salido a dar un paseo hacía rato y no parecía que iba a volver pronto. Se preguntaba si podría preguntarles de alguna manera a sus amigos sobre su problema de las vacaciones de verano pero, estaba claro, no quería mencionarles nada sobre sus planes de acampar en la intemperie. Además, ¿cómo iba a esquivar a Dumbledore durante todo el verano? Se acordaba de cómo el Ministro le había encontrado cuando hinchó a Marge en el Caldero Chorreante y se preguntaba cómo le habrían seguido. ¿Estaría marcado de alguna forma?

Además, en verano no podía usar su varita así que cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer tenía que ser ahora. Mientras pudiera. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más se daba cuenta que la mayoría de sus planes tenían que realizarse nada más acabar el verano. Si quería pasar desapercibido en el mundo muggle necesitaba un nuevo armario muggle y ahora no tenía dinero muggle encima, y tampoco dónde gastarlo. Sus estúpidas gafas solo podría quitárselas una vez visitara St. Mungo y para eso necesitaba esperar al verano, también.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —le preguntó Hermione por encima de su libro.

—Claro.

—Es la cuarta vez que suspiras en menos de diez minutos.

Decidió que contar la verdad o algo más cercano a la verdad sería más fácil para engañar a Hermione. —Solo estaba pensando en este estúpido torneo.

—No te preocupes, cuando se acabe el año todo regresará a la normalidad —le tranquilizó Hermione, dándole una palmadita en la mano.

Él no dijo nada porque realmente no quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Hasta ahora la normalidad había sido peligro de muerte cada año, notas mediocres y enfados de Ron. Por lo visto, si quería algo tendría que hacerlo él mismo. ¿Pero cómo? Merlín, se había relajado demasiado estos años. Se había vuelto demasiado complaciente. Es más, sabía cuánto había cambiado: al conocer a Hagrid. Descubrir su herencia mágica le había idiotizado. Necesitaba pensar más como Harry de Privet Drive, el que había salvado el pellejo durante 10 años y dejar de actuar como el valiente Harry Potter, el Chico-que-sobrevivió y al que todos querían. ¿Pero cómo?

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era, sin duda alguna, probar la inocencia de su padrino. De esa forma podría vivir con él y no se vería forzado a ir con los Dursley. Lo segundo que podía hacer era vengarse de los Dursley pero eso requería bastante esfuerzo con tal de reunir pruebas y, además, si se veía obligado a volver con ellos después de destrozar su reputación no quería saber lo que le harían. No, mejor olvidarse de los Dursley hasta su mayoría de edad. Por otro lado, ya había encaminado sus estudios así que eso no requería mucho esfuerzo extra para ponerse al día – salvo Runas, que solo le quedaba a penas dos capítulos del año pasado que estudiar – y sabía que podría con ello con el gira tiempos. ¡El gira tiempos!

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —le preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

—Me estaba acordando de la cara de Malfoy cuando vio las anacondas —rió él, acordándose ahora de la cara horrorizada de Malfoy al verle derrotar el dragón con un talento de Slytherin.

Neville ahogó una risa. —Sí, la verdad es que parecía haber visto un boggart.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza antes de enterrar su rostro en el libro. Pero él ya estaba pensando en cómo usar el gira tiempos en las vacaciones para comprar su nuevo armario muggle y buscar información sobre dónde acampar en las vacaciones. Podría ir a St. Mungo pero no quería imaginarse cómo sería que uno de sus yo tuviera lentillas y el otro no. ¿Crearía una paradoja? Sintió un escalofrío y descartó rápidamente la idea. Al menos algo era algo. Además, prefería no tener que pisar el Callejón Diagón a pesar de que quería ir a Gringotts a preguntar sobre la casa de sus padres.

—Es la hora de comer —les informó Luna, apareciendo horas más tarde por la puerta con los zapatos llenos de barro.

Él empezó a recoger, hambriento, y metió su redacción de pociones finalizada en el carpesano mágico que Hermione le había hecho comprar en Hogsmeade. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y necesitaba pensar en ellas. Aun así, nada más sentarse a comer Hermione silenció la mesa y se giró a mirarle.

—¿Cómo llevas lo del lago?

Él suspiró, viendo que no iba a dejarlo correr. —Lo he sobrevolado y es enorme. No podría hacer un mapa de él en todo lo que queda de tiempo. No solamente es largo y ancho sino también es profundo.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero Neville habló antes. —Entonces mejor será que te centres en los hechizos para buscar cosas.

—Pero el mejor hechizo, el Hechizo de Cuatro Puntos, solo actúa como una brújula. No podrá encontrar aquello que busca, simplemente le señalará el norte.

—Necesitaré saber dónde guardarán el objeto, o la persona —pensó en voz alta él.

—Lógicamente.

—Un momento, ¿no eran sirenas las que cantaban? —miró de uno a otro Neville, en un momento de lucidez—. ¿Y si son las sirenas las que custodiasen aquello perdido?

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente y luego miró a Harry. —¡Pues claro! Hay un pueblo de sirenas en el Lago Negro, está escrito en _Hogwarts, una historia_. Ahí debe ser, Harry. Si pudieras saber en qué sentido está el pueblo podrías localizarlo nadando, ni siquiera te haría falta el gillyweed.

—Muy lista Hermione —premió él, pensando en la canción del huevo—. En ningún momento me dice que debo poder respirar bajo el agua una hora...

—Simplemente que tienes una hora para rescatar a la persona —Hermione sacudió la cabeza riendo—. Magos, no tienen una pizca de sentido común. Tenías razón.

—Creo que me he perdido —interrumpió Neville, con expresión confundida.

Hermione rodó los ojos. —Neville, según las reglas Harry puede hacer lo que quiera, lo único que debe hacer es rescatar algo o alguien en menos de una hora. En la prueba anterior las reglas eran estas: coger el huevo llevando a la arena solo la varita. Harry podría haber matado al dragón o haber secuestrado los huevos, aunque le hubieran bajado puntos, pero no estaba fuera de las normas. No podría, por el contrario, llevar su escoba a la arena pero _sí_ invocarla con su varita porque sí que podía llevar su varita consigo a la arena. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Y ahora, mientras rescate a lo que sea en menos de una hora, podré nadar o bucear o incluso aparecerme si supiera.

—Ya veo —musitó Neville, impresionado.

—Igualmente utilizaré gillyweed pero ahora que lo sé nadaré pegado a la superficie hasta el pueblo de las sirenas.

Hermione asintió entusiasta. —Así no te toparás con los grindylows o cualquier cosa que haya ahí dentro.

—Quizás podrías hacerte invisible, así nada podría verte —le aconsejó Luna, apareciendo de golpe y haciéndole golpear con la rodilla la mesa.

—¡Luna!

—Es de mala educación chillar a la gente, Hermione.

—También lo es interrumpir una conversación —se cruzó de brazos Hermione y Luna simplemente la ignoró con su típico aire soñador y se sentó a su lado.

—No te preocupes Harry, siempre acabas sorprendiendo a la gente y esta vez no será diferente, ¿no te parece? —le habló mientras se ponía una bola de helado en su copa en lugar de tomarse un té caliente.

**20 de Diciembre, Miércoles**

—¿Ya las ha hecho todas, señor Potter? —se preguntó algo incrédula la Profesora Babbling. Ojeó las redacciones que le había mandado y luego le miró—. Las tendré todas corregidas para final de año, señor Potter. Tenga, esta es la lista de redacciones que debe hacer para alcanzar a los de cuarto curso. Estoy segura de que la señorita Granger le ayudará si tiene algún problema aunque, como sabe, estaré estas vacaciones en el castillo.

—Gracias Profesora.

—Además, le haré una pequeña prueba tal y como le dije. ¿Le va bien el día 26?

—¿En sus vacaciones? —preguntó él.

—Solo será media hora como mucho. A las nueve véngame a ver a mi clase, ya se lo indicará la señorita Granger.

—Entonces bien.

—¡Ah, y una cosa más! —le llamó Babbling y se giró para verla entregándole un libro—. Es el libro de cuarto curso. Utilícelo. También recomiendo que se compre el del año pasado.

—Gracias.

Cogió el libro que le tendía la Profesora y se fue. A pesar de que era una prueba fácil, según la Profesora, y había estado haciendo exámenes de prueba de Hermione no podía evitar sentir nerviosismo.

—Lo harás bien —le calmó Hermione con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Ya verás como no es para tanto.

—Eso espero.


	3. Tomando las riendas

**CAPÍTULO 3: Tomando las riendas**

**25 de Diciembre, Lunes**

El silencio del dormitorio no era opresivo pero tampoco era entusiasta. Seamus y Dean ya estaban vestidos y arreglados, así como Neville, que solo le estaba esperando a él. Ron, por otro lado, seguía en pijama y miraba horrorizado la ropa que su madre le había mandado. Él se encogió de hombros porque si Ron le hubiera pedido ayuda le habría mandado con George y Fred. Ellos, ahora en sexto curso, deberían poder transfigurarle la ropa en algo más normal. Como Ron seguía ignorándole, y él no pensaba mover un dedo, se calló. Neville le mandó una mirada exasperada y una sonrisita. Neville había aprendido rápido a comprenderle, aun sin abrir la boca.

—¡Huelo a mi bisabuela Tessy!

—¡Mala suerte, Ron! —estalló en carcajadas Seamus y él y Dean se fueron a por Lavander y Parvati, con quienes iban a ir al baile.

—Matadme... —gimió ensimismado en sí mismo Ron.

—Vamos Harry, no vas a ir con ese pelo, ¿no?

Él se fue directo al baño. Hermione, gracias a Dios, le había forzado a cortarse el pelo en una peluquería de Hogsmeade ese mismo sábado. Para su sorpresa resultaba que sí que existían productos mágicos capaces de domar su pelo, ¡y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! Con el cabello algo más corto y perfilando su rostro afilado y su fuerte mandíbula ahora parecía menos crío. Lo mejor de todo era que su champú y acondicionador permitían, de algún modo u otro, que su cabello se mantuviera peinado durante un día entero. Además, para su grata sorpresa, George – el mejor de los dos gemelos en Transfiguración – le había transfigurado las gafas redondas y horribles en unas rectangulares mucho menos ridículas.

—Te quedan bien esas gafas —le comentó Neville mientras se peinaba el flequillo y le miraba ponerse los zapatos negros de cuero—. Sin el marco de las gafas tu cara parece más despejada.

Harry rió. —Aun así, me gustaría comprarme unas lentillas, las gafas son un estorbo tanto para jugar a Quidditch como para defenderme en este torneo.

—Hay algunas gafas que pueden encantarse, ¿lo sabías? Como el ojo de Moody.

—¿Y las lentillas? —preguntó él, interesado.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que también. Quizás podrías comprar ambas cosas.

—Bueno, vamos tarde, deberíamos bajar ya.

—¿Cómo estoy?

—Genial, te queda bien vestir de largo Neville.

Bajaron las escaleras y fueron directos al Gran Salón, a esperar a sus parejas. A pesar de que llegaron con unos minutos de retraso tuvieron que esperar casi un cuarto de hora hasta que apareció McGonagall.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Dónde está su pareja? —luego miró a Neville, con rostro sorprendido y confundido a la vez—. ¿No será...?

—¿Eh? —preguntó, ahora siendo él el confundido. Neville le miró extrañado y entonces comprendió la situación—. ¡Oh! ¡No! Que va, Neville no es mi pareja. Estamos esperando los dos.

Neville se puso rojo de golpe y dio un paso atrás, poniendo en medio a McGonagall, quién también se sonrojó ligeramente y carraspeó.

—Ya veo. Disculpen —le dijo la Profesora y luego le miró a él—. En cuanto baje su pareja póngase tras el señor Diggory y la señorita Chang.

Asintió y luego las vio de reojo. —Ahí están.

Neville y él miraron, junto con McGonagall, como Hermione y Luna aparecían. Hermione llevaba un bonito vestido de tirantes anchos con un escote en pico modesto y una falda suelta de color azul celeste. Luna, al contrario, llevaba un vestido azul marino sin mangas con un escote modesto en forma de corazón y con un gran cinturón blanco de pedrería bajo el pecho que hacía también de tirantes. El vestido no llevaba a tapar sus pies, en los que tenía unas sandalias blancas con un pequeño tacón, así que le hacían ver más alta de lo que realmente era. Su cabello, al igual que el de Hermione – quién también había descubierto la misma peluquería que él – había sido recogido totalmente en un moño alto con una pinza en forma de mariposa, salvo por un mechón rizado que enmarcaba su rostro. Harry vio que Hermione, por primera vez, parecía haberse maquillado para la ocasión. Y de paso también a Luna, que llevaba un colorete rosado y un brillo de labios del mismo color que le daba un aspecto de muñeca.

—¡Estáis genial, chicas! —les dijo cuando encontró las palabras y se armó de valor—. Hermione, me encanta tu pelo y Luna, el vestido te sienta de maravilla.

—C-cierto. Estáis fantásticas —se sonrojó Neville pero sonrió.

El Gran Salón, una vez entraron, estaba espectacular. La decoración había dado un radical giro navideño y todo parecía hecho de hielo. Las mesas, redondas salvo por la mesa principal, estaba ya medio llena con Dumbledore y los otros Directores así como algunos funcionarios del Ministerio. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Percy. Por suerte, al estar Cedric y los demás delante, la mesa se fue ocupando de forma que quedó sentado en una punta, entre Luna y Cho. Para su mala suerte a Fleur le tocó escuchar la diatriba de Percy, que parecía muy contento de informarle a todos que como Crouch estaba enfermo le había mandado a él. Evitó rodar los ojos al ver como se daba aires cuando realmente no era más que el asistente de Crouch al que confundían de apellido constantemente.

—¿Enfermo dice? —preguntó Dumbledore con mirada pensativa y Harry los vigiló de reojo, mirando de aquí allá de forma discreta—. Hace tiempo que no le veo por el Ministerio, sí...

—Hace tiempo que está enfermo —confirmó Percy, sacando pecho—. Me envió una carta sellada con su firma.

—¿Te diviertes, Harry? —le preguntó de golpe Luna y desconectó de la conversación ajena.

—Lo siento Luna, creo que he escuchado algo interesante —le dijo. Tenía la sensación de que algo raro estaba sucediendo, pero todavía no sabía el qué.

—Tranquilo, es solo tu tercer ojo que se está desarrollando más rápido de lo esperado.

Harry asintió, confuso pero resignado.

La velada se pasó tremendamente rápida. Después de una comida perfecta tuvo que bailar con Luna quién, después de tanto tiempo enseñándole, le sonrió con aprobación al ver que no le había pisado ni una sola vez. Pronto otras parejas se unieron y de reojo vio a Ron con Padma, sentados y aburridos en una de las mesas abandonadas. Parecía ignorarle, pero luego vio que estaba totalmente concentrado en Neville y Hermione, que bailaban al ritmo de The Weird Sisters.

—¿Quieres ir a por bebidas? —preguntó Luna, con aire alegre y los ojos más enfocados que nunca. Él miró como Ron se acercaba a Hermione y decidió que sería mejor irse mientras pudiera.

—Vamos, no nos metamos en la pelea —los pasillos estaban medio vacíos. Muchos se iban con sus parejas a dar un paseo por los encantados jardines y otros parecían tan aburridos que preferían irse a la cama, entre algunos lloros—. ¿Por qué lo hará?

—¿El qué?

—¿Por qué Ron es... tan... cómo es Ron?

Luna, en un momento de seriedad, pareció contemplar sus palabras. —Ron debe estar muy triste, ¿no crees? Quizás te ha culpado a ti, pero son sus celos los que han hecho que vuestra amistad se quiebre.

—¿Entonces por qué no me pide perdón? ¿Por qué ha dejado que pase tanto tiempo?

Luna paró en seco. En lugar de ir a por las bebidas cambiaron de sentido y se sentaron en unas escaleras de un pasillo desierto. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación que la conversación iba a ser importante.

—Sabes, una vez perdí la cartera en mi casa. No se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a papá, aunque podría haberla invocado en un segundo, sino que me pasé buscándola toda una tarde antes de darme por vencida. Mamá decía que lo que perdemos al final siempre vuelve a nosotros, aunque a veces no de la forma que nosotros esperamos —los ojos de Luna, algo tristes, miraron el largo pasillo a la luz de las velas como recordando una memoria—. A la mañana siguiente encontré la cartera, la foto de mi madre aún intacta adentro, encima de mi mesita de noche.

Harry se la quedó mirando, esperando algo más y sin comprender la anécdota. Luna sonrió.

—Me di por vencida y dejé de buscar a mi cartera, algo preciado por mí, porque sabía que estaba en casa. Tarde o temprano aparecería. Lo mismo le ha pasado a Ron.

—¿Me estás comparando... con una _cartera_?

—Algo así... al final todos estamos hechos de la misma materia, ¿no es cierto? Ron sucumbió a sus celos y te dejó de lado. Después, en lugar de buscarte y pedirte perdón, te dejó ir porque él pensaba que siempre estarías ahí.

Harry apretó los puños de la ira. —Bueno, yo no soy una cartera.

—Pues claro, y esa es toda la diferencia. Las personas crecemos y cambiamos constantemente; incluso ahora estamos un instante más cerca de nuestra muerte. Es curioso que un solo segundo puede suponer una gran diferencia, y no nos damos ni cuenta del tiempo que perdemos en cosas que realmente no son importantes.

Harry comprendió en ese mismo instante que Luna, a la que todos llamaban lunática por ser aparentemente extraña, era la más lúcida y sabia de todos. Curiosamente las palabras de su amiga le hicieron sentir mejor. Ni siquiera Hermione, o Neville, habían sido capaces de aliviar sus preocupaciones.

—¿Entonces no es extraño que siente ira? ¿Qué esté enfadado, frustrado?

Luna le miró como si fuera idiota. —Creí que había quedado claro que no eres una cartera Harry: eres humano.

Estalló en carcajadas. —No cambies nunca, Luna.

**26 de Diciembre, Martes**

El examen de Runas, al contrario de lo esperado, le fue mucho mejor. Había sido ridículamente fácil de hacer. En cuanto se lo contó a Hermione, que esperaba ansiosa por saber cómo le había ido, ella sonrió.

—¿Te acuerdas de las pruebas que te fui haciendo estas semanas? —Hermione sonrió de forma traviesa—. En realidad eran mucho más difíciles de las que yo hice el año pasado.

Él la miró con el rostro en blanco. —¿Me has... gastado una broma?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —De esta forma te esforzabas más para hacer mejor las pruebas y si no te lo decía antes del examen no estarías confiado en que pudieras hacerlo perfecto y luego llevarte una sorpresa.

Harry suspiró porque realmente tendría que habérselo imaginado. —Voy al baño, ¿nos vemos después en la biblioteca?

Hermione asintió. Luna había vuelto a casa esa misma mañana junto con Neville mientras que Hermione había preferido quedarse en Hogwarts. Era extraño, a pesar de que sus padres estaban vivos y tenía más familia, Hermione parecía tener una relación algo distante con ellos. O es que quizás prefería no dejarle solo. Fuera como fuera se habían quedado ellos solos, junto con unos pocos más en Gryffindor, uno de ellos Ron. Ahora Ron tampoco le hablaba a Hermione, ni a Neville, pensándolo bien. Quizás estaba resentido porque le había rechazado tan públicamente sabiendo que iba a ir con Neville, y él no había abierto la boca durante la confrontación. La situación cada vez era más melodramática, parecía una telenovela de las que le gustaban secretamente a su tía.

Cuando llegó al baño no tardó ni cinco segundos en usar el gira tiempos, haciéndolo girar para todo el día entero. Hermione, como no, pensaba ponerle al día de Runas de cuarto curso en apenas un par de semanas, pero él tenía más planes para esas vacaciones. Lo primero de todo era, no obstante, pasar desapercibido. Bajó las escaleras hasta uno de los pasadizos secretos y, veinte minutos más tarde, apareció en Honeydukes. No tardó en ir hasta las afueras de la aldea y sacar su varita. Por suerte para él, los hechizos glamour se la habían dado de maravilla y ahora parecía un chico moreno de ojos marrones normal y corriente.

—Un viaje 11 sickles —le informó de nuevo Stan Shumpike muerto de aburrimiento y él pagó el precio—. ¿Dirección?

—Caldero Chorreante.

—Agárrese fuerte entonces.

Harry se sentó en la silla más cercana a la puerta y se agarró a la barra de metal que tenía delante de él. Se preguntó si alguno se habría roto los dientes alguna vez con esa barra a tal velocidad pero rápidamente sus pensamientos se centraron en torno al viaje que tenía que hacer, además aprovecharía por hacer las compras de navidad que le debía a Hermione, a Neville y a Luna.

—Caldero Chorreante —informó Stan y él bajó algo mareado.

El camino desde el Caldero Chorreante hasta Gringotts fue corto y nadie le paró. Llevaba puesto sus mejores tejanos, un suéter algo grande de color granate y la túnica negra del baile pero sin la corbata ni la pajarita. No tenía nada de ropa mágica así que eso también tendría que remediarlo, al parecer. La ropa que había encontrado, y que servía, de la Sala que Viene y Va era anticuada y ninguna de su talla. A penas había podido salvar unas túnicas, cinturones, alguna que otra camisa y pantalón y zapatos. Olvidándose de ello subió las escaleras del banco y esperó a ser atendido en una de las colas. Por suerte había poca gente.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó secamente el duende al atenderle.

—Me gustaría hablar de mis asuntos personales —le dijo él, sacando su llave y depositándola en la mesita.

El duende la inspeccionó y luego miró sus ojos hechizados. —En cuanto pase esas puertas desaparecerán, mago.

—Está bien.

El duende que le acompañó adentro no se presentó ni le miró cuando sintió el glamour colapsar y desaparecer. Justo cuando vio el vagón mágico el duende torció a otro pasillo y él le siguió, confuso.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Su contable quiere verle —le explicó escuetamente el duende y golpeó una puerta antes de girarse a mirarle—. Le está esperando.

El duende que le esperaba, sentado tras una gran mesa, era conocido. Era el primer duende que le atendió la primera vez que pisó Hogwarts, y no estaba hablando de Griphook quien le acompañó hasta su cámara. No, este duende no se había presentado pero tenía un aspecto más anciano que Griphook, mucho más elegante y astuto. Las pequeñas gafas estaban puestas en su picuda y gran nariz aguileña y su cabello escaso era blanco y peinado tras sus largas orejas. Vestía un traje con pajarita negra y en las manos largas con largos y finos dedos cogía una pluma negra y mediana, con reflejos azulados. El duende le miró con sus penetrantes ojillos negros y le hizo un ademán de mano para que se sentara.

—Señor Potter, llevo mucho tiempo esperando su visita —le dijo el duende, nada más sentarse—. Mi nombre es Gornuk.

—Le he visto antes, ¿no es así? —preguntó él, incapaz de dejarlo pasar.

—Sí, esperaba que estuviera solo cuando visitara el banco y poderle recibir en persona. Por eso relevé aquel día a Griphook, el hijo de mi hermano, de su lugar de trabajo.

—Pero estaba con Hagrid.

—Sí, razón por la cual mandé a Griphook a acompañarle como si fuera un mero carretillero. Esperaba el momento en que Hagrid le dejara solo y pudiera ponerse en contacto con usted, pero no pudo ser.

—¿Ponerme en contacto?

—Después de todo este tiempo —el duende pareció al borde del suspiro pero simplemente posó su cabeza en las manos cruzadas— he comprendido que no tiene usted ni idea, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué?

—De sus finanzas por supuesto —Gornuk sacó un sobre abierto—. Este era el último testamento de sus padres, hecho poco tiempo antes de esconderse en Godric's Hollow. Para ese entonces sus padres no sabían que Peter Pettigrew acabaría traicionándoles y que Sirius Black acabaría en Azkaban. De hecho, todo el mundo cree lo contrario, incluso Dumbledore.

—¿Y cómo lo saben los duendes? —preguntó él, en un hilo de voz, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Esto no lo esperaba.

—A Gringotts no le importan los asuntos personales de sus clientes mientras tengan oro y sus interesen no afecten negativamente al banco —el duende sacó otra carta abierta y la puso sobre la mesa—. No obstante, a los duendes les gusta saber con qué personas tratan y es por eso por lo que sabemos exactamente cuáles de nuestros clientes tienen cierta marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Después de todo, nuestras guardas mágicas son unas de las mejores del mundo.

—Ya veo... —así que Pettigrew debía haber aparecido en Gringotts, marcado. Eso, sin embargo, no explicaría como sabían que Sirius no era un mortífago—. ¿Y cómo saben de Sirius? ¿Cómo saben que no es un mortífago?

—Por su propio testamento. Sellado y escrito en sangre, Sirius Black, primo tercero de James Potter, es el Padrino mágico de Harry James Potter. No sé si sabe cuáles son los deberes de un padrino, o madrina, mágico pero Sirius Black debería estar muerto si de alguna forma hubiera causado daño alguno a su persona y, sin embargo, lleva esa cicatriz en su frente y Sirius Black está vivo, como muestra que su cámara esté aun activa —Gornuk le entregó el segundo paquete, el testamento de Sirius—. Creo que necesitará esto si pretende que su padrino tenga un juicio justo, uno que nunca tuvo. Eso es una copia, podrá hacer con ella lo que quiera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana Gringotts de esto? ¿Y por qué ahora?

—Los Black han sido casi extintos en los últimos años y el dinero de los Black no puede ser tocado sino es por un Black. El dinero que no se mueve no produce riquezas a largo plazo y en este banco estamos muy... interesados porque el dinero se mueva —le sonrió peligrosamente Gornuk y Harry suprimió un escalofrío en la pequeña oficina iluminada por la luz que atravesaba la mágica ventana—. Por qué ahora, dice... Hemos esperado casi cuatro años para tener esta oportunidad, creí que nunca podría contactar en persona con usted sin que estuviera acompañado.

—¿Y no podría haber mandado una lechuza?

—¿Y arriesgar Gringotts si hubiera sido interceptada? No —Harry asintió puesto que no lo veía alocado que intentaran robarle la correspondencia—. Ahora que podemos hablar tranquilamente le puedo decir algo más, algo relacionado con el Torneo de los Tres Magos que quizás no sabe.

—¿El qué?

—¿No le dijo Dumbledore que solamente alguien adulto, de más de 17 años, podía ser elegido por el cáliz?

Harry asintió. Era por eso por lo que había sido tan repudiado en Hogwarts. —Sí, incluso puso una línea de edad.

—Y sin embargo su nombre apareció.

—Yo no lo puse —contestó fríamente él. ¿Incluso los duendes iban a criticarle?

—Claro que no, solamente alguien adulto podría haber cruzado el hechizo. Es por eso por lo que en Gringotts sabemos que es inocente pero la cuestión es que su nombre salió elegido y, automáticamente, eso cambió las cosas. Solo un _adulto_ puede poner su nombre en el cáliz y ser un campeón.

—Pero yo solo tengo 14 años.

—Creo que no me ha comprendido bien. Un mayor de 17 años podría haber puesto su nombre en el cáliz porque es adulto pero un adulto no es necesariamente alguien mayor de 17 años —y entonces lo comprendió de golpe. Se quedó mudo de la sorpresa y Gornuk lo vio—. Veo que lo comprende. Desde que su nombre salió elegido está, para bien o para mal, emancipado. Ni siquiera el Ministerio puede hacer algo para impedirlo porque su emancipación ha sido mágica.

—¿Significa eso que ya no tengo guardianes en el mundo muggle? —preguntó él puesto que su mayor problema había sido volver con los Dursley.

—Ni en el mundo muggle ni en el mundo mágico. Es adulto en ambos mundos y delante de todas las leyes habidas y por haber.

—Vale, perfecto —reflexionó en voz alta, sintiéndose algo mareado de nuevo—. ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Ahora puede hacerse cargo del título de su familia —le dijo el duende, pasándole una cajita negra de aspecto inocente—. El anillo de la Noble y Ancestral Familia de los Potter.

Era extraño como los libros de Hermione habían resultado ser un milagro. Ahora entendía prácticamente todo lo que Gornuk le estaba diciendo. La sorpresa era darse cuenta de que los Potter eran una familia antigua. Para ser Noble al menos siete de sus miembros debían ser magos o brujas reconocidos mundialmente – del tipo inventores de hechizos a nivel internacional o pociones que erradiquen enfermedades y otro tipo de acontecimientos increíbles – como parecía ser su familia, y para ser Ancestral una familia tenía que haber existido al menos veinte generaciones. El anillo de los Potter era de un metal plateado y tenía el escudo tallado de forma circular sobre una piedra rojiza. Era un escudo rodeado de flores de cinco pétalos y hojas con un yelmo encima. En el mismo escudo había una gran P gótica en medio de una cornamenta de algún tipo de venado o ciervo. Abajo, rezaba en latín "_Amor Vincit Omnia"_.

—Está hecho de platino, el metal puro más duro, y de diamante rojo, el más raro de todos los diamantes —le informó Gornuk, rompiendo su concentración—. Las flores son _Saxifraga oppositifolia_, crecen en climas árticos o zonas montañosas; son comestibles, al principio son amargas, pero después su sabor se vuelve dulce; sus raíces son capaces de partir la piedra más dura. El lema de los Potter es "El amor lo vence todo". Sin duda alguna, es un escudo que representa bien a su familia...

—Irónico... —musitó para sí mismo él, puesto que había sido el amor de su madre el que había acabado con Voldemort y le había protegido a él de morir.

Se puso el anillo sin que tuviera que decírselo Gornuk y sintió la magia de su familia entrar en él y rodearle. Era como recibir un abrazo colectivo de toda su familia, una familia que le quería y le protegería hasta su hora final en este mundo. De repente, algo cambió y la _familia_ se volvió protectora y amenazante a la vez. Gornuk retrocedió y observó como la cicatriz famosa de Lord Potter se reabría por enésima vez y empezaba a supurar. La sustancia negra y maligna parecía vaporizarse en el aire, pero Lord Potter, inconsciente en su silla, no parecía darse cuenta. Un instante después todo quedó en calma, la cicatriz se curó por siempre jamás y Harry James Potter volvió a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, sintiéndose más puro y con más energía que nunca, pero incapaz de ponerse recto en su silla debido al cansancio que sentía mentalmente.

El duende miró a su cliente, que parecía estar mirando incrédulo a su nuevo anillo, y carraspeó la garganta, como si no hubiera pasado nada. —Sigamos con los asuntos de dinero.

Pero Gornuk era muy consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. No obstante, como era un duende, no pensaba interferir en asuntos de magos. Lo que sí que haría sería informar a los duendes pertinentes y asegurar que Gringotts fuera analizado de arriba a abajo para deshacerse de semejantes abominaciones. Después de todo, no importaba quién muriera cuando se deshicieran de los posibles horrocrux. Sería, sin duda alguna, un estúpido mago.

—Sus padres le dejaron toda su fortuna, Lord Potter —prosiguió Gornuk como si nada y Harry le miró fijamente—. Ahora podrá acceder a todas las cámaras.

Harry le siguió el hilo, pensando en cómo el duende estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por redirigir la charla y olvidar lo sucedido —¿Cuántas cámaras tengo?

—Tres. La cámara que ha estado usando era su cuenta fiduciaria, tiene otra igual abierta hace 14 años por Sirius Black y la cámara principal de los Potter donde está la fortuna principal y otras cosas que hayan guardado a lo largo de los años.

—Me gustaría invertir parte del dinero —comentó Harry, viendo el interés en los ojos del duende—. Tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle.

—Aquí en Gringotts podemos invertir su dinero, en ambos mundos, con un contrato de privacidad y de productividad, obviamente. Su madre decidió invertir en el mundo muggle poco después de su boda con James Potter, a la compañía de Yves Saint Laurent, creada en 1961, y Gucci fundada en 1921. Increíblemente tuvo buen ojo, Lady Potter, a pesar de ser una marca muy nueva. En 1992 Yves Saint Laurent tuvo pérdidas pero ahora ha sido vendido y recupera notablemente el crecimiento. Recibe anualmente un ingreso íntegro de 250000 galeones; la cuota de asesoría y la planificación financiera a Gringotts ya está pagada.

—Entonces de ese total ya habéis cobrado vuestra parte, ¿no? ¿Podríamos hacer otro contrato para unas nuevas inversiones?

—Por supuesto. ¿En qué quiere invertir?

—Las compañías de nuevas tecnologías muggle como ordenadores y esas cosas. Son muy nuevas, pero algo me dice que, al ser tan útiles, no tardarán en mejorarlas.

—Sin duda. Permítame que le recomiende invertir en las empresas indexadas del Dow Jones estadounidense; es un promedio de las treinta empresas transadas en Estados Unidos. Ahora está al alza y, sin duda, podrá beneficiarse por muchos años.

—¿Treinta empresas? Eso significa que tendré que invertir en todas ellas, ¿no es así? —preguntó él algo nervioso.

—No tiene por qué invertir en todas, aunque ahora son todas muy rentables de lo contrario el Dow Jones estaría a la baja —Gornuk sacó un contrato y unos papeles—. Le explicaré nuestra política de inversiones, algo por lo que muy poca gente pregunta. En Gringotts aceptamos una suma inicial de dinero del cliente y, una vez se definen los objetivos, se redacta un contrato mágico. En éste se especifica todo, incluido la paga del duende en cabeza del plan financiero; en este caso sería yo. Eso significa que usted lo deja todo en mis manos y yo invierto el dinero según las condiciones del contrato.

—¿Y si hay pérdidas?

—El contrato ya incluye pérdidas y también las ganancias. Por poner un ejemplo: un contrato incluye que el cliente dedica un 10% de su fortuna, que equivale a un millón de galeones, a una empresa de moda. El plazo para que dé fruto la inversión es de 1 año a 5 años. Si en ese plazo, por año, no hay una ganancia de más del 25% de lo invertido inicialmente – exactamente 250000 galeones – los duendes le bonificarán la pérdida pero, si al contrario, hay una ganancia igual o mayor al 25% los duendes recibirán un 20% de la ganancia de forma anual.

—Así que, si el primer año la ganancia es de 300000 galeones, un 20% de eso se lo llevará Gringotts.

—Exactamente.

—Es muy arriesgado, ¿no? Para Gringotts. ¿Dónde está el truco?

—No hay truco. Los humanos se niegan a darse cuenta de que los duendes tenemos un don especial para el oro. Somos capaces de leer los índices muggles o mágicos y ver cuándo es el momento de retirarse y cuando es el momento de comprar.

—¿Entonces cómo es que nadie más invierte? —preguntó todavía incrédulo él.

—Porque somos duendes, Lord Potter. No confían en nosotros. Muchos de los magos y brujas que guardan su oro en Gringotts no desean tratar con nosotros más de lo mínimo. Independientemente de que puedan ganar dinero o no con nuestras inversiones —dijo Gornuk con un claro resentimiento en la voz. Harry le comprendía. Sabía lo que era que desconfiaran de ti por tu forma de ser o por quién fueras—. Entonces, ¿está dispuesto a hacer el contrato, Lord Potter?

—Por supuesto.

Casi una hora más tarde, después de haber redactado un contrato claro y sin letra pequeña, ambos firmaron con una pluma de sangre. Gornuk, nuevamente, tenía permiso para manejar la fortuna Potter, invertirla y ganar dinero a título personal. Cuanto más ganara en su nombre, mayor sería la tajada que se llevaría Gringotts y, por supuesto, Gornuk. Sabía que haría todo lo posible para ganar dinero. Sin duda había dejado su dinero en buenas manos, _por el momento_. Con un monedero sin fondo encantado salió al Callejón a comprar los regalos de Navidad de sus amigos y un nuevo armario mágico. Como no tenía ni idea de qué necesitaba dejó que Madam Twilfitt de Twilfitt & Tatting le midiera, anotara los colores que más le favorecían – una vez se quitó el glamour y dejó que viera quién era – y le enviara su nuevo armario a Hogwarts mediante una lechuza.

Comprar en el mundo muggle era mucho más fácil. Para empezar los precios estaban puestos en cada prenda y sabía que necesitaba para llenar su armario entero. Acabó comprando siete tejanos negros, azules, grises y marrones así como un par de zapatos de deporte, quince prendas de ropa interior y calcetines, un cinturón negro y otro marrón además de múltiples jerséis, camisetas, un par de suéter, bufandas y guantes, unas botas marrones de piel y una chaqueta de invierno. En total solo gastó 360 libras, más o menos, que suponía unos 18 galeones.

—Tallarines con salsa carbonara —pidió ese mismo medio día, sentado en un restaurante muggle vestido con parte de su nueva ropa y el encantamiento de glamour puesto en su rostro una vez más.

—Aquí tiene.

Comió famélico pensando en todo lo que había descubierto. Dumbledore le había dejado con los Dursley porque ni siquiera él había estado advertido de que Pettigrew no iba a ser el guardador del secreto. Suponía que fue un grave error por parte de sus padres, no decírselo a nadie, pero estando en peligro de muerte era comprensible. Eso no quitaba cómo era que Dumbledore, siendo tan poderoso en el Ministerio, no pudiera pedir un juicio para Sirius. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con la protección que su madre le había dado y de la que tanto hablaba. Aun así, no pensaba pisar los Durlsey. Vio la carpeta color crema que Gornuk le había dado y supo que al menos tenía algún sitio a donde ir. Como pensaba sus padres tenían todavía la letra de Godric's Hollow, que era suya en su totalidad, y también varias casas más que habían comprado a lo largo de los años los Potter.

Aun así, según Gornuk, tendría que contratar a un abogado. Primero para que Gringotts pudiera exigir el dinero que muchos habían hecho con su nombre y que él no había visto en absoluto; como libros o algún que otro juguete. Después tendría que pedir un juicio para Sirius, su padrino, y si no se lo concedían denunciar al Ministerio. Por suerte la fortuna de los Potter estaba intacta ya que nadie podía acceder a ella y los asientos en el Wizengamot no habían sido usados en más de 14 años, desde que sus padres se escondieron.

Con un suspiro se centró una vez más en su comida y ésta dejó de saberle a ceniza.

**28 de Diciembre, Jueves**

El anillo que era obviamente mágico desapareció cuando notó su pánico al coger el Autobús Noctámbulo. Más bien se volvió invisible pues su peso era reconfortante en su dedo anular derecho; al contrario de lo tradicional en el mundo muggle, se llevaba en la mano derecha en el mundo mágico para que, al saludar, todos supieran de qué familia se trataba. Era bastante práctico considerando los feudos de sangre y otros temas peliagudos relacionados con la Familia. Sí, en mayúscula.

La carta que había sellado en su sobre después de haberla escrito con su estilográfica muggle – mucho más elegante y menos propensa a manchar el papel – era una respuesta a Johnson & Boot. La firma de abogados había aceptado representar una vez más a su familia y habían iniciado ya el caso del "uso fraudulento de su nombre para beneficio ajeno", tal y como decía Jaques Boot. Sabía que sería un caso fácil puesto que solo tenían que recopilar información de ventas sobre su nombre y sobre sus cuentas en Gringotts. El caso de Sirius, no obstante, había sido iniciado también, pero con el silencio más absoluto. Boot se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que los documentos de Gringotts, sellados en sangre, proclamaban a Sirius Black como inocente, pero eso no le había echado atrás. Según su nuevo abogado se pondría en contacto con las personas pertinentes para llamar la atención al hecho que no había habido juicio alguno. Cuando se levantara el revuelo y se negaran a darle un juicio publicarían el testamento de Sirius y, sin poder negarse, se verían forzados a llevar el juicio a cabo.

Mientras tanto Sirius, que había vuelto al país, se tendría que desplazar a Gringotts para recibir su tardía herencia que, sorprendentemente, Arcturus Black le había legado. Así, con las propiedades de los Black bajo su nombre, podría refugiarse hasta que el juicio no se hiciera público. De hecho, ya le había enviado una carta a Sirius diciéndole que fuera a Gringotts y se escondiera, pero nada más, temeroso de que ahora las cosas se torcieran cuando por fin parecían a punto de arreglarse.

—Señor Potter —le llamó una voz y vio a la Profesora Babbling entrar en el Gran Salón y dirigirse a él.

Hermione levantó la cabeza del Diario Profético y los miró. —Debe ser tu examen, Harry.

—Así es. Me gustaría que se pasara por mi despacho luego de comer. ¿Le va bien? —preguntó la Profesora y él asintió.

—Claro.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Hermione no podía resistir la tentación, fueron directos al despacho de la Profesora de Runas, a pesar de que todavía debía estar comiendo.

—¡Seguro que te ha ido genial!

—Solo espero que no haya ido mal —suspiró cansado él. Llevaba a penas un tema de los cuatro temas de Runas que tenía que aprender para el próximo trimestre.

—No ha ido mal, señor Potter, nada mal —le dijo de improvisto la Profesora y les hizo pasar cuando abrió la clase con la varita—. De hecho, estoy gratamente sorprendida. Creo que tiene un don para Runas.

Hermione y él se sentaron en un par de sillas y vieron como sacaba el examen. —No ha fallado nada.

—¿Nada? —preguntó Hermione por él, cogiendo el pergamino—. Esto es increíble Harry.

—Si, y por eso me gustaría que se pusiera al ritmo de los otros cuanto antes. Es por eso por lo que les voy a dar varios apuntes —miró a Hermione que parecía apunto de botar en su silla del entusiasmo— para que pueda entender mejor el libro y para que la señorita Granger pueda repasar si lo desea.

Hermione cogió los papeles por él y los ojeó rápidamente, mientras él miraba por encima del hombro. Minutos más tarde, después de recibir unos últimos consejos de la Profesora, salieron directos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, mayoritariamente vacía en las vacaciones.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ¡La Profesora Babbling cree que puedes ponerte al día en solo dos semanas!

—También tenemos el gira tiempos —le recordó Harry y Hermione asintió, pensativa.

Esa misma tarde Hedwig se presentó cargando con tres nuevas cartas, lo que le sorprendió por la rapidez de la respuesta, solamente esa misma mañana había recibido la primera carta de su abogado; una de Sirius, una de Jaques Boot y otra de Gornuk. Era la primera vez que recibía tantas cartas juntas. Por suerte, su preciada Hedwig había tenido el sentido común – algo extraño viniendo de una lechuza – para esperar en el dormitorio a solas, sabedora de que Harry no quería que nadie viera que tenía correspondencia.

—_Estimado Lord Potter,_

_Le informamos que ya hemos iniciado contacto con Amelia Bones, Cabeza del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Además, hemos registrado a petición suya la forma de animago de Sirius Black en el Ministerio. Afortunadamente nadie se ha percatado de los cambios en el registro, ni lo harán hasta que no actualicen la lista y analicen el registro de nuevo._

_Hemos recibido también una copia sellada de Gornuk, de Gringotts, del testamento de Sirius Black que será válida para cualquier juicio y ya ha sido enviada a Madam Bones. La respuesta de Madam Bones ha sido rápida y concisa: investigará el asunto del juicio, o la falta de éste, de Sirius Black. No obstante, en respuesta a mis preguntas sobre una fecha Madam Bones recomienda que esté libre el día 2 de Enero (1996), martes, a las 12.00 en punto de la mañana. Le aviso que será mejor presentarse en el Ministerio al menos 4 horas antes. No sería osado pensar que el Ministerio intentara condenar a Sirius Black por juicio in absentia, como ya se ha hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Sin embargo, por ley, el Ministerio solo puede adelantar un juicio 3 horas antes y siempre notificando primero por carta._

_Debido a que es usted mi cliente, y no Sirius Black, necesitaría que le enviara una serie de instrucciones en mi nombre. Cuanto menos contacto con el imputado tenga mejor, así no podrán acusar a la defensa de ayudar a un "criminal convicto", por muy inocente que sea a nuestros ojos. Dígale a Black que no puede salir más transformado, que esté oculto y seguro._

_¿Le parece bien encontrarnos mañana en el Callejón Diagón para estructurar la defensa de Black? Hay cosas de las que me gustaría hablar en persona. Llegaré a la oficina a las 8 de la mañana, a partir de esa hora estaré disponible hasta las 9 de la noche._

_Cordialmente,_

_Jaques Boot,_

_Heredero de la Casa Boot._

Harry cerró pensativo la carta en su sobre. Sin duda alguna Madam Bones se estaba dando prisa por arreglar la situación y por hacer justicia. Entendía, además, porqué. Si otros indeseables del Ministerio se enterasen de que tenían pruebas de que Sirius Black era inocente seguramente preferirían silenciarlo con un simple asesinato. Ya lo habían planeado hacer el año pasado pero, por suerte, Sirius había escapado. De ahora en adelante Sirius sería el chivo expiatorio perfecto; cualquier cosa que fuera de mal en peor sería culpa de Sirius Black, y solo el Ministerio sabría la verdad. El rebaño de idiotas que eran los magos y brujas de este país se lo creerían, como todo lo demás, y no pasaría absolutamente nada para remediarlo. Si Amelia Bones era justa, tan justa como decían, ahora mismo debía estar tirándose de los pelos de la frustración.

—_Querido Harry,_

_Me he escondido en una casa de mis padres, tal y como te prometí. Es tal y como recordaba y la sigo odiando, pero al menos estoy cerca y a salvo. A Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Black, le he ordenado que responda a tu llamada y haga lo que le ordenes, si es necesario. Supongo que al menos el contacto será más rápido que usando a Hedwig o a cualquier otra lechuza. Y más seguro._

_En cuanto a lo del registro... sí, tienes razón. Tendría que haberme registrado, pero en Azkaban me era imposible hacerlo. Al menos ahora no podrán condenarme de nuevo por ser un animago ilegal. ¿Te imaginas, volver a Azkaban por algo tan absurdo? ¡Al menos me condenarían de forma justa! Dejando bromas aparte, mañana me presentaré en Gringotts. He recibido una carta interesante de mi contable, ¿sabes algo de ello? Seguro que sí._

_Respecto al torneo... piensa con la cabeza. No actúes a lo loco, como haría yo. O James. Cada vez veo más en ti de Lily. Ella era la más inteligente de todos nosotros._

_Cuídate, y nos vemos pronto,_

_Padfoot._

La carta de Gornuk, al contrario que las otras, no era más que un informe semanal. Al parecer ya había invertido la cantidad de dinero acordada en las empresas acordadas. Por otro lado, también había unido todas sus cámaras en Gringotts bajo una sola cámara. La nueva llave, una vez que pusiera una gota de sangre, solo le serviría a él. La miró, adjunta bajo unos fuertes encantamientos en el sobre, y vio que igual que las otras. Lo único distinto era un diminuto agujero en la parte superior por donde pasaba una cadena plateada, encantada por supuesto. En cuanto se puso el nuevo collar, tras ponerle su correspondiente gota de sangre, éste desapareció pero al tocarse el torso notó el contorno de la llave encima de su pecho.

—Kreacher —llamó. Acto seguido apareció un elfo doméstico y él, que solo había visto a Dobby y a Winky, mucho más jóvenes y cordiales, se asustó al ver el rostro arrugado y enfadado de Kreacher.

—El amo mestizo de sangre sucia le llama, al pobre Kreacher.

Harry sintió algo contraerse al ver al sucio y descuidado elfo enano insultar la sangre de su madre. —A partir de ahora me llamarás amo Harry, ¿me has entendido? Es una orden.

Kreacher parecía apunto de vomitar y estrangularle a la vez, pero asintió casi rechinando los dientes. —Kreacher lo entiende, amo Harry.

—También te ordeno que no insultes a nadie, ni a nada, y que te comportes como un elfo digno de los Black —el elfo pareció tomarse mejor sus órdenes al mencionar la dignidad de su casi difunta familia así que siguió por esa tónica—. No quiero que contactes con nadie, es una orden, hablarás solo con Sirius y conmigo, y nunca hablarás si sabes que hay alguien escuchándote que no seamos Sirius o yo, esa es otra orden. No quiero que contactes con nadie, ni por carta ni por ningún otro método que permita que pases información a nadie salvo a Sirius Black o a mí, te lo ordeno.

Kreacher asintió, de mala gana. —Te ordeno explícitamente que no contactes con ningún mortífago ni ningún mago o bruja asociado a Voldemort, también llamado Tom Riddle o Quién-tú-sabes. No contactes con los Malfoy, ni con ninguna otra familia oscura que quiera hacer daño a los Black. Si escuchas algo que pueda afectar a Sirius Black o a mí, Harry Potter, quiero que nos lo comuniques al instante, te lo ordeno Kreacher.

—Sí, amo Harry.

Harry miró con cierto desdén al elfo, fingiendo, pero a la vez sintiendo lástima por él. —Ya veremos si Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, sigue siendo tan útil al último de los Black.

Los ojos de Kreacher brillaron con ira y con nueva motivación. —¿Hay algo que Kreacher pueda hacer por el amo Harry?

—Sí, envía esta carta a Sirius, no dejes que nadie lea o vea mi correspondencia nunca.

—Como ordene, amo.

El pequeño 'pop' marcó la desaparición de Kreacher y entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy útil: los elfos domésticos podían aparecer y desaparecer de Hogwarts. Algo que un mago o bruja se suponía que no podía hacer. Apuntó mentalmente esa información, seguro que algún día le servía de algo.

**29 de Diciembre, Viernes**

—Sin duda alguna intentarán hacerle parecer un loco, un necio.

—Intentarán desacreditarme —resumió él y Jaques Boot asintió.

Mirar a Jaques era como mirar el original de una copia, la copia siendo Terry Boot. Tenía el mismo cabello rubio castaño y los mismos ojos marrones. Al menos, era más alto y musculado que su hijo, y tenía una barba bien perfilada que le hacía parecer más elegante e inteligente. Jaques era, sin duda alguna, un buen abogado. Se había centrado en la información que tenían y había planteado las posibilidades de cara al juicio. Él, que era uno de los principales testigos junto con Ron y Hermione, sería llamado a testificar.

—Llamaré a testificar a la señorita Granger, primero ella y luego el señor Weasley —a la mención de Ron él se encogió de hombros, indiferente—. Espero que, al testificar ella primero podamos reducir el impacto que tendrá, a pesar de ser una nimiedad, el hecho que Lord Black haya arrastrado al señor Weasley en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Qué podrían decir de eso? —habló Sirius, por primera vez en toda la conversación.

Jaques suspiró. —Intentarán hacerle parecer, en términos muggles, el malo de la película. Le acusarán de maltrato a un menor, seguramente.

—Pero Sirius no le hizo daño a Ron, apenas le torció un tobillo —Sirius, con una sonrisa, no le corrigió pero se acordaba que había habido sangre—. Si le pregunta a Ron podrá hacer ver a todos que Sirius no le maltrató.

—Y eso haré. Además, tenemos otra carta contra esa posible imputación: Sirius Black estaba protegiendo a Ronald Weasley de un asesino.

—Pettigrew.

—Por supuesto. Claro está, el hecho de que nadie supiera que estaba escondido en forma de rata, o que era un asesino, es redundante en estos momentos.

—Entonces eso es salvable, ¿no? —preguntó Sirius de nuevo y Jaques asintió—. ¿Y qué pasa con Snape y Fudge? Snape me vio, escuchó y vio a Petter.

Jaques sonrió con malicia. —Al señor Snape le acusaremos de ocultación dolosa de la verdad, intento de homicidio involuntario y perjurio. A pesar de conocer la verdad, el señor Snape confirmó y mintió sobre la veracidad del testimonio del señor Weasley, la señorita Granger y Lord Potter, con el conocimiento de que, de no haber escapado usted, habría recibido el beso del dementor aun siendo inocente.

—Eso explicaría lo del intento de homicidio involuntario —gruñó Sirius, con el rostro ennegrecido del odio.

—¿Y perjurio?

—Delante de un importante miembro del Ministerio, el Ministro mismo, capaz de ejecutar la Ley el señor Snape le acusó a usted y a sus amigos de mentirosos. Aun sabiendo que quien mentía era él —Jaques miró su pergamino y apuntó algo—. Añadiremos también obstrucción a la justicia. Cuantos más cargos contra él más tendremos para acusarle y condenarle.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron. —Entonces déjeme que le cuente algo...

Durante horas estuvieron hablando de Snape, añadiendo cargos contra su lista, y poniendo apunto la defensa de Sirius. A los dos días de su juicio Harry tendría que volver a testificar contra su demanda por usar su nombre en beneficio ajeno. Por suerte, ese juicio sería breve y no tendría que testificar nadie más, salvo él, de su entorno. Hermione, como no, recibió una carta de su abogado esa misma tarde para avisarle de que requerirían su testimonio en el Wizengamot. Ron, quien todavía residía en el castillo, fue el primero en ondear su carta bajo sus narices.

—¿Un juicio? —le preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Cómo ha conseguido Sirius un abogado?

Hermione, que apareció por las escaleras y se coló en el dormitorio que solo residían Ron y él, le miró con comprensión y perspicacia en los ojos. Al parecer hablarían de ello largo y tendido más tarde.

—Ni idea —contestó él y se encogió de hombros. Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo puesto que el abogado lo había conseguido él.

—Ya era hora —afirmó Hermione, sentándose en su cama y Ron se sentó en la suya—. Por fin va a hacerse justicia.

—Eso espero —entonces sacó otra carta—. Yo también he recibido un aviso para testificar. Tendré que presentarme allí a las ocho de la mañana.

—Tendré que hablar con mis padres —pensó Ron en voz alta—. Les enviaré una lechuza esta misma noche.

Hermione asintió y luego se giró a verle. —Tenemos que acabar ese ejercicio de runas, Harry, no creas que hoy te escaparás.

Harry suspiró, pero se levantó de la cama. Sabía que Hermione quería hablar de lo sucedido porque, de hecho, estaban usando su gira tiempos para estudiar Runas, tal y como habían estado haciendo desde hacía semanas. Bajaron en silencio hasta la clase abandonada donde habían estado practicando, mucho más accesible que la Sala que Viene y Va, y que habían hechizado para negar la entrada de ciertas personas. Hermione no esperó ni un segundo.

—El abogado debe ser tuyo, ¿no?

—Obviamente —contestó sarcásticamente él—, ¿crees que Sirius está tan cuerdo, después de doce años en Azkaban, como para pensar rectamente?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No se lo dije a nadie, de hecho. Quería que nadie se enterase hasta que fue el momento oportuno —se sentó en una silla, limpia pero igualmente raída—. Para ser sinceros yo me enteré ayer del juicio. Fue Madam Bones la que quiso hacerlo cuanto antes.

—¿Y qué pasa una vez Sirius sea libre? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque no pienso aguantar más las tonterías de los Dursley, Hermione, prefiero escapar que pisar una vez más su casa —de lo único que podía quejarse era de haber tenido un ataque de ansiedad planeando su fuga en una tienda mágica de campaña que ahora no le serviría para nada—. Ya sabes cómo es allí dentro.

Hermione suspiró y le miró compasiva. —¿Y qué pasa con las protecciones que Dumbledore puso?

—Ellas no me protegen de los Dursley.

—Y a los Durlsey, ¿quién les protegerá?

Harry la observó con una mueca de asco en el rostro, incrédulo. —¿Y eso a mí qué me importa? Si Vernon o Petunia son tan inteligentes como siempre dicen ser se marcharán y no volverán a pisar Privet Drive. De hecho, pensaba mandarles una carta, una vez Sirius sea libre —miró a su amiga muy seriamente, tanto que Hermione se puso recta de golpe—. Quiero dejar una cosa clara, Hermione, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto antes del día del juicio. No quiero que le vayas a Dumbledore o a McGonagall con la carta.

Hermione enrojeció, no supo si de la vergüenza o la ira. —¡Eso era distinto!

—Quizás —asintió él, pensando en la escoba—, _esto _es distinto. Dumbledore no es nada para mí más que el director de esta escuela, él no decide donde voy o qué hago. Ya no. Te considero mi mejor amiga, Hermione, pero si decides contarle algo a alguien de esto, o de mis futuros secretos, será la última vez que hablaremos, aunque me duela mucho cortar de raíz.

Durante un largo rato estuvieron callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Harry solo podía pensar en lo mucho que dolería si Hermione decidía traicionarle pero, por otro lado, no podía estar rodeado de gente dispuesta a apuñalarle por la espalda. Necesitaba confianza y seguridad y hasta ahora no lo había tenido del todo. Parecía que, a medida que tomaba el control de su vida, las cosas empezaban a cambiar y cambiaban a su gusto. Quizás era porque había decidido dejar de aguantar los insultos y vejaciones de otros, o quizás era porque se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto...

—Está bien —le cortó de sus pensamientos Hermione—. Veo por qué no quieres que lo sepa nadie, y no diré nada. Me duele que pienses así de mí, pero mirando atrás comprendo por qué dudas de mí. Te considero mi mejor amigo, también, y solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—¿Y eso es estar con los Dursley y hacer caso a Dumbledore?

—No Harry, es que seas feliz, y para ser feliz hay que vivir —reprochó Hermione suavemente—. No soy tonta, he visto cosas que me dan ganas de ir y estrangular a tus tíos, pero si no lo he hecho es porque en su casa estabas a salvo. Ahora Sirius podrá protegerte, ¿no? No tienes porqué volver con los Dursley.

Harry cerró los ojos, emocionado y sin saber por qué. —Gracias, Hermione.

Su amiga le abrazó de repente y sintió un peso desvanecerse de sus hombros. Uno que no sabía que soportaba.


	4. Irritando al enemigo

**CAPÍTULO 4: Irritando al enemigo**

**2 de Enero, Martes**

—¿¡Qué es esto, Amelia!? —preguntó en un chillido Cornelius, que había recibido el último día del año, en sus vacaciones, el anuncio del juicio—. ¡Sabes que Black es un criminal!

—¿Lo es? —preguntó ladinamente ella, mirando apaciblemente al Ministro como si fuera idiota. Que lo era—. Entonces no le importará que se presente y sea juzgado, ¿no?

El Ministro miró a todos los presentes, que habían sido llamados al juicio como él, y a los periodistas que ya estaban escribiendo y observando la escena como si olieran una noticia; eran más peligrosos que tiburones oliendo la sangre de su presa. Él, obviamente, sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared. A los periodistas no les importaba si Black era o no inocente pero sí les importaba escribir un artículo que llamara a las masas. Si juntaba a Black, alguien infame por escapar de Azkaban, y un juicio público tenían la receta perfecta para una noticia. Si resultaba que Black era culpable el juicio solo iría en su favor, pero si resultaba que Black era inocente... y, pensándolo bien, ahora no las tenía todas consigo. Recordaba como Potter había dicho que Pettigrew estaba vivo lo que significaba que Black no le había matado y ponía en duda si era realmente el guardador del secreto de los Potter y, por lo tanto, su supuesto asesino.

—Muy bien, que prosiga tu juicio —dijo finalmente, cuando vio a Skeeter aparecer—. Espero que sepa dónde está el acusado.

—Perfecto entonces.

Todos los miembros del Wizengamot entraron en la corte. Amelia los escuchó murmurando y supo que intentarían, por todos los medios, intentar deshacerse de Black. Su supuesta inocencia ponía entre dicho la autoridad y fiabilidad del Wizengamot para juzgar y llevar a cabo sus tareas de forma eficaz y competente. Ella sabía que la mayoría de los trabajadores del Ministerio eran o bien idiotas, corruptos o bien unos mandados; o quizás una mezcla de todas esas "cualidades". La competencia brillaba por su ausencia. Que tuviera un chico de 14 años tener que forzar la mano del Ministerio... Que bajo habían caído.

Sintió, antes de verle, aparecer al Heredero Jaques Boot. El abogado de _Lord_ Potter. El niño que había crecido, se ve. Un deje de orgullo le hizo mirar al hijo de sus amigos muertos, y supo que Lily y James estarían saltando de alegría al ver cuánto había crecido, y que bien lo había hecho su único hijo. Estaba vestido formalmente, con una túnica negra y una camisa interior gris perlado de seda, pantalones negros de traje y unas botas negras y marrones de piel de dragón. Para su sorpresa, sus famosas gafas habían desaparecido y ahora sus ojos verdes, fríos y tallados como esmeraldas, estaban resplandecientes. Sin duda alguna no fue la única cautivada por su mirada y su rebelde cabello negro, pero bien peinado. Cada día su parecido a James era mayor, y James había sido un rompecorazones.

—Madam Bones, cuando quiera —le instó el ministro, al borde del asiento. Cuanto antes se sacara este endemoniado asunto de encima mejor.

—Tengo información fiable que me hace cuestionar la culpabilidad de Sirius Black —empezó ella, mirándolos a todos—. Por supuesto investigué el asunto y llegué a la conclusión que Sirius Black _nunca_ fue juzgado, por lo tanto, aun es presuntamente inocente.

—¿Y quién le ha proporcionado semejante información? —preguntó Malfoy, y Amelia evitó rizar los labios del asco.

—Mi cliente —intercedió Boot y todos se giraron a mirarle. Él no parecía nervioso, simplemente sacó unos papeles que levitó hasta la mesa del ministro—, Lord Potter.

De repente se hizo el caos. Amelia observó primero a Fudge leer la demanda que Lord Potter había realizado y luego miró a los miembros del Wizengamot. Los simpatizantes de los Potter sonreían ampliamente al ver que ahora tendrían un voto más contra la facción opuesta mientras que ésta rechinaba los dientes y miraba con velada ira al joven. Su mirada se posó por último en el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, Dumbledore. Su rostro era un poema: no sabía si sentirse orgulloso, divertido, enfadado o decepcionado. Estaba claro que Potter no le había informado de sus aventuras este año, y no le extrañaba. Harry debía estar muy enfadado con el director por haberle forzado a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y, según lo que le había comentado Susan, dejarle de lado a pesar de las humillaciones constantes de los alumnos en Hogwarts. Amelia había tenido duras palabras con Susan, no podía creer que su sobrina se hubiera comportado como una energúmena sin pruebas. El castigo le duraría todas las vacaciones, de eso podía estar segura.

—¿Entonces, se producirá el juicio de Sirius Black?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada y Dumbledore hizo silencio y dejó que hablara—. Aquí todos queremos saber la verdad, ¿no es así?

El silencio fue sepulcral hasta que el ministro asintió. —Que pase el acusado entonces.

La entrada de Sirius Black fue repentina, de hecho, Kingsley solo tuvo que deshacer el hechizo de invisibilidad que ella misma le había puesto. Los murmuros no se hicieron esperar, pero _Lord_ Black, como se había presentado esa misma mañana, simplemente se sentó en la silla. Iba vestido con una túnica de color granate oscuro con botas, pantalones y camisa interior de negro. El cabello y su bigote acicalados. Ni rastro había del prisionero de Azkaban fugado. Kingsley, a sus órdenes, se quedó al lado del prisionero para evitar cualquier... accidente. Echaba de menos Alastor pero ahora debía estar cuidando de Hogwarts y corrigiendo trabajos; eso sí que no lo extrañaba, tenía papeleo suficiente en su oficina.

—Comience, Hedero Boot.

El abogado expuso las pruebas, una tras otra, de forma ordenada y sin dejar lugar a dudas de la veracidad de las pruebas y de la inocencia de Black. El Mapa de Hogwarts fue mostrado e intentaron requisarlo pero, por Ley, pertenecía a Lupin, Potter, Pettigrew y Black, para la ira de algunos. Las memorias de Potter, Granger y Weasley fueron extraídas y vistas por todos mediante una pensadera especial del Wizengamot. El testamento de Black fue leído, así como el trozo del Diario Profético que el acusado había visto y le había dado la pista del paradero de Pettigrew.

Cada minuto que pasaba el ministro parecía palidecer un poco más hasta que se recostó en su asiento casi sin vida. Todos los presentes, no importaba la facción que soportaran, vieron a Snape perder los estribos y mentir descaradamente al ministro y cómo éste no había hecho caso de las quejas de tres alumnos, por muy jóvenes que fueran, prefiriendo no ver las pruebas delante de sus narices. Dumbledore parecía más viejo y cansado que nunca y Amelia entendía que ahora muchos tendrían motivos suficientes para dejarle sin Profesor de Pociones. Sin duda Potter no iba a dejar que se fuera sin más, y mucho menos su padrino, Black.

—Creo que es suficiente —aceptó finalmente el ministro y algunos asintieron mientras que otros callaron sin poder hacer nada. El juicio estaba más que ganado y todos lo sabían antes de hacer sentencia—. Sirius Black es inocente de todos los cargos.

—¿Habrá, por supuesto, una compensación económica por los daños causados durante 12 años, no solamente físicos y psíquicos sino de imagen y daños personales? —preguntó neutral Boot y Fudge asintió.

Amelia se inclinó y escuchó en silencio como Fudge discutía cuál sería la compensación. Ahora no podía negarse si no quería perder popularidad, después de todo Black era y había sido inocente durante tanto tiempo cuando Fudge podría haberle liberado hacía dos años.

—Lord Black recibirá 100000 galeones por cada año falsamente convicto.

—A mi cliente le gustaría que el Ministerio se retractase de sus palabras todo este tiempo y publicara una disculpa oficial y pública —siguió Boot, viendo el asentimiento de cabeza de Potter.

—Así se hará —confirmó resignado Fudge pero Amelia vio que ya estaba maquinando como salir airoso.

Evitó sonreír ampliamente cuando Boot sacó otro fajo de papeles. —A raíz de este juicio y debido a este Lord Potter y Lord Black desean demandar a Severus Snape.

—¿De qué se le acusa? —preguntó ella, dejando de lado su monóculo encantado.

—Ocultación dolosa de la verdad, obstrucción a la justicia, intento de homicidio involuntario, delito de amenaza, delito de calumnia e injuria, delito doloso de omisión del deber de perseguir delito y delito de acusación y denuncia falsa.

Una vez más se levantaron susurros y voces, algunas afirmando rotundamente que ya era hora que Snape pagara por sus modales, otros criticando a Boot y a Potter por ser demasiado "sensibles". Potter ni pestañeó; su rostro indicaba a todos que no iba a irse sin presenciar el juicio y condenar a Snape. Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza y los hizo callar a todos.

—¿Tienen pruebas de semejante acusación? —preguntó, mirando fijamente a Potter y Boot se interpuso, ocultando a Potter y mirando gravemente al director de Hogwarts.

—Por supuesto.

Y así comenzó de nuevo a exponer la larga lista de barbaridades que Snape había hecho y dicho en Hogwarts. ¿Amenazar a un alumno con pociones ilegales? ¿Castigar a alguien por "respirar muy alto"? ¿Hacer llorar a alguien y menospreciar a sus alumnos? ¿Inventar reglas para castigar y quitar posesiones a sus alumnos? Amelia sintió un ataque de ira crecer en su interior. ¿¡Por qué demonios Susan no le había dicho nada de esto!? ¿O es que solo los Gryffindor eran atacados por Snape? No tenía sentido, pero iba a llegar hasta la raíz de la cuestión, pensó mirando a Dumbledore, que miraba atónito y decepcionado los recuerdos de la pensadera. Lo primero que iba a hacer era analizar a su sobrina por si había sido drogada. No era posible que fuera tan tonta y torpe. Amelia le había enseñado mejor.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba en el juicio de Snape, que había sido detenido en Hogwarts y miraba con odio a Potter y a Black, más grande era su dolor de cabeza. Muchos de los Profesores iban a tener que ser interrogados y, quizás unos cuantos, iban a ser multados o peor. Al menos McGonagall, Dumbledore y Lockhart habían sido testigos de las acusaciones de Snape y posiblemente también Pomphrey en la enfermería, tal y como habían visto en las memorias de Potter. Contuvo un enorme suspiro y se centró en Boot, esto iba para largo.

**4 de Enero, Jueves**

—¡No puedo creerlo! —el rostro de Hermione estaba rojo de la ira, zarandeando el Diario Profético de un lado a otro—. ¿Cómo es posible semejante grado de corrupción?

Harry supo, aun sin verlo, que el Diario debía haber publicado la larga lista de condenados y multados que el juicio de Sirius había iniciado. Para empezar Snape había sido condenado a Azkaban durante 5 años y se le había retirado su Maestría de Pociones, así como su derecho a la enseñanza. McGonagall y Dumbledore habían sido multados y estaban bajo un período de prueba del Ministerio. Pettigrew estaba ahora en busca y captura así como Crouch, que estaba enclaustrado tras sus fuertes barreras mágicas de su casa. La familia de Bagnold había tenido que pagar una multa por incumplimiento de las leyes al no haberle dado un juicio justo, o un juicio para empezar, a Sirius y el Diario Profético había tenido que retractarse de todas sus injurias – tanto de Sirius como de él – y pagarles una gran cantidad de dinero como compensación, al igual que el Ministerio.

—No tengo ni idea —se encogió de hombros él—. ¿Todavía prefieres que hubiera dejado las cosas tal y como estaban?

Hermione no contestó. Le bufó. Como un gato. —¿Cuánto has recibido por todas las compensaciones?

—Aproximadamente unos 17 millones de galeones —Hermione se volvió pálida de golpe y tuvo que sentarse—. Aparentemente muchas personas se hicieron ricas con mi nombre.

—Claro, es obvio —se dijo a sí misma su amiga y él asintió—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con el dinero?

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué pienso hacer? —preguntó él, con el rostro en blanco—. No pienso hacer nada.

—¿No piensas donar nada? —preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

—No. Ni el mundo muggle ni mágico han hecho nada por mí —se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Supongo que cuando me interese algo ya donaré dinero.

Hermione parecía decepcionada pero no dijo nada. Harry no sentía culpa alguna porque ese dinero era un dinero que había recibido tarde y que, por ley, era suyo. Solamente porque ahora recibiera tal cantidad de golpe no significaba que le vinieran ganas de regalarlo. ¿A quién iba a donarlo? ¿A Hogwarts? ¿Al Diario Profético? ¿A St. Mungo? ¿Al Ministerio? ¡Ja! Ninguna de esas entidades le había ayudado, es más, _él _había salvado a Hogwarts varias veces y no había pisado el hospital ni una sola vez para comprobar su estado de salud después de sus aventuras. Por no hablar de cuando el Ministerio le acusó de usar magia en verano cuando fue Dobby. Realmente estaba rodeado de incompetentes.

Hermione suspiró. —Al menos ya no volverás a los Dursley.

—Cierto. Me pregunto cuánto tardará Dumbledore en llamarme a su despacho.

—Todavía debe estar buscando un nuevo Profesor de Pociones —dijo Hermione, prendiendo fuego al diario—. Hogwarts ha salido relativamente bien parado del juicio, ¿no crees?

—Era de esperar —musitó él y luego sacó la carta de Jaques—. ¿Sabías que los duendes de Gringotts pagarían una barbaridad por la carne de basilisco? Me han dicho que es una carne exquisita...

—Supongo que te refieres el basilisco que mataste —frunció el ceño Hermione—. ¿Eso también lo vas a vender?

—Parte de la carne la guardaré como ingredientes de pociones, también me quedaré todo el veneno... no me gustaría darle un arma tan letal a nadie, ¿sabes? También me guardaré gran parte de la piel. Los dientes me los quedaré ya que están llenos de veneno también, pero los huesos supongo que los venderé, o quizás me los quede y haga una escultura para la Mansión Potter.

—¿Mansión Potter?

—La Mansión de la familia, obviamente, está "escondida" pero con mi anillo puedo encontrarla cuando quiera.

Hermione volvió a suspirar. —Últimamente no te reconozco Harry, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—Por supuesto.

Pero Harry tampoco estaba muy seguro de muchas cosas. De lo que estaba seguro era de las cosas que no quería volver a ver, oír, hacer, sentir o pensar.

**7 de Enero, Domingo**

—La Profesora Babbling está muy contenta con usted, Lord Potter —le comentó Dumbledore cuando, por fin, le llamó a su oficina—. Dice que ha mejorado tanto que ya ha alcanzado a los de cuarto curso y que, con unos pocos ejercicios más, los superará.

—Entonces mi esfuerzo no ha sido en vano —comentó él, indiferente a la conversación de cortesía del director—. ¿Para qué me ha llamado aquí?

Dumbledore suspiró y pareció encogerse delante de sus ojos. —Directo al grano, como siempre. Verá, me gustaría saber cuándo se emancipó, así como cuándo se puso en contacto con Jaques Boot.

—Sinceramente, eso no le incumbe. De hecho, yo soy quién se pregunta, sabiendo que Sirius era inocente, por qué no hizo nada para darle un juicio.

Dumbledore se le quedó mirando en silencio, fijamente, y sintió una presencia leve rozar las barreras mentales que su anillo mágico le confería. Enfureció al comprender que años antes debía haberle leído los pensamientos también. ¿Qué más había hecho Dumbledore con él sin que se diera cuenta? De solo pensarlo o imaginarlo se enfurecía y le daban ganas de vomitar a la vez.

—¿Qué está haciendo, Profesor? ¿Intenta que le demande a usted también?

—Lo cierto es que estoy muy decepcionado, Harry. Lo que hiciste con el Profesor Snape me dejó sin palabras.

—¿Decepcionado? —espetó él, incrédulo e incapaz de sentir una pizca de culpa—. Soy YO el que está decepcionado porque dejara entrar y dar clases en esta escuela a alguien tan ruin como él. Si yo fuera el padre de un alumno tratado de semejante manera ya habría transferido mi hijo a Beauxbatons o a otra academia de magia. Tiene suerte de que me quedara a gusto con esas acusaciones y no investigara más porque siento que hay algo que se me escapa pero si le pregunto a usted, ¿verdad que no me dirá nada?

El rostro del director, ahora posado sobre el fénix que dormía en su percha, era culpable. —He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, Harry, pero Severus era necesario.

Harry siseó, dejando de lado la cortesía—Para mí no. Hasta ahora he hecho las cosas a tu manera y ya estoy harto. Primero los Dursley, después la Piedra Filosofal, el basilisco, Sirius y los dementores y ahora esto... Se acabó —iracundo, se inclinó en su asiento para mirar intensamente a Dumbledore—. No estás haciendo tu trabajo como deberías y ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera, como si deseo marcharme del país.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? —preguntó casi confuso el director. Parecía anonadado.

—Que más vale que haga bien su trabajo, _Director_, o dejaré Hogwarts a su suerte. Eso significa nada de brechas en la seguridad ni dejar que los alumnos me humillen y se libren sin ser castigados justamente.

Dumbledore no dijo nada cuando se levantó y se marchó. Sabía que no era malvado, pero era un viejo inteligente que llevaba demasiado tiempo en el poder. No había nadie que le llevara la contraria y eso le había hecho pensar que podía hacer lo que quisiera, tratar a la gente como peones y mantener en secreto información vital. Incluso ahora, que le había dicho a Dumbledore lo que pensaba, estaba seguro de que había algo importante que Dumbledore no le había revelado. Se acordaba de las palabras del director en primer curso, cuando rechazó decirle la verdad porque todavía era "demasiado joven".

Fue directo a los dormitorios de Gryffindor, sin ganas de ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione, y se acostó en la cama con el corazón a mil por hora. No estaba nervioso de haber perdido los estribos, ni avergonzado puesto que era humano como todos los demás, pero sí estaba frustrado porque sabía que, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, poco iba a cambiar. Realmente su vida se había convertido en decepción tras otra. Al menos ahora estaba alzando la voz para defenderse. Lo que más le enfadaba era saber que Dumbledore tenía la osadía de culparle a él, de hacerle sentir mal cuando _él _era la víctima. La víctima no era Snape ni los idiotas del mundo mágico, sino él, Harry Potter, y cómo odiaba serlo.

**10 de Enero, Miércoles**

La vuelta de vacaciones había traído consigo algo inesperado. De repente todos parecían haber olvidado que su nombre había salido del cáliz. Algunos empezaron a saludarle en los pasillos, le sonreían y le hablaban. Harry no sabía si chillar de exasperación o lanzarles una mirada asesina. Al final optó por hacer ver que no existían. ¿Realmente creían que iba a olvidarlo todo? ¡Como si fuera igual de fácil que chasquear los dedos! Lo vergonzoso, y triste, había sido darse cuenta de que en los cursos anteriores él había hecho precisamente eso y ahora todos esperaban lo mismo.

—¡Bah! —musitó con desprecio en voz baja y Hermione, a su lado, le miró de reojo.

Neville y Luna, que hablaban detrás de ellos, dejaron de hablar para mirarle. —¿Estás bien Harry?

Entonces vio aparecer a Susan Bones y gruñó por lo bajo. Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley la miraban de lejos al verla acercarse a su grupo de amigos.

—¿Potter, puedo hablar contigo?

Harry quería decir que no, pero Amelia Bones le caía bien y no quería dañar de alguna forma la relación entre ambas familias. Así pues, asintió y se echó a andar pasillo abajo después de lanzar una mirada de reojo a Hermione. Entraron en una clase cualquiera que fue silenciada al momento. Susan se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta y él comprendió por qué no había sido considerada para Gryffindor; ahora mismo parecía estar debatiéndose entre irse corriendo o ponerse a llorar. Sus ojos marrones, que se encontraban con los suyos de vez en cuando, parecían suplicarle que iniciara la conversación. Como no pensaba darle el gusto simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared contraria, viendo sudar a Susan durante minutos. No dejarse pisotear era mucho más satisfactorio de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Mientras contemplaba su cabello caoba y su rostro pecoso ahora más maduro que hace años se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan sádico. No le costaría nada preguntarle qué quería, pero prefería callarse para ver sufrir a Susan. En parte suponía que se debía al resentimiento que sentía aún cada vez que pensaba en lo mal que le habían tratado todos estos años y otra parte seguramente era el hecho de que había cambiado; sobre todo desde que aquella cosa inexplicable se liberó de su cicatriz en Gringotts. Finalmente, Susan habló.

—Potter, te debo una disculpa por cómo me he comportado todo este tiempo —le dijo Susan, genuinamente culpable, pero a la vez nada satisfecha de estar disculpándose.

—¿Una? Me acuerdo todavía de segundo curso... —le recriminó él con voz neutral e indiferente.

—Sí, por eso también me disculpo —le aseguró Susan y luego le miró esperando una respuesta que no recibió—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Me estás preguntando si acepto tus disculpas? Déjame que te pregunte: ¿has venido aquí a disculparte por tu propia voluntad o ha tenido tu tía algo que ver?

El rostro de Susan se volvió culpable y él, cuando obtuvo su silenciosa y resignada respuesta, no pudo contener una mueca de asco que ella vio. ¿De verdad pensaba que aceptaría algo tan mediocre? Estaba rodeado de idiotas, eso o la sociedad mágica tenía en general una tara mental que era incapaz de comprender.

—No acepto tus disculpas Bones porque parece que realmente no quieres disculparte, ¿no es así? —preguntó retóricamente y sus palabras afiladas parecían haber herido a Susan. Antes de que pudiera perder los estribos zanjó la conversación—. Si quieres disculparte _de verdad_ en un futuro, ya sabes dónde estoy, pero no vengas, hagas que pierda el tiempo y que parezca un idiota a la misma vez.

Se marchó malhumorado, más de lo que ya estaba, del aula vacía. No había cosa que peor soportara que intentaran hacerle pasar por tonto o que le mintieran en la cara. Que Susan hiciera ambas cosas en un período de menos de cinco minutos era poco halagador. ¿Por qué lo intentaba? Mientras fue directo a los dormitorios, sin aparecer por la biblioteca, se preguntó cuál era el sentido de su vida. ¿Qué demonios quería hacer con su vida? Ahora que se planteaba qué quiera en un futuro lejano se daba cuenta que sus planes siempre habían sido a corto alcance porque nunca había pensado que saldría de Hogwarts con vida, no realmente. No si quería parar a Voldemort, pero, ¿por qué demonios tenía que hacerle frente él? ¿No había magos y brujas cualificados? ¿Por qué él? Tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore sabía algo al respecto, sabía por qué Voldemort intentó matar a un mero bebé y, sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento que la verdad no le iba a gustar. Parecía que el único capaz, o al menos con huevos suficientes, para hacerle frente era él. Lo peor era que, fuera cierto o no, todos esperarían que fuera él. Incluido Voldemort.

De repente se preguntó qué pasaría si se deshacía de Voldemort. ¿Podría vivir con la nueva y renovada fama? Si ya le disgustaba lo poco consistente que era el público británico, ¿cómo sería vivir en un mundo donde él hubiera matado por fin a Voldemort? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Al menor problema que pudiera surgir ya sabía a quién iban a llamar; lo sabía porque a Dumbledore le había pasado lo mismo, y Harry no quería acabar como Dumbledore. Inevitablemente Voldemort regresaría a matarle de nuevo, quizás este año ya lo estaba intentando, y solo había tres posibilidades: pactar con él, morir y dejar que Voldemort ganase o vivir y matar a Voldemort. Descartando las dos primeras opciones solo quedaba una decisión que le gustase.

—¿Estoy en guerra, y no me he dado ni cuenta? —pensó en voz alta para sí mismo, cuando tuvo la enorme epifanía de que debía acabar de una vez por todas con Voldemort.

Ya no iba a bastar el retrasar su regreso al poder. No importaba cuantas fascinantes piedras mágicas salvara o cuántos basiliscos o dementores venciera... La única opción viable para acabar con Voldemort era matarle porque Voldemort nunca se rendiría, siempre intentaría deshacerse de su persona y subyugar al pueblo mágico; no era que esto último le importara mucho en ese mismo momento, pero él quería vivir en paz. Tenía que prepararse para una guerra y creía tener algo que leer para empezar a documentarse. Llegar a esta conclusión fue revelador; de repente tenía un claro objetivo de vida. De nuevo lleno de esperanza saltó de la cama y cogió un pergamino, tenía algo que escribir a Sirius. Después de todo, no importaba ahora el mundo mágico ni su futuro porque hasta que no pudiera acabar con su enemigo no habría futuro posible. No uno que él quisiera imaginar.

**12 de Enero, Viernes**

—¿Qué te ha parecido la clase de Runas? —le preguntó Hermione ese medio día mientras comían una espectacular lasaña.

—Increíble, mucho mejor que Adivinación.

El rostro de Hermione se contrajo en la mueca predecible de irritación. —Por favor, no compares ambas cosas. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Harry puso los cubiertos en su plato vacío y éste desapareció. Comió la fruta de forma más natural posible, pero Hermione le miró un segundo antes de acercarse el plato de flan. Esa misma mañana había recibido por fin el libro que le había pedido a Sirius. Un libro que había visto en la biblioteca de Little Whinging, un libro en el que importantes figuras como Napoleón – cual fuera su pequeña grandeza – se basaron para combatir a sus enemigos. Era _El Arte de la Guerra. _Había oído hablar de él antes de empezar Hogwarts, en uno de los documentales que la televisión rota de Dudley ofrecía, cuando se trasladó al segundo cuarto de su primo. No sabía si sería muy grueso, pero encontrarse con un finísimo libro le había dejado estupefacto. Las ganas que tenía de esconderse y empezar a leer eran enormes, pero no quería tener que explicarle a Hermione, o a nadie realmente, qué estaba tramando.

Las horas que pasó en la biblioteca, rodeado de sus amigos, fueron un infierno. A pesar de haber acabado la redacción que tenían pendiente esa tarde supo que nada podría ser más productivo que ir a leer su nuevo libro. Fue, predeciblemente, Luna quién habló. Sin embargo, lo hizo con tal sutileza que no lo esperó.

—Me gustaría preguntarte unas cosas de Aritmancia Hermione —le dijo Luna y Hermione sonrió sacando sus libros. Luna los miró a él y a Neville—. Aunque quizás ahora no es el mejor momento.

—Que va, yo voy a ir a los invernaderos —les informó Neville recogiendo sus cosas y las chicas asintieron.

Harry vio su oportunidad perfecta. —Yo voy a echarme un rato, estoy muerto de sueño.

—¿Estás bien Harry? —preguntó preocupada Hermione, quizás pensaba que estaba enfermo.

—Sí, simplemente quiero relajarme un poco antes de seguir estudiando a tope mañana.

—¡Que descanses Harry y cuidado con los nargles!

—Nos vemos luego, Harry, que descanses.

Neville y él salieron en silencio, pero antes de partir caminos, Neville le guiñó un ojo y se fue directo a los invernaderos. Harry suprimió una risa al darse cuenta de que Neville también sospechaba sus intenciones pero no había dicho nada, de hecho había dado pie a que se fueran ambos de la biblioteca. Subiendo las escaleras corriendo, bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, llegó en cinco minutos a los dormitorios. Para su poca sorpresa no había nadie en los dormitorios; todos estaban en la Sala Común o merodeando por el castillo esa tarde de viernes soleada. Él, sin embargo, cogió su cuaderno muggle, su estilográfica y su nuevo libro y se recluyó en su cama con las cortinas cerradas y hechizadas. Se pasó toda la tarde absorbido en las sabias palabras de un hombro muggle que había escrito cuarenta páginas sobre la guerra hacía 2500 años. Era divertido pensar que, si derrotaba a Voldemort, sería gracias a un muggle que había vivido incluso antes que Salazar Slytherin.

Lo primero era evaluar a su enemigo. Ahora era débil, si pudiera sería el momento perfecto para acabar con él, pero tenía que esbozar un plan, algo que no tenía. No obstante, Voldemort aunque incorpóreo no era idiota. Tramaba algo para este curso y todavía no sabía lo que era. Además, tenía a grandes magos y brujas y, lo peor de todo, es que muchos de éstos estaban en el poder, en el Ministerio. La guerra, según Sun Tzu, se basaba en el engaño. Entonces, ¿cómo estaba engañando a todos Voldemort? Cerró los ojos pensando en que, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ver con el torneo. Sin duda alguna. No obstante, pensar que quería matarle con las pruebas era absurdo. Conocía a Voldemort, esta misma tarde se había pasado horas pensando en él, y _sabía_ que era demasiado orgulloso como para no matarle él en persona. Porqué, ¿cómo iba a dar la cara ante sus fanáticos si un simple torneo mágico era capaz de matar a un adolescente que él mismo no pudo asesinar cuando apenas tenía 2 años de vida? No... Eso implicaba que, en algún momento este año, Voldemort y él se reencontrarían.

—Si tu oponente tiene un temperamento colérico, intenta irritarle —bufó divertido, pero siguió leyendo—. Si es arrogante, trata de fomentar su egoísmo.

Fue apuntando aquello que concordaba con Voldemort. Cosas que llamaban la atención. Quienes eran sus generales, su gente de confianza, los que habían sido sus espías... Había varias cosas que tenía claro, que le habían tocado poderosamente, la primera era irritar a Voldemort. Si podía hacerlo quizás éste cometería un error, quizás su cólera fuera tal que tuviera un sueño revelador... La siguiente cosa que le había llamado la atención era sembrar la disensión en sus filas. Lo primero que había leído del libro era que el Arte Supremo de la Guerra era someter al enemigo sin luchar, y era muy cierto. Puesto que, ¿si podía hacer que lucharan entre ellos, para qué iba a involucrarse él?

Con un nuevo, inmediato y pequeño objetivo en mente, se dejó caer y cerró los ojos para meditar sobre el asunto. Media hora más tarde ya sabía por dónde empezar.

**14 de Enero, Domingo**

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? —preguntó Sirius, a pesar de que su sonrisa era delatadora y cómplice—. Una vez que empieces no podrás parar.

—Voldemort no parará nunca, Sirius, y lo sabes. Vamos a luchar contra ese bastardo antes de tiempo, antes de que pueda ser más fuerte de lo que ya es.

El espejo que Sirius le había enviado con Hedwig era una bendición. Su lechuza, por muy leal e inteligente que fuera, era reconocible y podía ser interceptada. Los espejos, no obstante, eran una invención casera de su padre, Sirius y Remus. Nadie sabía de su existencia salvo ellos. De esta forma podía comunicarse instantáneamente sin miedo a que nadie pudiera saber de sus planes, o pudiera hacerle daño a Hedwig. Ahora mismo estaba hablando con su padrino mientras los demás dormían plácidamente, con sus cortinas silenciadas.

—¿Algo más?

—Dime lo que tienes —le sugirió él y vio a Sirius coger el pergamino.

—Tom Marvolo Riddle, hijo de una bruja y un muggle. Su padre era Tom Riddle Sr. Por lo que has podido averiguar nació en 1926 y con 16 años abrió la Cámara de los Secretos matando a Myrtle Elizabeth Warren con el basilisco. Culpó a Hagrid que tenía una acromántula en el castillo y éste fue expulsado en su tercer curso. Voldemort no es más que un anagrama de su nombre completo.

—Sí. ¿Crees que con esto bastará? —preguntó él, preocupado.

—Si se lo mandamos a Rita Skeeter seguramente lo investigará y publicará, imagina el sensacionalismo.

—¿Y si no lo publica?

—Buscaremos más información y cuando tengamos pruebas colgaremos pósters o pancartas o lo que sea. Tú tranquilo —le animó su padrino y Harry asintió.

—¿Y qué pasa con Bellatrix Lestrange?

—La he desheredado esta misma mañana —sonrió ampliamente Sirius—. También he concertado una cita con Narcisa para hablar con ella. Narcisa es mucho más inteligente que Lucius, si sigue siendo igual de astuta sabrá que lo acertado será dejar el país cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Y qué hará Malfoy? ¿Dejará que se vaya así tal cual? ¿Qué dirá Voldemort?

—Creo que Lucius dejará que se marche, sin saber que yo la protegeré en el extranjero, con tal de que esté a salvo. A Voldemort no le dirá nada, si es listo, porque de esta manera si cae Voldemort podrá alegar que tenía miedo de ser perseguido y asesinado y que, mandando a su esposa lejos, confirma el hecho de que no quería seguir bajo el yugo de Voldemort pero no podía dejarlo por miedo de muerte.

Harry musitó para sí mismo y se dio cuenta que sería muy posible. Era como tener una tajada de ambos pasteles, de cualquier forma, ganaba. Por mucho que odiara reconocerlo Malfoy no era idiota.

—¿Y Andrómeda?

—La he devuelto a la familia aunque nadie lo sabe, no me gustaría que hubieran represalias...

Harry asintió y miró sus apuntes. —¿Tienes la lista de mortífagos?

—Sí, te los voy a ir diciendo.

Volvió a asentir y su vuelapluma levitó sola sobre el papel. Poco a poco fue apuntando todos los mortífagos. Los que estaban muertos estaban marcados con una x, los que habían desaparecido un interrogante y los que solo proporcionaban fondos el símbolo del dólar. Ver el nombre de Snape en su lista era atroz, pero al menos ya estaba en la cárcel. Apuntó también las criaturas mágicas que en las guerras anteriores habían ayudado a Voldemort y supo que algo tendría que hacer con ellas, también. Los dementores le dieron una absurda idea. Decían que lo único que podía dañarlos era el Patronus pero, ¿qué pasaría si usaba la Maldición Mortal con ellos?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Sirius, que parecía mirarle entre orgulloso y asombrado.

—Es hora de pasar a la ofensiva, eso es todo.

Minutos después se quedó solo de nuevo, centrado en sus pensamientos. Ahora, si los orígenes de Voldemort salían en el diario, lo único que tendría que hacer sería provocar distanciamiento entre los mortífagos conocidos. Estando en Hogwarts poco podría hacer así que iba a necesitar a alguien que pudiera moverse por él. Había considerado a Dobby pero era un elfo libre, podría revelar sus secretos a todos si quisiera. Al final, decidió probarlo.

—¿Dobby?

—¡El señor Harry Potter llama a Dobby! —exclamó de alegría el elfo y apareció botando en su cama.

—Me preguntaba si querrías empezar a trabajar conmigo en una...misión secreta.

Los ojos de Dobby se salieron de sus cuencas. —¿Misión secreta? A Dobby le encantaría trabajar para Harry Potter.

—Nadie podría saber qué estás haciendo para mí, ¿lo sabes, no? Ni tampoco puedes dejar que te cojan.

—Dobby lo entiende, Harry Potter.

—Entonces, a partir de ahora, cuando vayas a hacer una misión para mí evita llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Y cómo le llamaré?

—Mmm... —pensó en voz alta—. Tiene que ser un nombre que no me relacione con nada ni nadie.

—Quizás el señor Harry Potter preferiría un nombre de mujer —se lo quedó mirando estupefacto y el elfo doméstico se encogió de hombros—. Un nombre de hombre le relaciona con ser un hombre.

—Eso es. ¡Es perfecto Dobby! —era como tomar el pelo a todo el mundo. Ya podía imaginar las carcajadas de Sirius, a pesar de que no le iba a contar nada por la seguridad de ambos—. Qué tal... Ugh...

Al final sacó el libro de Historia de primer curso, el mismo que había usado para nombrar a Hedwig y hojeó las páginas.

—Wendelin, ¿qué te parece, Dobby? Wendelin Rogers, como el Capitán América. Tú puedes ser John Watson, como el doctor Watson.

Dobby asintió de forma entusiasta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —¿Cuál es la primera misión de Johnny?

Harry suprimió una risa al oír el mote por el cual se había decantado Dobby. —Quiero que busques toda la información que puedas de miembros corruptos del Ministerio. Información que pueda inculparlos y hacer que los condenen a Azkaban. Empieza por los miembros del Wizengamot. Toda la información que tengas tráemela de noche, cuando todos estén dormidos.

—Así lo haré, señor Harry Potter —dio un solo bote más y desapareció.

El proceso de recopilar información iba a ser lento y duro, pero estaba seguro de que, para cuando se acabaran las clases, tendría suficiente información de todos los apuntados en su lista como para enviarlos a Azkaban. Antes que eso, no obstante, tendría que sanear el Ministerio para que los mortífagos no pudieran tener la oportunidad de irse a sus casas de rositas después de sobornar a diestro y siniestro. Lo que estaba claro era que, si volvía Voldemort, Azkaban sería uno de los lugares que atacaría primero puesto que, si conseguía lo que quería, todos acabarían siendo mandados allí. Eso significaba que tendría que matar a todos los presos, los mortífagos al menos, antes de que pudiera liberarlos.

Además de eso, se estaba dando cuenta, también suponía otra cosa. Él sería un blanco fácil. Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse del que nadie conociera su existencia. Necesitaba papeles falsos con otro nombre por si la cosa se ponía tan fea que fuera necesario huir. Dinero que los duendes no pudieran tocar... sí caía Gringotts, o si los duendes los traicionaban, de lo contrario estaban perdidos.

Al menos ya sabía qué hacer con esos 17 millones de galeones.

**17 de Enero, Miércoles**

Los estudios, una vez más, pasaron a segundo plano. Con la ayuda de Hermione le era fácil estudiar y hacer los pertinentes trabajos, pero cada instante de libertad se encontraba pensando en sus planes. Dobby había empezado a informarle y darle copias de varios documentos importantes que inculpaban a uno de los miembros del Wizengamot que, como pensaba, estaba bastante corrupto. Por fortuna, los magos y brujas eran tan idiotas como pensaba. No tenían una sola pizca de sentido común puesto que, aunque sus guardas mágicas en sus grandes y lujosas casas estaban muchas veces programadas para no dejar pasar a elfos domésticos ninguno había pensado en protegerse contra un elfo doméstico _libre_. Dobby no tenía amo así que podía pasar las guardas que protegían de los elfos domésticos de otros. Había resultado ser una mina de oro.

Como era de esperar todos guardaban información ilegal o datos que pudieran imputarlos en sus casas, bajo llave y protecciones. Dobby, sin embargo, era capaz de usar su magia élfica para pasar desapercibido frente a los dueños y a los elfos domésticos de las familias. En poco menos de tres días Dobby le había dado un fajo tan grande de papeles que iba a ser difícil que pudieran librarse de esta. En cuanto tuviera la información de todos los miembros del Wizengamot se la enviaría a Amelia Bones, una copia por supuesto, con tal de dejar actuar a la justicia. El anonimato iba a ser su mejor amigo, estaba claro. Además, para que todos se enteraran de la verdad, pensaba enviar también una copia de la información al Diario Profético – una vez fuera también saneado e investigado – con tal de que nadie pudiera enterrar sus secretos ilícitos antes de tiempo.

No podía parar de sonreír. No pensaba dejar que nadie saliera impune puesto que nadie iba a hacer nada para ayudarle a él cuando llegara el momento. Otra cosa importante iba a ser eliminar a los dementores, que eran un peligro general, y también inventar algún tipo de arma que pudiera acabar con los hombres lobo en cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, no tenían una debilidad conocida. Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban la plata no era mortal, ni siquiera los debilitaba, eso le dejaba con otros métodos convencionales. Se preguntaba cuál sería la cantidad de tranquilizante para abatir a uno de ellos y cuánto tiempo duraría el efecto. Una vez estuvieran inconscientes sería fácil matar a cualquier hombre lobo, o al menos romperle las piernas y brazos.

No obstante, se dijo mientras miraba a la nada y escuchaba a lo lejos la voz aguda del Profesor Flitwick, si dejaba con vida a los hombres lobo era posible – más que posible – que siguieran infectando y matando a gente inocente. Sin contar que, de eliminarlos directamente de la ecuación, el ejército de Voldemort sería más pequeño. Guardando un suspiro interior supo que tendría que dejar sus escrúpulos y el remordimiento de lado si quería luchar una guerra. No podía esperar no derramar sangre alguna estando en guerra. Aun así... sabía que quizás Hermione no lo entendería. Ella, a pesar de haber visto horrores en sus aventuras, no había matado a Quirrell y había estado petrificada cuando pasó lo del basilisco. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione seguía siendo bastante inocente. Al contrario que él. Harry había perdido la inocencia mucho antes de pisar el mundo mágico; los Dursley le habían enseñado lo que era el maltrato y lo inmundo que puede llegar a ser el ser humano, los profesores muggle y sus vecinos le habían hecho darse cuenta de que, por norma general, los adultos preferían dar la espalda a los problemas antes que afrontarlos y resolverlos. Él no quería ser como los Dursley o como sus vecinos o profesores muggle incompetentes y cegados a la verdad, tampoco como los magos y brujas que eran fácilmente manipulables y tenían poco sentido común. Era por eso por lo que _necesitaba_ dejar sus escrúpulos de lado y avanzar.

—Bueno, al menos esta semana tenemos pocos trabajos —suspiró Neville cuando dejaron atrás la clase de Encantamientos y empezaron el período de descanso de dos horas—. Todavía tengo que acabar el informe de Pociones...

—No sé para qué te quejas Neville —le recordó Hermione con cansancio en la voz—. Con el Profesor Slughorn tú y Harry habéis mejorado increíblemente.

—Eso es porque Snape no enseñaba nada —cortó él, puesto que ahora estaba claro que no era tan malo en Pociones y sabía por qué.

—Cierto —asintió Neville—. ¿Os acordáis de aquella vez que Snape le puso un cero a Parvati porque, según él, su poción era pasable y por eso debía haberse copiado?

Harry ahogó un sonido de burla al recordar la cara de Snape. Hermione, sabiamente, se dio por vencida cuando vio que tenían razón. La biblioteca, como no, estaba llena de gente estudiando así que cogieron un sitio cerca de Pince, un lugar que más de una vez estaba vacío por miedo a ser azotados con su plumero, y sacaron sus respectivos libros. Las horas pasaron deprisa, por primera vez en días se concentró en acabar sus tareas antes de ir directos al Gran Salón a comer. Para sorpresa de todos, las lechuzas del Diario Profético inundaron el comedor a pesar de que la entrega se realizaba por la mañana, como siempre.

—¡Harry! —llamó Hermione, con los ojos engrandecidos de la sorpresa y mirando fijamente la portada—. ¡No te lo vas a creer!

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver las letras grandes y negras contrastar con el tono sepia de las páginas del diario. **¡El mayor secreto de Ya-saben-quién! ¡De sangre pura a mestizo! **Harry leyó rápidamente las páginas concentrándose como pudo en las palabras que bailaban excitadas sobre el pergamino. Era difícil porque todos parecían estar hablando del mismo tema a la misma vez; el ruido era parecido a una colmena, todos siseando a la vez. Escuchó voces incrédulas, otras asqueadas, otras iracundas. No hacía falta que alzara la cabeza para darse cuenta del tipo de reacciones. Los Slytherin parecían una mezcla entre enfadados y horrorizados. Los Ravenclaw estaban sorprendidos algunos y otros presumían de haberlo sospechado. Los Hufflepuff parecían horrorizados enteramente mientras que en Gryffindor había una mezcla de burla e ira.

—¡Escucha esto! —les dijo Hermione y Luna se sentó a su lado—. _Tom Marvolo Riddle, nacido el 31 de Diciembre en 1926. El futuro Señor Tenebroso pasó su infancia rodeado de muggles en el Orfanato Wool, en Londres, Inglaterra, hasta recibir su carta de Hogwarts a la edad de 11 años. Como parte de la investigación periodística, yo, Rita Skeeter, puedo decirles la verdad: Tom Marvolo Riddle era hijo de una bruja venida a menos, Merope Gaunt, y de un guapo muggle de Little Hangleton, Tom Riddle Sr. ¡Así es, magos y brujas! ¡Ya-saben-quién era mestizo!_

—¿Hay algo más? —preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta de que había detalles que Skeeter había conseguido y él no sabía.

—Sí, aquí continua: _Tom Riddle fue enviado a Slytherin y, con el paso de los años, se convirtió en Prefecto y más tarde en Premio Anual con una brillante trayectoria estudiantil. Poco después de acabar Hogwarts trabajó en Borgin and Burkes. Y, no se lo van a creer, ¡mis fuentes en el Ministerio corroboran que Tom Riddle intentó hacerse con la posición de Profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts! Cuando fue rechazado por el nuevo Director Albus Dumbledore se cree fue él quién maldijo el cargo como venganza. Poco tiempo después nada más se supo del mestizo brillante de Hogwarts y emergió de las sombras con una nueva identidad: el Señor Tenebroso más terrible en cientos de años. Para saber más sobre Merope Gaunt y Tom Riddle Sr, página 2. Para saber más sobre Tom Riddle Jr, página 4. _¡Y mira esto Harry! _Para leer el testimonio de Billy Stubbs y Dennis Bishop del Orfanato Wool, página 7._

Harry no podía creerlo. Rita Skeeter había encontrado toda la mierda que Riddle había intentado hacer desaparecer. No sabía cómo pero ahora que estaba centrando toda su atención en otro podía darse cuenta de lo brutal que llegaba a ser Skeeter. Había investigado tan a fondo que incluso había escrito las historias, terribles y llenas de horrores, de los niños que convivieron con ese monstruo en el orfanato. Lo que más le impactó fue darse cuenta de que Tom Riddle había sido un monstruo desde el nacimiento. En el fondo Harry había querido pensar que fueron las circunstancias las que crearon a Voldemort pero, al parecer, el mal era algo que no solamente podía crecer en los seres humanos sino que también algunos nacían con él.

Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que debía actuar, y actuar de forma contundente y definitiva, porque Voldemort no iba a parar jamás.


	5. Misterio resuelto

**CAPÍTULO 5: Misterio resuelto**

**20 de Enero, Sábado**

Llevaba días soñando. El artículo de Rita Skeeter había tenido un efecto mayor de lo que él había imaginado. Algunos de sus compañeros en Hogwarts que en un futuro pudieran haber considerado unirse a Voldemort ahora parecían totalmente asqueados y horrorizados. Suponía que imaginar arrodillarse ante un mestizo, ser torturado por éste y llevar a cabo actos inhumanos para éste, era mucho menos glamuroso de lo que habían pensado, sobre todo porque siempre habían presumido de ser sangre pura – de ser mejores – cuando realmente su amo era un mestizo mucho más poderoso que ellos. El Karma era, a veces, algo terrible y divertido. La sonrisa cruel y burlona que había vestido todos esos días era capaz de hacer vomitar de la ira a la mayoría de los Slytherin de su año.

Aun así, lo mejor había sido la reacción de Voldemort. Como pensaba su ira había alimentado el extraño vínculo – uno que tendría que investigar – entre ambos; todas las noches desde ese medio día se iba a dormir para espiar a su enemigo. Lo extraño es que sus sueños no parecían dolerle como antes, ahora se había convertido en un mero espectador y no en un participante pasivo como antes. Como pensaba algo estaba pasando con el torneo puesto que Voldemort lo seguía muy de cerca. Lo que no se había imaginado era que, de alguna forma que todavía no sabía, Voldemort pensaba hacerle ir a Little Hangleton para usarlo en un ritual desconocido. De solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

—Eres un inútil, Wormtail —había siseado con ira una noche delante del fuego Voldemort, la serpiente Nagini enroscada en la alfombra mohosa—. Menos mal que Barty no me fallará desde Hogwarts. Sino te necesitara ten por seguro que estarías bajo tierra, como el malnacido de mi padre. Es más, podría matarte ahora mismo y enterrarte en el cementerio en la tumba de mis parientes allí abajo así que no me falles otra vez. No querrás que tenga que castigarte...

—S-s-sí, m-mi S-señor.

Se acordaba de esas palabras perfectamente porque eran lo que necesitaba, la confirmación de que había un mortífago en Hogwarts y de dónde se encontraba Voldemort. Solo había tenido que revisar unos cuantos periódicos muggles, con la ayuda de Dobby por supuesto, para saber que la tumba de los Riddle se encontraba en Little Hangleton. El asunto del mortífago había sido más difícil de averiguar. Sin Snape ahora solo quedaba Karkaroff pero Barty era el diminutivo de Bartemius. ¿Se referiría a Bartemius Crouch? ¿Era él un mortífago? Algo no encajaba, pero si Moody lo sabía eso explicaría porque le arrinconaba tantas veces en su oficina, ¿sospecharía de él? ¿Intentaría sacarle información? Su cabeza empezó a doler y dejó de pensar tan duramente; se estaba sacando de quicio.

—¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Voldemort? —le susurró Hermione y Neville palideció al escuchar ese nombre, a pesar de que le habían contado todas sus escabrosas y ridículas aventuras—. Debe estar furioso.

—Si yo fuera él iría contra Skeeter —comentó Neville dejando de lado su libro de Herbología—. No sé cómo se ha atrevido a publicarlo.

—Eso es porque Skeeter no sabe que está vivo.

Hermione asintió. Los tres vieron pasar a Ron, Dean y Seamus que reían alocadamente y parecían no escuchar los gritos de la Señora Gorda. De reojo vio a Lavander mirar de forma hambrienta a Ron y sintió otro escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—¡Cuidado con mi marco incrustado en oro gamberros! —aulló desde fuera el retrato y algunos rieron.

Ron paró a mirarles un momento, fijando sus ojos en Neville con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado y luego subió las escaleras cuando Seamus le llamó para jugar a las cartas. Harry le vio ir, no sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus emociones respecto al asunto, pero era innegable que sentía alivio. Quizás era cruel pero sabía que sin Ron estaba mejor. De algún modo u otro no le echaba tanto de menos como cabría de esperar. Hermione suspiró y Neville volvió a meter su cara en su libro, con las orejas rojas, aunque no sabía si de la vergüenza o de la ira.

Harry se despidió temprano esa noche y se fue directo a su cama, dispuesto a mirar el mapa una vez más. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, horas más tarde, ya había acabado de leer el libro de Sun Tzu. Aun así, había tantas cosas que le habían llamado la atención que tuvo que apartar sus pensamientos respecto al libro para más tarde. Le fue tremendamente fácil porque, justo cuando estaba a punto de guardar el mapa, vio el nombre de Bartemius Crouch junto al de Karkaroff en el pasillo de Pociones. Se dio cuenta, casi sin aliento, que este era el momento que había estado esperando. Cogió su sudadera, una a la que ni siquiera había vaciado sus bolsillos de la semana anterior y, suprimiendo una maldición, se dio cuenta que tendría que dejar el mapa atrás si no quería perder tiempo y la pista que acababa de encontrar. Comprobó que su varita seguía en su antebrazo, enfundada, y se hechizó invisible.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo en la oscuridad y, cuando escuchó los murmullos de lejos, hechizó sus pies para silenciarlos. Se acercó lo más que pudo y agudizó el oído.

—Eres un traidor Karkaroff —la voz de Moody le sobre saltó, pero continuó escuchando en silencio—. Deberías estar en Azkaban, como el resto de tu calaña.

—Eso te incomoda, ¿no es cierto? —la voz marcada por acento ruso le contestó, con un deje de burla—. Veo que-...ya-...-mos.

Harry se acercó más cuando de repente un silbido le hizo saltar de su escondrijo. Maldiciendo en voz baja y sudando frío silenció el falsoscopio que no recordaba haber puesto en su sudadera, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Escuchó unos pasos correr pasillo abajo y la pata de palo de Moody acercarse a él.

—¡Potter!

—Profesor Moody —suspiró aliviado él y vio el ojo de Moody dar vueltas en su cuenca—. Karkaroff es un mortífago, ¿no es así?

Moody pareció suspirar exasperado y asintió. —Estate atento, Potter, no puedes ir correteando por ahí cuando alguien te quiere muerto.

—¿Cree que fue él quien puso mi nombre en el cáliz?

—Nunca se sabe, pero le vigilo de cerca —entonces sus dos ojos se fijaron en él—. Harías bien en dejar ese falsoscopio en tu dormitorio, Potter, a pesar de su utilidad es posible que te vuelva a delatar cuanto menos te lo esperes y quizás no sea yo quién te encuentre.

—Eso haré Profesor —sonrió al ver que iba a librarse de un posible castigo y se dio la vuelta.

Volvió corriendo al dormitorio, puesto que no había averiguado nada, pero justo cuando cerró las cortinas tras él, con el corazón latiendo descontrolado se dio cuenta de algo: a pesar de estar silenciado el falsoscopio no había dejado de girar dentro de su bolsillo en presencia de Moody. Entonces recordó el mapa: Bartemius Crouch e Igor Karkaroff. De repente, como si le hubieran abofeteado, encajó todas las piezas del puzle que, por sí solas, no parecían tener sentido. ¡Pues claro!

Lo primero que recordó era el papel con su nombre que había surgido del cáliz. Lo que le había llamado la atención, y había pasado por alto, era que su nombre estaba escrito con su letra. Que idiota había sido. Con razón Dumbledore no le había creído de buenas a primeras porque _era_ su letra. Eso quería decir que solo alguien cercano o alguien que pudiera conseguir uno de sus trabajos de la escuela podían haber puesto su nombre en el cáliz. Solo había enviado cartas a Sirius y las había firmado como "Harry". Eso significaba que solo un Profesor podría tener su firma completa. Podría haber sido un alumno pero, ¿para qué iba un alumno _intentar_ infiltrarse en el despacho de uno de los Profesores para buscar una redacción suya y poner su nombre en el cáliz? No tenía sentido. Por no hablar de que no sabía si dicha infiltración era posible ni siquiera.

Además, Moody había intentado ayudarle en la primera prueba antes de decirle que tenía un plan. ¿Y no le había dado Moody a Neville un libro sobre plantas acuáticas cuando, curiosamente, la respuesta a la segunda prueba se encontraba en dicho libro? Libro que no estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Abrió el mapa y supo antes de fijar sus ojos en los dormitorios de Moody que allí aparecerían dos nombres. Así fue: Alastor Moody y Bartemius Crouch. Eso era. Crouch no estaba enfermo, ni siquiera estaba en su casa encerrado como algunos decían... Crouch estaba en Hogwarts haciéndose pasar por Moody, a quién tenía encerrado como prisionero en sus propios aposentos. Con razón bebía solo de su petaca. El hecho de que Moody fuera tan paranoico le daba una coartada perfecta para beber la poción _Multijugos_ cada hora. Por eso Voldemort estaba seguro de que su plan iba a la perfección. ¡Que tonto había sido! Solo tenía que darse cuenta de los antiguos Profesores de Defensa para ver que había una extraña correlación de hechos: todos parecían querer matarle o hacerle daño, incluso aunque fuera sin querer como Remus.

La cuestión era, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Podía desenmascararle delante de todos, pero si Voldemort no tenía a Bartemius Crouch dentro de Hogwarts quizás enviaría a otro y, probablemente, no pudiera saber quién era el espía esta vez. No. Decidió que no podía deshacerse de Crouch antes de tiempo. Lo que tenía que hacer era enterarse de cómo planeaba Voldemort hacerle ir a Little Hangleton e impedirlo.

De repente, antes de caer en un duerme vela, se dio cuenta con un sudor frío que había tenido mucha suerte al ser tan ingenuo y creer que era Karkaroff la verdadera amenaza. No podría haber mentido a Crouch tan de repente como había pasado todo, y no quería imaginar qué habría hecho con él de haberse dado cuenta que Harry sabía la verdad. ¿Le habría secuestrado en ese mismo momento? ¿Le habría torturado? Sintiéndose tremendamente débil se dijo que era hora de entrenarse de verdad.

**24 de Enero, Miércoles**

Crouch parecía no haberse dado cuenta que sabía la verdad y Harry hacía todo lo posible por actuar con normalidad. Como se había puesto al día en Runas ya no tenía el gira tiempos, que había sido dado de vuelta McGonagall, para su mala fortuna. Aun así, como iba al día en todos sus trabajos y estudios tenía mucho tiempo libre. Hermione había empezado a ayudar a Neville a estudiar mientras que Luna... bueno, Luna era un caso aparte. Así pues, por las tardes, cuando se suponía que debía estar buscando hechizos que pudieran ayudarle con el torneo se encontró leyendo los libros de combate y hechizos de defensa. Como su motivación era seguir vivo le fue fácil aprender todos los hechizos de cuarto curso. Pronto pasó a leer los libros que había en la biblioteca. _Hechizos y contrahechizos _fue bastante fácil e incluso divertido de leer – caídas de pelo, lenguas atadas, piernas de jalea y cosas banales pero irritantes – y en un par de días probó todos los hechizos en varios Hufflepuff. Pensaba leerse también _Magia defensiva práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las artes oscuras _y otro de _Hechizos de defensa_.

Lo mejor de todo fue que McGonagall, al devolverle el gira tiempos, le había dado un permiso especial para la Sección Prohibida. Hermione, al principio, le había reprochado su afán por sacar libros de dicha sección hasta que Luna le preguntó para qué pensaba que era el pase si no. Después de eso todos habían gozado de la carta blanca, incluso Neville.

—Aquí hay un montón de plantas raras y oscuras —les dijo encantado esa tarde mientras hojeaba las páginas de pergamino—. ¡Esto es increíble!

—¡Sssshhh! —le silenció Hermione levantando su rostro de _La magia y sus milagros oscuros, _del que parecía haberse leído la mitad en menos de una hora.

—Perdón —susurró Neville y se llevó el libro a la mesa.

Harry reprimió un suspiro mientras intentaba leer el libro que sostenía entre manos. Lo cierto es que le sorprendía el hecho de que Dumbledore no le hubiera llamado de nuevo a su despacho, sobre todo después del artículo de Tom Riddle. Los únicos que conocían la verdad eran ellos dos, sin contar a Ron y a Hermione quienes no tenían motivos suficientes para enviarle dicha información al Diario Profético. No, Dumbledore sabía que había sido él. Por eso había esperado durante días su reprimenda pero, al parecer, Dumbledore parecía más centrado en el Torneo que en la polémica del Señor Tenebroso.

Otra cosa pendiente era qué hacer con Crouch. De haber podido habría contactado con Sirius pero, ahora que estaba libre, estaba siendo sometido a un periodo de prueba para saber si podía hacerse con su custodia, a pesar de estar emancipado. Además, para su mala fortuna, estaba recluido en su hogar de la infancia, el cual odiaba, porque era el lugar más seguro y el que todo el mundo desconocía; todos salvo los Black. Esta era una de las razones por la cual se estaba planteando comprar una propiedad bajo una identidad muggle falsa. Las propiedades de los Black o de los Potter eran reconocidas fácilmente porque habían sido visitadas por múltiples Familias en varias galas y fiestas. Él quería una propiedad con terreno pero que pasara inadvertida, algo que estuviera en una zona muggle. Podría contratar los servicios de los duendes para guardar la propiedad pero no sabía si eso no llamaría la atención de aquellos que pudieran reconocer las barreras mágicas; por no hablar que Gringotts sabría la localización de su propiedad y, si había puesto las barreras, podrían también quitarlas fácilmente. No, él quería algo fuera del alcance de todos y eso implicaba el _Fidelus. _Suspiró al ver todo lo que tendría que hacer antes de comprarse una nueva propiedad. Esperaba que Sirius no se hubiera vuelvo loco en Grimmauld Place unos cuantos meses más.

Esa misma noche, cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, llegó Hedwig con una carta directamente al dormitorio. Estupefacto puesto que nadie le enviaba correspondencia de noche, la cogió. Con un movimiento de varita probó los hechizos que había leído para detectar venenos, maldiciones y trasladores y vio que estaba limpia.

—_Estimado Lord Potter,_

_No es habitual para Gringotts emplear lechuzas ajenas pero su lechuza ha insistido en llevarse esta carta. Debería comprobar si no se ha convertido en su familiar. Dejando de lado la sorpresa que ha supuesto ver a su lechuza traspasar las incontables y poderosas barreras mágicas de Gringotts para esperarme en mi propia oficina iré al corazón de este mensaje: necesito verle cuanto antes. Solo en persona podré explicarle el asunto que requiere tanta urgencia. Puede decirle a Lord Black que le acompañe, si puede._

_Gornuck,_

_Contable de la Noble y Ancestral Familia Potter,_

_Gringotts._

Harry releyó la carta con preocupación. Fuera lo que fuera Gornuck parecía preocupado. Suponía que este era el momento de contactar con un adulto así que sacó el espejo que le había mandado su padrino.

—Sirius Black —llamó él y en menos de medio minuto apareció el rostro de Sirius.

—¿Harry? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Bueno... Será mejor que no te lo cuente por aquí. Aparte de eso Gringotts me ha mandado una carta, pide vernos lo antes posible. No sé para qué pero Gornuck parecía preocupado.

Sirius pensó en silencio unos segundos y luego asintió. —Mañana pasaré a recogerte después de clases, así nadie sospechará nada. Te mandaré ahora una carta con Kreacher para que se la des a McGonagall y así ella te dejará salir sin problemas.

Harry asintió, sintiendo un peso de encima evaporarse. Por una vez en su vida no tenía que hacer las cosas a escondidas.

**25 de Enero, Jueves**

Harry suspiró y se quitó el polvo de su túnica nueva. Estaban sentados en una habitación privada del Caldero Chorreante. Sirius realizó los hechizos pertinentes y le indicó que podía empezar a hablar sin miedo a ser espiados.

—Moody no es Moody —soltó, sin poder contenerse—. Es Bartemius Crouch usando la poción _Multijugos_.

La mandíbula de Sirius se desencajó. —¿Estás seguro de eso?

Le explicó cómo había visto a Moody y a Crouch, aquella noche cuando su nombre salió del cáliz, en su despacho; cómo había escuchado a Percy Weasley alardear de la carta que le había enviado Crouch para que asistiera al baile en su nombre porque estaba enfermo cuando Harry veía continuamente el nombre de Crouch merodear por el castillo; y, para rematarlo, cómo el falsoscopio había delatado a Moody cuando él había ido a espiar a Karkaroff y a _Crouch_ y se encontró con Moody.

—Para comprobarlo usé el mapa cuando sabía que Luna tenía clase de Defensa con Moody y, efectivamente, allí estaba Crouch dando clase y Moody en el despacho. Cada hora bebe de su frasco de metal y también escuché a Snape, antes de que fuera encarcelado, hablar sobre cómo le faltaba polvo de cuerno de bicornio y piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana, ingredientes que solo tenía en su alacena personal. Además, el otro día, después del artículo que publicó Skeeter sobre Voldemort, tuve una visión. Voldemort hablaba de cómo Barty era su único siervo leal en Hogwarts.

Sirius, pálido como la nieve, le escuchó en silencio. Se levantó y empezó a caminar mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho.

—No creo que sea Crouch, Harry —dijo al final, negando con la cabeza mientras lo decía—. No sabes cómo era ese hombre.

—¡Pero el mapa nunca miente! —discutió él, incrédulo porque Sirius no le creyera.

—No es eso —le sonrió Sirius cuando vio su enfado—. Sé que nunca miente. Lo que pasa es que el mapa no hace distinciones entre dos nombres iguales, ¿lo sabías?

Harry, sorprendido, alzó una ceja. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Sabías que Bartemius Crouch fue quien me mandó a Azkaban? —preguntó retóricamente Sirius y volvió a sentarse—. Después de mi _juicio_ Bartemius Crouch recibió una última tongada de mortífagos antes de ser destituido del cargo, ¿lo sabías? Este último juicio contuvo a Bellatrix Lestrange y su marido, Rodolphus, y a su cuñado, Rabastan pero Crouch no les sacó palabra alguna, ni un solo nombre de algún cómplice. Hizo mandar a Igor Karkaroff y éste cantó.

La sonrisa de Sirius era maliciosa, como si le satisficiese lo que había pasado en ese juicio. Harry, curioso, se inclinó en su asiento.

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué nombre dijo?

—Karkaroff sabía de un mortífago que nadie sospechaba. Era Bartemius Crouch _Junior_. El hijo del propio Bartemius Crouch.

Harry empezó a comprender lo que intentaba decir Sirius. —¿Crees que Moody es Barty Crouch Jr?

—Crouch Sr _nunca_ pactaría con Voldemort, por mucho que me caiga mal debo reconocer que es más probable que se suicide que el hecho de que se convierta en un mortífago. Crouch Jr fue mandado a Azkaban por su propio padre y fue visitado una última vez por su madre enferma antes de morir.

—¿Entonces cómo está vivo?

—Su madre le quería muchísimo —el rostro de Sirius sonrió—. Incluso en Hogwarts todos sabíamos que Barty era un niño de mamá pero ella estaba enferma. No me extrañaría que se intercambiara por su hijo y muriera en Azkaban bajo el influjo de la poción _Multijugos_.

Harry no dijo nada. Su propia madre había sacrificado su vida valerosamente para que él pudiera vivir, ¿tan extraño era que la madre de Crouch hubiera querido que su hijo, aunque fuera un mortífago, viviera? Visto así no era tan descabellado, tampoco el hecho que un conocido mortífago sirviera de nuevo a su amo. De hecho, era algo lógico.

—Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él? Ni siquiera sé cómo Voldemort planea llevarme hasta Little Hangleton.

—Lo cierto es que no podemos dejarle hacer, Harry —le dijo Sirius con un suspiro—. Compraré _Veritaserum _y una noche le interrogaremos. Una vez sepamos qué pretenden decidiremos qué hacer.

Él asintió. —Deberíamos ir a Gringotts. Me preguntó que quieren decirnos.

Sirius volvió a suspirar y se levantó. —Si es tan urgente imagino que nada bueno.

Pocos minutos después ya estaban en Gringotts. En cuanto se sentaron en un par de sillas y vieron a Gornuck acompañado de otro duende, que resultó ser Ripgut, el contable de los Black supo que Sirius tenía razón.

—Seré directo —empezó Gornuck—. Gringotts ha encontrado un horrocrux en la bóveda Lestrange.

Sirius palideció y parecía haberse quedado de piedra en su asiento y Harry alzó una ceja. ¿Horrocrux?

—¿De quién es?

—Según nuestra investigación se trata de un horrocrux de Voldemort.

—¿Qué es un horrocrux?

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada hasta que Sirius se giró a mirarle. —Es un trozo de alma capturado en un objeto. De esa forma se consigue algo parecido a la inmortalidad.

Harry se quedó sin aliento. ¿Voldemort era realmente inmortal? ¿¡Cómo iba a matarle si era inmortal!? Se desanimó tan de repente, después de las nuevas esperanzas que había descubierto desde hacía poco, que notó su cuerpo caer contra la silla.

—Este es el objeto.

El objeto no era ni más ni menos que una copa pequeña, casi femenina, de oro. Tenía dos asas y un escudo, que era lo único que la podía identificar como de la Casa Hufflepuff.

Sirius jadeó de la sorpresa. —¿La famosa copa de Helga Hufflepuff?

—En efecto.

Entonces Sirius se puso recto, con el rostro calculador. —¿Y cómo es que justamente _ahora_ Gringotts recupera dicha copa y el horrocrux?

—Porque no sabíamos que dicha copa estaba en nuestro poder —los labios de Gornuck se rizaron—, no hasta que...

Pero Harry lo comprendió al instante, con una sensación nauseabunda. —Hasta que se abrió mi cicatriz y apareció _aquello._

Sirius lo entendió todo. —Fue el anillo de los Potter, ¿no? Te aceptó, como era normal, pero no podía aceptar esa _abominación_ en tu cicatriz. ¡Un trozo del alma del asesino de los Potter en el próximo Lord Potter, desde luego que no!

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Deshacernos del horrocrux.

—¿Y saben cómo proceder? —preguntó Ripgut, alzando una ceja—. Ninguna de las magias de Gringotts percibió este objeto. Aunque nos cueste confesarlo Gringotts no dispone de medios para destruir horrocrux.

Sirius se alzó de nuevo, pensando, pero Harry volvió a palidecer. —Veneno de basilisco.

Todos se giraron a mirarle, confundidos. —¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?

—El veneno de basilisco puede acabar con los horrocrux.

Ambos duendes y su padrino le miraron, intentando entenderle. —¿Y cómo lo sabe, Lord Potter?

—Porque yo destruí otro horrocrux de Tom Riddle hace dos años, en la Cámara de los Secretos, usando un colmillo de basilisco —Harry se tapó la cara con las manos—. Hasta ahora no sabía qué era, pensaba que era una simple memoria, pero...

Sirius le abrazó. La copa de Helga Hufflepuff no era el primer horrocrux de Voldemort así que no tenían ni idea de cuántos o qué objetos podían ser. Realmente la cosa se había vuelto más complicada si cabe.

**29 de Enero, Lunes**

Había pasado todo el maldito fin de semana pensando en los horrocruxes de Voldemort a pesar de las palabras de Sirius. Su padrino le había asegurado que investigaría a Voldemort a fondo con tal de averiguar qué objetos podían ser y dónde podría haberlos guardado. Harry les mandó con Kreacher uno de los múltiples colmillos del basilisco y, para sorpresa, de todos, apareció otro horrocrux dónde menos esperaban.

—Kreacher se puso como loco —le había dicho Sirius esa misma noche, el jueves pasado cuando le envió el colmillo—. Por un momento pensé que le iba a dar un infarto.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo él, confuso y sorprendido.

—No te lo vas a creer —el rostro de Sirius era triste y melancólico—. Al parecer el bueno para nada de mi hermano descubrió los horrocrux de Voldemort, al menos uno, y lo robó con tan mala suerte que acabó convertido en un inferi. Durante todos estos años Kreacher ha intentado destruirlo sin éxito hasta que me vio sacar la copa y descubrió que era otro "artefacto malvado como el que acabó con el buen amo Regulus".

—¿Y qué era? —preguntó Harry, esperanzado por ese golpe de fortuna.

—El guardapelo de Slytherin.

—¿De Slytherin? Y la copa de Hufflepuff...

—Sí, eso pensé yo también —sonrió con orgullo Sirius—. Al parecer le gustaban las reliquias en su juventud a Tom Riddle. Si no fuera porque la espada de Gryffindor estaba escondida en el Sombrero todos estos años también la habría usado.

—¿Y Ravenclaw no tenía ningún objeto parecido? Algo... conocido y famoso.

—Por supuesto. La famosa tiara perdida de Ravenclaw.

—Claro que está perdida, como no —refunfuñó Harry y Sirius se carcajeó—. Y ni siquiera sabemos dónde buscar. ¿Dónde estaba el guardapelo, si se puede saber?

—Kreacher me contó que lo hallaron en una cueva en la costa pero el lugar no significa nada para mí, todavía.

—Hasta ahora el diario lo tenía Lucius Malfoy y la copa Bellatrix Lestrange...

—Sí, dos mortífagos muy leales a Voldemort. La cueva es una excepción.

—Seguiré pensando en ello, quizás se me ocurra algo.

Y así fue. Pasó todo lo que quedaba de semana pensando. Lo cierto es que ahora no tenía visiones de Voldemort, solo cuando estaba realmente furioso parecía verlo en sueños; obviamente la situación había cambiado desde que su cicatriz se curó en Gringotts. ¿Cómo, entonces, seguía teniendo visiones de Voldemort?

—¿...-scuchando? ¿Harry? —la voz de Hermione le sacó de su ensoñación—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Desde que fuiste a Gringotts estás extraño, preocupado.

Harry la miró. Estaban solos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentados en un sofá. Sabía que no debería decirle nada a Hermione por su propia seguridad pero su amiga siempre le había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles. Quizás, si no podía explicarle todo, podría darle las pistas clave y ver qué pensaba. Eso era mejor que nada.

—No debería contarte nada pero... Necesito otro punto de vista.

El rostro de Hermione se tornó curioso. Cerró el libro en su regazo. —¿De qué se trata?

Harry silenció los alrededores con precaución. —Imagina que eres Voldemort. Eres hijo de una bruja casi squib y un muggle que la abandonó, creces en un orfanato donde eres odiado y llegas a Hogwarts donde, durante unos años, también eres repudiado en Slytherin. Con el tiempo logras hacerte un nombre pero, en tu fuero interno, siempre sigues siendo el mismo niño odiado en el orfanato y abandonado por su padre. No tienes familia que te proteja así que tienes miedo a morir, tampoco tienes nada material de tu familia y envidias lo que tienen los demás. Quieres ser alguien, tener un nombre, ser importante y no ser olvidado.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras hablaba e intentaba pensar en cómo se había sentido Voldemort y por qué había actuado cómo lo hizo. Sintió la mirada penetrante y especulativa de su amiga en su rostro. No sabía por qué pero ponerse en la piel del asesino de sus padres era más fácil de lo que pensaba, quizás porque una parte de él había convivido en su cicatriz durante más de una década o quizás porque Voldemort, de alguna forma, era una premonición de lo que el odio podía hacer y de cuan cerca había estado Harry de traspasar esa línea a lo largo de los años y convertirse en la imagen de su némesis.

—Por eso te haces con objetos de valor pertenecientes a grandes y famosas Familias, porque tú no tienes nada. Robas cosas como la Copa de Hufflepuff o el Relicario de Slytherin. Lo único que has tenido durante años es un diario que te ha acompañado y se lo das a una Familia leal e importante, como los Malfoy que lo guardan en su propia casa mágica. La Copa se la entregas para que la custodie otra Familia igualmente leal e importante, como los Lestrange que lo protegen en su bóveda ancestral en Gringotts... Son objetos de un gran valor sentimental para ti y se los confías a ellos, pero tienes más objetos y están escondidos en otros lugares. ¿Qué crees que serían y dónde podrían estar?

Cuando abrió los ojos el rostro de Hermione estaba pálido a la luz del fuego y parecía tremendamente seria. Sin duda no había pasado por alto que aquello que le había expuesto no era un mero caso hipotético sino que Voldemort tenía dichos _objetos _y eran importantes para acabar con él. Se quedó en silencio, pensando en sus palabras, hasta que finalmente habló.

—¿El diario que es entregado a Malfoy es el mismo diario que provocó toda la debacle en la Cámara de los Secretos, no es así? —él asintió y Hermione apretó la mandíbula con ira—. Objetos de valor de Voldemort... La Copa de Hufflepuff, el Relicario de Slytherin... Otro objeto debería ser la Tiara de Ravenclaw y descartaría la Espada de Gryffindor porque estuvo perdida durante décadas hasta que te la dio el Sombrero, si hubiera estado maldita Hogwarts nunca te la habría entregado. El diario, sin duda, me molesta. Es una excepción. Todos esos objetos son reliquias famosas, su diario no. Eso me hace pensar que quizás estos..._objetos_ sean también cosas cotidianas importantes para él, aunque lo dudo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Su varita sería un objeto de dicho valor pero sean lo que sean esos objetos de los que hablas están malditos y Voldemort jamás le haría eso al instrumento que usa para ejercer la magia. Descartado eso también descartaría la ropa, los libros, instrumentos mágicos... Todo lo que sea común y fácilmente encontrable en una tienda no tiene valor para alguien como Voldemort. Él ansía reconocimiento y un objeto extraño, peculiar, es más valioso para él que cualquier otra cosa. Seguramente por eso robó la Copa, el Relicario y la Tiara, si resulta que es uno de los objetos misteriosos.

Entonces, como si se encendiera una bombilla, se dio cuenta de porqué el diario era tan especial. El diario era una posesión de Tom Riddle en quinto curso, el mismo año que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y culpó a Hagrid pero, lo que no había pensado hasta ahora, era el mismo año en que creó su primer horrocrux. Tenía que ser eso. La memoria de Tom Riddle era de su yo de 15 años. Eso implicaba que tuvo que matar a alguien ese año para fragmentar su alma y realmente _lo hizo_. Myrttle la Llorona fue la víctima de su primer horrocrux y su primer asesinato. Por eso era un simple diario. Seguramente en ese entonces no podía robar los objetos que deseaba, si es que se había planteado usar dichos objetos para empezar... Seguramente la muerte de Myrttle fue una prueba.

—¿Qué has deducido? —le preguntó Hermione, inclinándose en su asiento—. No lo niegues, conozco esa cara desde hace 4 años.

—El diario, es una excepción. ¡Justo como habías dicho! —Harry se levantó excitado—. El diario no era especial simplemente era lo primero que encontró, lo que tenía más a mano. Fue una _prueba_.

—¿Una prueba de qué? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

—Para maldecir dichos objetos se tiene que asesinar a alguien y ejecutar un ritual.

Hermione jadeó de la sorpresa, con el rostro contraído. —¡Eso es magia negra! ¿Y dices que el diario era una _abominación_?

Esa palabra, justamente esa misma palabra, le hizo suspirar profundamente. —¿Y sabes quién fue la víctima?

Pero Hermione era inteligente y perspicaz y lo supo al instante. —Myrttle.

—Exactamente —entonces se sentó al lado de su amiga y le cogió las manos—. Tienes que ayudarme Hermione. La única forma de acabar con Voldemort es destruir estos objetos, sino...

—...Cuéntame más. Me has dicho que el diario lo tenían los Malfoy y la Copa los Lestrange; el primero en una mansión mágica y el segundo en una bóveda ancestral en Gringotts... Hmmm —Hermione pareció encontrar otro filón y empezó a pensar en voz alta—. ¿Te has fijado que son dos lugares que Voldemort nunca tuvo? Me refiero a que la familia de Voldemort no parece tener una residencia mágica o una bóveda ancestral. Parece estar _celoso_. Son lugares mágicos, antiguos, afamados... Nada que ver con su familia materna que ha perdido el lustro como los Gaunt y mucho menos con su familia paterna, muggles.

—Lugares mágicos, antiguos, afamados como la Mansión Malfoy o Gringotts.

La voz de Hermione era dura. —Como Hogwarts.

Harry se recostó en el sofá, perdiendo el aliento al darse cuenta de que era muy posible que Voldemort hubiera dejado un horrocrux el mismo día que regresó a Hogwarts a la entrevista de trabajo. Para ese entonces habría tenido tiempo de crear otro, de haberlo hecho. ¿Pero dónde guardarlo?

—Descarta los dormitorios, y las cocinas, y todos aquellos lugares de mucho tránsito. Si es algo importante tiene que estar escondido, donde nadie puede encontrarlo. Un sitio perdido, algún lugar que nadie conozca de este gran Castillo…

...Un lugar como la Sala de los Menesteres.


	6. A contrarreloj

**CAPÍTULO 6: A contrarreloj**

**23 de Febrero, Jueves**

Justo cuando tenía un objetivo en mente todo se torcía. El falso Moody parecía estar vigilándole de cerca, Sirius estaba casi desaparecido investigando el pasado de Voldemort y, para colmo, Dobby le había traído mucha más información sobre los corruptos del Wizengamot de la que podía leer por día. Por no hablar de los deberes que tenía ya de por sí o del maldito Torneo. La segunda prueba era solo un día y no tenía nada de ganas de zambullirse en el lúgubre y frío lago en pleno invierno, pero claro, ¿quién era él para negarse? Pensó con sarcasmo para sus adentros.

Había alcanzado por fin a los otros alumnos de su nuevo curso de Runas Ancestrales, para la sorpresa, incredulidad y enfado de algunos. A él poco le importaban ya todos ellos. Estaba deseando acabar con todo y largarse de ese maldito lugar. Lo único que le retenía era Voldermort y a veces no sabía ni por qué. Entonces recordó, como solía pasarle cada vez que sus pensamientos se tornaban mezquinos y pesimistas, que Voldemort no iba dejarle en paz mientras viviera.

Era inquietante pensar que todas, o casi todas, sus fuerzas estaban centradas en matar a una persona y solo tenía 14 años. ¿Por qué era el único que pensaba que estaba mal? ¿Por qué Dumbledore, con todo su poder y sabiduría, había sido incapaz de matar a Voldemort? Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué había hecho Dumbledore en las guerras anteriores? Según la información que había encontrado, y lo que Sirius le había explicado, Dumbledore había creado una Orden llamada Orden del Fénix pero viendo los reportes solo se habían dedicado a capturar mortífagos y a salvar a las víctimas que podían… La incredulidad y la ira le consumían cada vez que pensaba en ellos, ¿podían ser más patéticos? Estaba bien defender al pueblo a pesar de no tener el apoyo del gobierno pero, ¿es que no era obvio que entregar los mortífagos a un gobierno corrupto era una soberana estupidez? La mayoría había vuelto a sus casas como si nada un par de días después de ser capturados y entregados al Ministerio. Solo habían pisado Azkaban aquellos cuya culpabilidad era tan inegable que no podían ser exonerados y, sin embargo, incluso alguien como Crouch que supuestamente era el hombre más anti mortífagos que existía en el país había dejado que su hijo, un mortífago conocido y el torturador de los Longbottom, no pisara Azkaban. Había roto la ley de la cual hacía tanto hincapié. Incluso él era un corrupto. Lo que tendrían que haber hecho la Orden del Fénix era eliminar a los mortífagos. Sonaba cruel pero la guerra no era bonita y él ya estaba cansado de que su enemigo se levantara una y otra vez porque no era capaz de poner fin a la historia.

Con el ceño fruncido por la determinación subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de dos en dos y sacó un trozo de pergamino.

—_Sirius, tiene que ser esta noche. Trae los objetos. Nos vemos a la media noche en el baño de chicas de la segunda planta. _

—¡Dobby! —nada más aparecer el elfo le entregó el pergamino sin dejarle medir palabra de lo impaciente que se sentía—. Dale esto a Sirius por favor.

El elfo asintió y se esfumó con un chasquido de dedos. Dejó sus cosas encima de la cama y se aseguró de tener el Mapa Merodeador. No pensaba ir a comer, después de todo. Usaría esa hora mientras el falso Moody comiera para buscar el horrocrux en la Sala de los Menesteres. O, al menos, esa era su intención de no toparse de lleno con Hermione al salir del dormitorio. Tenía los brazos cruzados y llevaba puesta su cara de "no voy a moverme hasta que no me lo cuentes todo".

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—En serio Hermione, ahora no es el momento —contestó él, sobrepasándola con una agilidad pasmosa—. Tengo que hacer una cosa mientras pueda.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó ella, preocupada y cogiéndole del brazo—. Harry…

Se miraron a los ojos un breve instante cargado de seriedad. Él miró a ambos lados pero no había nadie, todos debían haber ido ya al Gran Salón. Igualmente negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera al mismo tiempo que comprobaba en el mapa que Crouch efectivamente estaba comiendo. Subió las escaleras hasta la Sala de los Menesteres en tiempo récord, seguido de cerca por Hermione.

—¿La Sala de los Menesteres? —se preguntó a si misma cuando vio donde estaban parados—. No me digas que…

—En efecto.

El rostro de Hermione era aprensivo. Sabía, puesto que era así de astuta, por qué estaban allí. Si bien no sabía con exactitud qué buscaba comprendía que era algo de Voldemort y algo importante, al parecer. Pero había algo que la molestaba…

—…¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no puede esperar hasta más tarde? —le preguntó, perspicaz.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora sería buen momento para decirte que Moody no es Moody sino un mortífago llamado Bartemius Crouch Junior.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que no es Moody?

—Toma el mapa.

Hermione comprendió en seguida y dirigió su mirada al Gran Salón y luego al despacho de Moody. Luego, lentamente, le miró a él.

—Así que era eso. Debe ser quien puso tu nombre en el cáliz.

—Obviamente. Alguien adulto, pero con mi firma auténtica.

—Un profesor… —musitó Hermione, devolviéndole el mapa—. Está claro que este Torneo tiene algo que ver pero, ¿para qué quiere Voldemort que estés en él? ¿Para matarte? No, está claro que preferiría hacerlo él mismo. Eso solo deja la posibilidad de…

—Atraparme. Secuestrarme. Como quieras llamarlo.

El rostro de Hermione palideció, pero al parecer le consolaba el hecho de _saberlo_ con antelación. Entonces recordó otra cosa.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué es eso de Voldemort que tanto buscas?

—No debería decírtelo por tu propia seguridad —rió Harry al ver la expresión terca y los brazos cruzados nuevamente de su amiga—, pero sé que no pararás hasta saberlo. El caso es que Voldemort ha ido más allá de lo esperado. Ha usado unos rituales que le permiten colocar parte de su alma en varios objetos y hasta que no lidiemos con ellos seguirá vivo o malviviendo, hasta ser resucitado o lo que sea que deba hacer para ganar de nuevo su cuerpo.

—Así que la Copa de Hufflepuff, el Relicario de Slytherin… esos objetos de los que me hablaste en aquel caso "hipotético"… —Hermione parecía horrorizada mientras entendía lo que sucedía realmente—. Y crees que uno de ellos esté aquí.

Ambos miraron la enorme Sala de Objetos perdidos. Harry ya la había visto antes puesto que había cogido aquello que le había parecido bien y lo había guardado en su nuevo baúl. Todo lo que quedaba allí era basura, cosas que no le interesaban y objetos malditos que la Sala había descartado incluso antes de presentárselos. Con razón nada le había llamado la atención para ser un horrocrux de Voldemort.

—Tengo que encontrar ese objeto, Hermione, sea lo que sea. Si Voldemort dejó algo en Hogwarts fue aquella vez que regresó para el puesto de Defensa. Si fue un objeto, lo dejara donde lo dejara, a menos que fuera mobiliario de una clase, la magia de Hogwarts lo regresaría a este lugar incluso si Voldemort no supiera de la existencia de la Sala de los Menesteres —razonó él, como había hecho ya muchas noches—. Tiene que estar aquí, lo presiento.

—No vas mal encaminado, Harry Potter —dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ambos sacaron sus varitas dando un brinco.

El fantasma que tenían detrás de sí era la Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw. Harry nunca había hablado, ni escuchado, salir una palabra de su boca pero ahí estaba. Con su vestido largo y manchado de sangre, entelado por el velo de la muerte que los separaba.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Hermione antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—La Tiara de mi madre… está aquí. Durante años la he custodiado en silencio, en parte porque esperaba que nadie la encontrara y en parte porque deseaba que alguien lo hiciera. Desde que _él_ la manchó y la convirtió en tal abominación.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

—Así es. Mi madre fue Rowena Ravenclaw y yo soy Helena, su hija.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas de estupefacción. —¿Entonces la Tiara está escondida aquí y es uno de los objetos de Voldemort?

—Un horrocrux —confirmó Helena Ravenclaw con aplomo. Su voz casi susurrante le puso los pelos de punta—. En cuanto volvió, Tom Riddle, tan apuesto como siempre, le observé. Me di cuenta en ese entonces que me había utilizado para encontrar la Tiara que yo había escondido en Albania. Al principio pensé que quería regresarla a su verdadero hogar, luego, descubrí que no era más que otro hombre ambicioso y ruin. Peor aún, era malvado. Cuando Albus Dumbledore le negó sabiamente la entrada al Castillo todo en él cambió. Desapareció su expresión amable y gentil y en cuanto estuvo solo, o eso creía, se apresuró a maldecir el cargo que tanto ansiaba como venganza. Le observé dejar la Tiara en esta misma Sala, casi regocijándose al pensar que nadie la encontraría nunca o pensaría que estaba aquí.

—¿Y por qué no le contó todo esto a Dumbledore? —preguntó él, confundido.

Por un momento, el rostro de Helena mostró vergüenza y bochorno. —La Tiara de mi madre… Yo la robé en un acto de celos. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle un par de cosas pero se mordió la lengua al ver la mirada de soslayo de Hermione. Ahora ya daba igual. Por lo menos el fantasma había tenido el valor de explicarles la verdad y de confirmarles que se encontraba allí, con ellos, el horrocrux.

—Seguidme.

El fantasma les condujo despacio, como si estuviera haciéndose a la idea, hasta la Tiara. No tardaron ni 5 minutos en llegar hasta el busto y allí estaba la Tiara como si nada. Como si no fuera una importante pieza de la historia mágica inglesa que habían mancillado por la avaricia y los deseos egoístas de un solo hombre. Con la varita la levitó hasta la bolsa que había conjurado y se la entregó a Dobby, que la llevó a Sirius, a pesar de que esa misma noche se verían. No se fiaba de perderla en Hogwarts o que la detectaran nada más salir de la Sala de los Menesteres. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces —le recriminó Hermione cuando salían de la Sala de los Menesteres, acompañados extrañamente con Helena Ravenclaw.

—Ya t-…

Paró en seco al encontrarse frente a frente con el falso Moody. Su ojo mágico daba vueltas y parecía estar analizándolos mientras se relamía en un tic nervioso los labios.

—Al fin les encuentro —comentó como si nada y Hermione y él se quedaron petrificados en silencio—. No han estado en el Gran Salón este medio día.

—Fue culpa mía —contestó Helena como si nada y Harry notó que se le daba muy bien actuar despreocupadamente—. Los escuché hablando sobre algo que habían perdido y les informé que quizás podría haber aparecido aquí como suele pasar con todos los objetos que se pierden en Hogwarts.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo que pareció durar una eternidad, pero duró apenas escasos segundos.

—La profesora McGonagall quiere hablar con la señorita Granger, sino le importa —dijo Moody, como si nada—. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo, Potter? Tengo algo que de lo que hablarte.

Hermione se quedó recta, indecisa, pero al final Harry le envió una mirada y echó a andar escaleras abajo. Moody le seguía a su lado como si nada. Cuando vio que no pasaba nada extraño empezó a relajarse.

—Espero que esté preparado para mañana, Potter.

—Hace tiempo que sé lo del lago, profesor. No podría estar más preparado —le contestó con total sinceridad, intentando enmendar el tenso momento de antes.

—Bien, bien… —musitó Moody para sus adentros—. Entonces no necesitará ayuda para mañana, imagino.

—No. Diría que irá bastante bien —confirmó, queriendo acabar la charla lo antes posible.

—Entonces le dejo. Descanse mientras pueda, Potter.

Harry asintió y se encaminó al Gran Salón donde esperaba comer aunque fuera una pieza de fruta y reencontrarse con Hermione. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que tampoco habían pasado tanto tiempo en la Sala de los Menesteres porque todavía estaban sirviendo el segundo plato. Se sentó al lado de Neville echando unas ojeadas a sus alrededores pero Hermione seguía desaparecida. Se encogió de hombros y se llenó el plato.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Neville después de dirigir una mirada a la mesa de los profesores—. Creí que había pasado algo cuando Moody salió casi corriendo del Gran Salón.

—¿Corriendo? —se preguntó a sí mismo Harry.

—Echó un vistazo al salón y luego desapareció como si nada pero me dio la impresión que parecía estar buscando a alguien aquí en Gryffindor. Los únicos que no estabais erais tú y Hermione.

—Hermione está hablando con la profesora McGonagall —dijo antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

Pero algo le inquietó. Si lo que decía Neville era cierto, el falso Moody le estaba buscando a él o a Hermione. Algo le decía que le buscaba a él pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba? De todos los sitios habidos y por haber, le había encontrado justamente saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres. La posibilidad de que supiera que existía dicha sala eran pocas pero la posibilidad de que supiera que existía Y que además estaban allí en ese mismo momento… prácticamente era nula. Entonces, ¿cómo lo había sabido?

Esa tarde hizo las tareas que le había programado Hermione, preguntándose dónde estaría su amiga y si realmente había sido captada para lo del Torneo. No le extrañaría puesto que también había desaparecido Cho Chang, la novia de Cedric Diggory, y al parecer la niña pequeña que había venido con la comitiva de Beauxbatons que resultó ser la hermana pequeña de Fleur Delacour. Era bastante probable que alguien cercano a Viktor Krum también hubiera desaparecido, si estaba en lo cierto. Eso significaba que mañana tendría que rescatar a Hermione, se dijo.

Pasaron las horas a paso de tortuga, lentas y tortuosamente haciéndose de rogar hasta la media noche. Sirius, como no, le había enviado una respuesta con Dobby de forma casi inmediata pero el elfo había tenido un momento de lucidez y había esperado a que estuviera solo en el baño del tercer piso, uno que usó después de salir de clase. La nota era escueta:

—_Nos vemos luego. Trae el mapa y la capa. Nos vemos en el baño. S. _

Con un sentimiento eufórico, tiró la nota por el wc, vio cómo se deshacía rápidamente y desaparecía por las tuberías. No había mejor lugar para deshacerse de los horrocruxes que la Cámara de los Secretos. Solo podía acceder él, y Voldemort, y para más inri Crouch no sabía de su existencia a no ser que Voldemort se lo hubiera dicho. Lo dudaba.

Para cuando llegó la cena estaba más nervioso que en la primera prueba del torneo.

—Lavander, ¿has visto a Hermione? —le preguntó Harry, cuando vio que su amiga seguía sin aparecer.

Lavander alzó la cabeza desde el lugar donde cuchicheaba con Parvati y negó con la cabeza.

—Seguro que está bien, Harry —le reconfortó Neville, empezando a comer su sopa—. Ya sabíamos de antemano que podría pasar.

—Este castillo está lleno de inútiles —le susurró por lo bajo él, para nada contento—. Dejarla en manos de semejante panda de incompetentes no es lo que hubiera preferido.

Neville hizo una mueca llena de simpatía y se dio por zanjado el tema. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Luna le mandó una mirada y una sonrisa soñadora y, extrañamente, se sintió más calmado. Quizás porque presentía que Luna tenía un toque de visión y era capaz de _ver_ que las cosas iban a ir bien. Miró a Neville y aunque moría de ganas de hablar con alguien, sobre todo con Hermione, de esa noche, se mordió el labio. No quería girar el rostro para comprobarlo, pero tenía la certeza que al menos uno de los ojos de Crouch, disfrazado de Moody, estaba fijo en él.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para parecer normal. Incluso fingió alguna que otra cara de preocupación, mirando el espacio a su lado que normalmente ocupaba Hermione. Cuando más pensara Crouch, y Dumbledore, que solo estaba preocupado por su amiga desaparecida en lugar de lo que le esperaba esa media noche, mejor. Lo último que quería era que le siguieran y le descubrieran con los horrocrux de Voldemort. Dumbledore le pediría un millar de explicaciones y Crouch… no quería pensar qué haría.

Y, sin embargo, no podía retrasarlo más. Cada día que pasaba los horrocruxes pesaban más en su consciencia. ¿Qué pasaría si mataban a Sirius? ¿A Hermione? ¿A él? Los horrocruxes de Voldemort quedarían resguardados bajo las protecciones mágicas de Grimmauld Place y casi nadie podría acceder a ellos o tan siquiera sabrían que estaban allí, o que existían para empezar. No, tenía que deshacerse de los fragmentos de alma cuanto antes y empezar a contraatacar.

Sirius había comprado ya los materiales suficientes para fabricar una ingente cantidad de veneno. Solo faltaría envenenar a los prisioneros de Azkaban y Voldemort perdería parte de sus generales y sus mortífagos más importantes. Además, pensaba enviar esa misma noche a Dobby con el enorme paquete de notas que había recopilado, por fin, de todos los miembros del Wizengamot a Amelia Bones. La única persona fiable del sistema de Justicia del Ministerio. Si hubiera sido mayor de edad o tuviera más peso habría recurrido él mismo al Ministerio pero ni él, que no tenía ni 17 años, ni Sirius después del destrozo que le hicieron a su imagen personal tantos años en Azkaban, eran las mejores personas para presentar la montaña de mierda que había recopilado. Sobre todo cuando la mitad de los corruptos que habían investigado estaban precisamente en el Wizengamot. No. Debía ser alguien adulto. Alguien del Ministerio. Alguien con una buena reputación. Alguien no corrupto. Alguien a quién no se le pudiera cerrar la boca. Y ese alguien era Amelia Bones, Cabeza del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley.

Con las últimas publicaciones del Diario Profético Voldemort había perdido gran parte de la simpatía en Slytherin y muchos de sus compañeros de clase parecían más reticentes, incluso asqueados, con tan solo pensar en unirse a él. Eso le dejaba con los mortífagos que estaban en libertad y con las criaturas mágicas que se habían aliado en las otras guerras con el lado oscuro.

Rumiando estos pensamientos se dirigió a su cama y le dio las buenas noches a Neville, ignorando completamente, algo que ya hacía casi sin esfuerzo alguno, a Ron y a los demás. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró las cortinas. Escuchó como Neville cerraba sus cortinas y como Seamus hablaba unos últimos minutos con Dean. Ron no tardó en caer rendido, como siempre, roncando. Esos 20 minutos se le pasaron de forma tan lenta que creía haber pasado ya media noche.

Cuando se hizo el silencio esperó una media hora más por si acaso y luego miró la hora. Faltaba aún un tiempo para media noche. Miró su pijama y debatió sobre si vestirse, pero al final se dijo que si le pillaban en pijama sería más fácil mentir y decir que iba a la enfermería por un dolor tremendo de estómago o algo parecido. Un chispazo mental le recordó que tenía esas pastillas horrendas que hacían vomitar que le habían regalado Fred y George. Al parecer todavía no estaban listas para salir al mercado, o algo así, pero le servirían para inducir el vómito al menos. Transfiguró un botón suelto en un pequeño monedero con cremallera y metió las pastillas para no perderlas. Justo cuando estaba dando un repaso mental al plan se fijó en su escoba y tuvo la brillante idea de empequeñecerla para llevársela con él. Se puso una sudadera encima del pijama, una que sabía que tenía suficiente espacio como para guardar la capa y el mapa, y se dispuso a salir de la torre, invisible, cuando vio el nombre de Sirius aparecer de repente en el mapa.

Se dirigió al baño del segundo piso. Era el único baño posible, el más importante, que hubiera podido mencionar Sirius en su nota. Tardó unos minutos en bajar por la Gran Escalera y luego recorrer los pasillos, burlando a los prefectos que merodeaban por la zona. Por suerte no había ningún profesor y Crouch se encontraba en su oficina, haciendo Merlín sabe qué. El nombre de Sirius se acercó rápidamente a su posición y supo gracias al mapa, puesto que no veía nada pasillo abajo con tanta oscuridad, que debía estar transformado. Se guardó la capa e iluminó débilmente con la luz de su varita hacía abajo. Vio el enorme perro negro que había pasado desapercibido por los pasillos oscuros del castillo y abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso. Sirius dejó caer el paquete que colgaba de su boca y se transformó en uno de los cubículos. Mientras tanto, él se dedicó a cerrar la puerta con un par de hechizos de bajo nivel que no llamarían la atención pero que les avisarían y les darían algo de tiempo.

Sirius asintió, en silencio, y él se apresuró a abrir la entrada del túnel. Sirius alzó una ceja, asombrado, al ver el pasadizo secreto.

—Impresionante, aunque algo lleno de mierda.

Harry rio, pero se hechizó las ropas para evitar mancharse. Se puso una burbuja de aire en la cara, poco dispuesto a aguantar el olor a podredumbre, y se lanzó. Sirius le siguió rápidamente y en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraban delante de la segunda puerta. Por suerte ya había ordenado y reparado el desastre que hizo Lockhart con la varita de Ron cuando tuvo que bajar la vez anterior para retirar el basilisco, con la ayuda de Dobby y de Kreacher, claro. Sirius parecía un niño de 11 años, con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo todo con asombro por primera vez.

—¿Quién nos iba a decir que todo esto estaba debajo de nuestros pies?

—Me imagino que Slytherin no quería que lo encontraran —respondió él, sarcástico—. De ahí lo de la Cámara de los _Secretos_.

—Ja, Ja… —se mofó Sirius—. Secreto puede ser pero mucho gusto no tenía, el pobre.

Harry volvió a reír, viendo como apuntaba a las estatuas de serpientes y a la escultura humana con aspecto casi agorilado.

—Aquí es suficiente —dijo Sirius, viendo el espacio abierto de la cámara y las manchas de tinta que aun emborronaban el suelo—. He traído 3 colmillos, por si acaso.

—Genial. ¿Quieres hacer los honores? —le preguntó Harry, que no estaba particularmente entusiasmado con la tarea.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Porqué no.

Sacó la copa y un colmillo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo apuñaló fuertemente. Un grito espeluznante, como una onda expansiva, les pilló a ambos por sorpresa y cayeron de espaldas, sin aliento, al notar la magia maligna que se había liberado de golpe. El agua se alzó de golpe y empezó a brotar como un tsunami, mojándolos por completo. Harry se quedó allí tumbado, un segundo, notando una extraña sensación. Solo llegó a recostarse sobre sus codos cuando Sirius ya había sacado la tiara, totalmente determinado a acabar su tarea. El segundo horrocrux fue más violento. De la gema central de la tiara salió un vapor negro que intentó abalanzarse sobre ellos pero Sirius volvió a apuñalarla, y un chillido hizo que se le erizara el vello. Cogió su varita y usó un escudo mágico que, sorprendentemente, aguantó el ataque, tornándose de color dorado refulgente. Cayó de nuevo al suelo, repentinamente cansado, y Sirius se giró a mirarle lentamente.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó, estupefacto.

—No tengo ni idea.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sirius pensativo y él intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Sea como sea, tenemos que acabar lo que empezamos. Solo queda el guardapelo.

Sirius alzó de nuevo el colmillo pero este no era un caso de _a la tercera va la vencida_. El guardapelo saltó como si nada, intacto, y ambos intercambiaron miradas contrariadas. Estaba claro que todo había ido rodado y, como no, siempre tenía que pasar algo que jodiera sus planes. Sirius sacó su varita y levitó el guardapelo, observándolo de cerca.

—Quizás tiene que estar abierto —se encogió de hombros—. Es el único que se puede abrir.

Harry, que recordaba el diario, guardó silencio. Lo había apuñalado en su cubierta y luego nuevamente en su interior pero no recordaba que hubiera salido despedido, protegido por alguna misteriosa magia oscura. Observó como intentaba abrirlo sin tocarlo pero el guardapelo no cedía, ni siquiera cuando lo intentó abrir manualmente.

—Quizás… —empezó a pensar en voz alta, observando de cerca y notando la serpiente dibujada en el guardapelo—. Necesito abrirlo yo. Ya sabes…

—¡Pues claro! —sonrió ampliamente Sirius—. Casi empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

Harry rio y se arrodilló ante el guardapelo, que nuevamente había sido depositado en el suelo. Era extraño pensar que, a pesar de haber perdido el horrocrux que había habitado su cicatriz, seguía pudiendo hablar la lengua de las serpientes. Eso sumado al hecho de que todavía tenía visiones esporádicas de Voldemort le preocupaban un poco. Aún así, en ese preciso instante dio las gracias por poder abrir el guardapelo de Slytherin y eliminar un trozo más del alma negra de Voldemort.

Siseó al guardapelo que se abriera, pero lo que no esperaba era la reacción tan violenta que iba a desatar. El alma de Voldemort salió propagada como una explosión del diminuto guardapelo y se arremolinó sobre sus cabezas, amenazante. Entonces se centró en Sirius, que se había arrastrado con el colmillo en mano fuertemente sujeto.

Una voz siseante se hizo oír, como propulsada por un megáfono, cargada de malicia—Siriusss Black… El hijo primogénito de Orión y Walburga Black pero no el más amado… Siempre fuiste el último pensamiento de tus padres que preferían a tu hermano Regulus antes que a ti. Más inteligente, más apuesto, más… querido. ¿Cuántas veces no deseó tu madre tu muerte? ¿Cuántas veces no deseó tu padre que Regulus fuera el primogénito? ¡Incluso Peter Pettigrew, tu amigo, te traicionó! ¡PORQUE NO ERES NADIE NI NADIE TE QUIERE!

—¡Sirius! —gritó Harry como pudo—. ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Solo quiere engañarte para sobrevivir! ¡SIRIUS!

Su padrino parecía sumido en una pesadilla, recordando quizás los días en los que los dementores le atormentaban en Azkaban. Allí, donde daba vueltas y más vueltas a sus pensamientos negros puesto que lo único que podía hacer en aquel infierno en medio del océano era _pensar_. Si había sobrevivido, y no tenía dudas algunas, con su mente parcialmente intacta era porque podía transformarse en perro y escapar de su humanidad.

Harry se abalanzó como pudo y antes de que el horrocrux pudiera volverse contra él cogió el diente y apuñaló rápidamente el guardapelo, que saltó intentando escaparse. Lo siguiente que recordaba era volver en sí, tumbado en el suelo y con un dolor intenso de cabeza además de un pitido constante en los oídos. Notó unas manos que le agitaban y recordó que estaba con Sirius, en la Cámara de los secretos. Destruyendo horrocrux. Despertó del entumecimiento y se incorporó como pudo. Sirius le aupó y llamó a Dobby para que se llevara todo y lo guardara en Grimmauld Place.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró Sirius, asombrado—. Nunca, _nunca_, habíamos estado tan cerca de derrotarle.

—Y pensar que ahora mismo estamos haciendo historia.

Sirius ladró una risa y le ayudó a subir por los túneles hasta que llegaron a la boca de entrada. Sacó el bolsito que había transfigurado y agrandó su preciada escoba.

—¡Buena idea! No me hubiera gustado tener que arrastrarme por ahí dentro.

Harry sintió una leve nausea, quizás por el cansancio o por la idea de arrastrarse entre tanta mugre, y subió a la escoba. Tardaron a penas un minuto en llegar hasta el segundo piso y pisar el suelo del baño de chicas que regentaba Myrrtle la Llorona. Sacó el mapa por costumbre, aunque esperando no encontrar a nadie a esas horas, pero para su sorpresa se quedó helado al ver que detrás de la puerta estaba parado Bartemius Crouch. Hizo un gesto a Sirius y le enseñó el mapa. Harry le hizo señas para que volviese a bajar por el túnel.

—Llama a Dobby para que te lleve a Grimmauld Place —le susurró.

Sirius le miró fijamente. —¿Y tú?

Sacó su as debajo de la manga y cogió una de las pastillas. —Unas vomitivas de los gemelos.

Su padrino asintió, comprendiendo al instante, y se apresuró a marcharse. Harry podía notar como las barreras que habían puesto se caían poco a poco. Le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, urgente, y Sirius se lanzó no sin antes darle una última mirada. Harry se tomó deprisa una pastilla y se metió en uno de los cubículos. Justo cuando sintió unas arcadas terribles la puerta del baño se abrió y la boca de entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos se cerró.

Empezó a vomitar todo lo que había cenado horas antes, sin poder contenerse, y aunque se había tomado la pastilla a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar eso no quitaba que le disgustara la situación.

—¿Potter? —la voz disfrazada de Crouch llamó.

Como contestación volvió a vomitar. Ni siquiera fue queriendo.

—Diablos chico —dijo una voz detrás de sí.

—No pude llegar a la enfermería a tiempo —contestó, aunque aparentemente era más que obvio.

—Ya lo veo, ya. Vamos, derecho a Madame Pomfrey.

La siguiente media hora la pasó en el hospital hasta que se le pasó el efecto de las pastillas. Cansado, y a órdenes de la matrona del hospital, se quedó en observación allí esa noche. Se tumbó en la cama de hospital, la de siempre, y dio un último vistazo de soslayo a Moody que ya se iba pero no sin antes pararse en el marco de la puerta y enviarle una mirada que no supo descifrar.

Se fue a dormir esa noche con una sensación extraña, además de estar exhausto. Era como haberse dejado los deberes de Pociones en la habitación y darse cuenta en el momento exacto en que Snape alargaba el brazo con una mueca en los labios para recogerlo. No sabía por qué pero no le gustaba esa sensación. Para nada.


End file.
